Titan's Loyalty
by NegaiFreak
Summary: Starfire's been kidnapped! An alien intruder kidnaps the Tamaranean princess, and the Titans call on their former friend Ben Tennyson for help, along with his partner, Rook, and his girlfriend, Rainbow Dash! But will they be able to save her, or will the Earth be in grave danger of destruction? Featuring Ben X Rainbow Dash! STORY IS NOW COMPLETE! THANKS EVERYONE!
1. EPISODE I PART I

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've gotten back into the swing of writing stories more frequently, but with summer vacation here, I've got all the time in the world. Now, "Titan's Loyalty" was an idea I thought up a while back, considering how the Teen Titans would fare without their friend in Ben Tennyson from "Stay The Same". Of course, I wouldn't have even considered trying to do it without the motivational words from my reviewers and fans.**

 **And now for a few quick facts, including a new thing I'm going to be doing at the end of each chapter of each story I produce from now on:**

 **1\. This takes place after the Galactic Monsters Arc in Ben 10: Omniverse. It also takes place after "Change", so yes, Rainbow Dash from Equestria Girls will be present in this story.**

 **2\. Some chapters are likely to end up looking pretty short, kind of like how "Stay The Same" turned out. But in retrospect, this is good because like "Stay The Same", I'll be able to post chapters more frequently.**

 **3\. This is going to be a nine-chapter story, with an epilogue. I'm arranging it so that it feels like a three-part special, with commercial breaks. So the end of this chapter of this first chapter will feel like the first third of the first episode of the special. Hopefully that's not too much to wrap your head around…**

 **4\. At the end of each chapter from now on, I'll be leaving a quote said by a member of the Omni Force, including scenarios by SpiritReaper42 on occasions. These quotes are going to be from episodes or movies of certain series that are said by certain Omni Force members, or those who relate to them. They're usually going to be a little random sometimes, but I'll try to make things work.**

 **That's all for now folks. So, let's get into the big story I promised for this month! This is "Titan's Loyalty"!**

 **EPISODE I: PART I**

The night sky gleamed over the busy streets of Jump City, as beyond the shorelines, the Titans Tower stood upon its island, shining in the moonlight. Inside, all of the Teen Titans were asleep in their rooms, with Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire resting peacefully in their beds. Suddenly though, the shine from the moon disappeared as a shadow loomed over the building. The Tamaranean's pet larva, Silkie awoke with a start as his owner's room had become even darker while he lay in his bedding. He crawled over to the window, with his eyes widening in fright upon what he saw: a large spacecraft hovering right beside the tower. Immediately horrified by the ship's presence, he raced over to his owner's bed, crying out in fear as he desperately tried to awaken her.

"Uh…" she groaned as her eyelids slowly opened. While her pet kept crying for her, the vessel outside suddenly began camouflage, appearing to fade into the night air. "Silkie…?" Starfire muttered as she was still tired, yawning loudly while she managed to sit up in her bed, "What is wrong, my little Bumgorf?" she asked sweetly, having heard his distressed cries for attention. He crawled back over to the window, just as his owner turned to climb out of her bed, getting on her feet before she walked over. "Was there… a bird you saw?" she asked her pet as she placed her left hand on the window, not seeing a thing outside except the lovely night sky.

Silkie couldn't believe that spacecraft appeared to have vanished, especially since it was so ginormous. He squeaked and squealed to his owner, but she couldn't understand what exactly was troubling him. Suddenly, her stomach began to rumble loudly, drawing her attention away from her pet.

"Perhaps we both need a late night snack…" she suggested for the both of them, making the young larva whine in frustration before she picked him up off the floor. Elsewhere atop the tower, two figures stood upon the roof, one being humanoid-like while wearing a high tech, metal mask and a brown cloak, and the other being dog-like, standing on four legs. The masked man walked over to the door of the roof, pulling out a cylindrical shaped device from his cloak as he reached the control panel next to the access. He pressed a few buttons on the panel, and then switched the device in his right hand on, which formed a hologram of an eyeball. He moved aside, letting the panel scan it.

" _ **RETINAL SCAN CONFIRMED,**_ " a robotic voice from the panel stated, " _ **TENNYSON, BENJAMIN,**_ " it continued, " _ **ACCESS GRANTED,**_ " it finished, just as the doors to the roof slid open, with both the man and the dog-like creature going inside, as the latter of the two growled in anticipation.

"Do not worry any longer, my little Bumgorf~!" Starfire cooed to her pet as she held onto him like an infant, rocking him back and forth in her arms, "I will gift you with a wonderful midnight snack!" she promised. He only squealed in response, still distressed as to what he had seen earlier. "Silkie, please," his owner pleaded as they entered through the automatic sliding doors into the lounge, "I do not understand what has you so troubled…" she told him, flying over to the refrigerator. Just as she opened it, the two shadowy figures ran in, right before the doors closed. The faint light from the appliance shined dimly as the Tamaranian reached inside, slinging her pet over her right shoulder. While she pulled out a yellow bottle of mustard, he took notice of the dog-like creature walking along the other side of the kitchen counter. He squealed in fright, squirming upon his owner's shoulder. "Silkie, what is wrong?" she asked, standing up with the condiment bottle in her left hand, "This mustard is for me," she pointed out, "I will get your snack now," she told him, reaching back into the fridge. All of a sudden, she heard a loud growl behind her, causing her to widen her eyes and turn around instantly, only to see nothing there. "H-Hello?" she stuttered, lighting up a star bolt upon her right hand as she raised it into the air in an attempt to see more clearly, but couldn't locate the source of the noise. Her pet larva squealed in fear, crying out. "Do no worry, Silkie…" she reassured, letting the star bolt on her hand go out, "Maybe it is just Beast Boy out for a-" Before she could finish her suggestion, the creature roared, leaping up into her and the young bug's view as he was about to pounce on them. "EEK!" she shrieked, jumping off to the side, dropping the mustard bottle in the process while holding onto her pet as she somersaulted across the ground, making the creature miss his target.

The Tamaranian turned around and lit up a star bolt on her right hand to see the beast that landed behind her: a mix of a sabretooth cat and a hyena, with large saber-teeth and a horn upon his dog-like nose. His stomach hair was a crimson red, while his back hair was black. The alien girl stood back up, her eyes glowing a bright green as she stepped back, still having Silkie slung over her shoulder. The creature growled as it inched closer to her, but was still kept at bay upon the threat of her utilizing her star bolts. Upon seeing it more clearly, she gasped, realizing something.

"A Panuncian?" she questioned, still keeping the beast from coming any closer to her or her pet while she backed away slowly, "But how did it-?" She stopped her next question the moment she bumped into something behind her. Before she could even react, she felt a hand on her body, pinching her just above her left shoulder, causing her to suddenly keel over and drop Silkie, falling onto the ground in a heap as she fainted. Her pet cried out for her in immediate worry as the bipedal humanoid loomed over them, wearing black suit with a red stripe in middle and grey pants under his cloak, along with grey gloves and a grey belt, as well as black boots with grey soles. Over that, yet still under his cloak were bones, worn as ornamentation. They consisted of a ribcage on his chest, a tail bone on his right shoulder and the skull of a horned animal on his left, ribs covering the back of his black suit and boots, and claws on his shoes. Upon his face, he wore a metallic gas mask, with red visors that were separated evenly.

"Target acquired," he stated slowly in a successful tone.

 **TITAN'S LOYALTY**

Silkie continued to cry out for his owner as she lied face down upon the floor. He attacker then picked her up, slinging her over his left shoulder.

"Heh," he laughed, "You were able to recognize the Panuncian at first glance…" he noted to the unconscious girl, "Truly wise for a princess…" he added, "Come," he beckoned to the alien beast, "We should make haste before anyone else arrives," he advised. The dog-like alien growled in agreement, following his master as they both headed towards the doors, with the Tamaranian in tow. The moth larva began squealing loudly once again, catching the attentions of the intruders as the Panuncian growled back at him. "Shut it up," his owner told the beast. Without any warning, the alien dog raced over to Silkie with a mighty roar, about to gnaw on him as he squeaked in fear. An object then flew by and struck the vicious creature on the nose, causing him to tumble over before he could reach the little bug. "Hm?!" the hunter exclaimed in shock, seeing the object that struck his pet fly right by him, headed for the doorway. He turned around to see that it was a birdarang, now in the right hand of Robin, who stood in front of the entrance.

"Who are you?!" he asked angrily, then gasped as he saw his teammate slung over the intruder's shoulder, "Starfire!" he screamed. The masked kidnapper reached into his cloak, pulling out a sniper rifle with his right hand, much to the hero's surprise. He fired it, but the boy wonder leapt out of the way, letting the laser beam blast down the doors while he pulled out his staff from his belt, extending it. He swung it out, striking the intruder at his right side, making him grunt as he slid back a few feet. He then re-aimed his weapon at Robin, firing a few more blasts, but the Teen Titans leader easily deflected them by spinning his staff rapidly in front of himself, as the beams struck the roof of the lounge. The hunter then suddenly let out a hypersonic whistle, making his opponent cringe a little as he was quite close to him, raising his right eyebrow in confusion. Without any warning, the Panuncian leapt over, about to strike his prey in the spiky haired hero. "Whoa!" he yelped as the creature pinned him against the floor after knocking him down, trying to gnaw through his staff, "Ergh…!" he grunted, sweating madly as he kept the alien beast at bay while he still could.

"Another time, Boy Wonder," the intruder stated as he was about to head out, "I already have my quarry…" he added, just about to walk right through the busted doors, when all of a sudden, a bright blue beam of light began heading towards him from within the darkness of the halls. He ducked, letting it zoom by to strike the kitchen counter, creating a small explosion of dust. The hunter then looked up to see a green tiger with black stripes race right by him, tackling his pet off of Robin, making him relinquish his grip on his staff as they both tumbled across the floor away from him. "Hmph," the masked intruder grunted, realizing that the other Titans had woken up.

"All right, man," a voice began in the distance of the dark hallway, getting his attention, "… visiting hours are OVER!" he exclaimed, coming into the hunter's view as Cyborg, who was about to strike him with his right fist. He dodged the metal man's punch, and then jumped away from another by his left fist, re-aiming his rifle at the Teen Titan. "Whoa!" he yelped, somersaulting away from a few laser blasts. Before he could even attempt to shoot at him again, the masked hunter saw his weapon become completely covered in a dark aura. It was then lifted out of his hands, much to his surprise as he saw it float above him, breaking into pieces rather instantly. He turned to see Raven floating at the destroyed doors, with her right hand encased by the black aura. She relinquished her magical hold on the rifle's pieces, letting them fall before the cloaked intruder.

"Who's this guy?" she asked as Cyborg went back to trying to hit him again, while he backed away.

"No clue," Robin replied as he stood up, "But he's trying to take Star," he mentioned, pointing out the Tamaranian slung over the kidnapper's left shoulder.

"I ain't gonna let him do that!" the half-robot Teen Titan yelled, landing a punch with his right fist on the intruder's chest, knocking him back a few feet as he stumbled, still holding onto the alien girl.

" _ **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**_ " Raven cried out, shooting a beam of her magic at the masked hunter, hitting him in the chest, causing him to strike against the window glass with a bang. He breathed heavily, yet still held onto Starfire. However, the Teen Titans' leader then leapt up, striking the kidnapper with his staff on his head, knocking him down to the floor, and making him relinquish his grip on the Tamaranian as she fell down too.

"Star, are you all right?" Robin asked, walking over to her while still having his staff ready. The intruder then got to his knees, noticing his pet still wrestling with the green tiger. He whistled at a hypersonic pitch again, causing the Titans just beside him to flinch and cover their ears.

"GAH!" Cyborg cried out in pain as his body began sparking wildly with electricity while he went down to his knees. Upon hearing the whistle, the Panuncian suddenly multiplied, having four copies of himself split from his main body, all racing after the other three Titans near their master. The tiger watched them go off in surprise, giving the alien beast the chance to throw him off, knocking him against the kitchen counter before he ran off to assist his master with the clones. The large cat morphed back into Beast Boy, who rubbed the back of his head in pain after he sat up.

"Ugh…" he groaned, then gasped as he realized the dog-like alien and his clones were after his friends, "Guys, watch out!" he cried out to the others. They looked over to see the multiple Panuncians charging towards them, much to their surprise. One leapt onto Robin, while two each tackled Cyborg and Raven, as they all fell in yelps.

"Well done," the hunter complimented to his pet as he kept the heroes at bay, allowing his master to get up. He then took hold of the still unconscious Tamaranian again, slinging her over his left shoulder as he was about to run out.

"Star!" the green skinned boy exclaimed, shape-shifting himself into a grizzly bear, roaring loudly before charging after the kidnapper. However, he whistled again, and one of the clones upon the sorceress leapt over, tackling the animal to the ground.

"That… whistling…" Robin realized as he struggled to get the alien beast off of him. The intruder then left through the busted doors, making his escape. The boy wonder gritted his teeth, using his right hand to grab a pellet from his utility belt. He opened it, making a cloud of smoke appear upon him and the Panuncian on top of his body. After a few second, he ran out of the small cloud while the dog-like predator growled in frustration. He looked to see his friends still struggling to keep the beasts at bay.

"Er, Robin!" Cyborg grunted as he noticed his team leader up and ready, "Get Star back!" he yelled, "We'll handle these guys!" he reassured.

"I can't just leave you-!"

"Go!" Raven interrupted, "We'll be fine!" she told him. The leader of the team nodded, running off after the kidnapper. Just then, the main Panuncian emerged from the smoke cloud, roaring angrily as he was about to give chase to the boy wonder.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg exclaimed, transforming his right arm into his signature sonic cannon. He fired a blast from it, directly striking the beast and knocking him down in pain. At the same exact moment, the clones upon the half robot began flinching in pain as well, along with the ones on Raven and Beast Boy. They each took the chance, knocking all the clones off of them respectively as they kept whining in pain.

"What happened?" the sorceress asked as her robotic teammate reformed his right arm while the grizzly bear shape-shifted back to normal.

"Dunno…" Cyborg admitted as he and Beast Boy got up with her and regrouped, away from the beasts, "Once I blasted that one goin' after Robin, all of 'em started twitching," he explained.

"And… which one was that again?" the green skinned shape-shifter asked, backing up as he and the others saw the Panuncians arise from the floor, growling angrily at them.

"Here's the deal," the half robot began to his comrades, "If you hit one, and they all start goin' down," he continued, "keep hittin' it," he advised, "We might be onto something…" he noted, forming his right arm back into the sonic cannon.

"Got it," Raven responded as her eyes glowed a bright white, while her hands became covered in the dark aura of her magic. Beast Boy morphed into a velociraptor, screeching out at the dog-like aliens before they leapt out at them, ready to attack. Meanwhile, the kidnapper was running through the dark halls, still carrying Starfire, who remained unconscious upon his left shoulder. Suddenly, a birdarang-shaped hook attached to a yellow line flew out of the darkness behind him, wrapping around his legs and making him fall to the ground, dropping the Tamaranian in the process. He pushed himself up off of the floor, turning his head to see Robin racing towards him, with a grappling hook in his left hand, and his staff in his right.

"So, we'll get to play after all…" the hunter noted, using his right hand to grab something within his cloak. He pulled out a sword, with razor-like, tiny blades upon the main one. He slashed through the line, getting up just in time to clash with the boy wonder's staff. The Teen Titans' leader gritted his teeth in frustration, spinning his weapon around as he tried to push the intruder back. However, he managed to hold off the constant strikes, rapidly swinging his sword onto Robin's staff, causing it to rupture in multiple places. Upon noticing, the young hero took one final swing with his weapon, striking the hunter's mask, knocking him back a couple steps as the metal upon it cracked as well. The boy wonder's staff then broke into pieces, surprising him,, while the kidnapper grabbed his mask with his left hand, taking it off and tossing it aside. Robin gasped as he saw his face: a skull-like appearance, turquoise in color with a large lower jaw, dark red sunken eyes, and what looked like gills under his cheeks.

"Who are you?" the Teen Titans' leader asked as he took a step back.

"Ah," the hunter realized with a grin, "He never told you about me, did he?" he questioned, making the boy wonder raise an eyebrow in confusion, "Not that knowing would help you…" he noted righteously, causing his opponent to growl at him. He pulled out two birdarangs, flinging them at the kidnapper, who deflected them with his sword. However, he was then driven back by a flurry of punches and kicks from Robin, knocking him down to his right knee. He let out another hypersonic whistle upon getting back up on his feet, catching the boy wonder's attention.

"That whistling!" he exclaimed, pulling out a disc from his belt, tossing it at the hunter's feet. It exploded upon contact, freezing his legs to the floor in ice. He gasped, and looked to see his opponent about to strike him in the face with his right fist. All of a sudden though, the Panuncian stormed in and tackled the Teen Titans' leader, pinning him against the floor with his clawed paws. "Gah…" Robin grunted as he tried to get up, but was helpless while the alien beast on top of him growled. Meanwhile, the intruder smashed at the ice with his sword, shattering it to pieces, allowing him to move again as he picked up Starfire, slinging her over his left shoulder while she remained unconscious.

"Oh, don't you worry, Boy Wonder," the hunter said in a reassuring tone, "You may yet become my quarry some day…" he told him, "But for now, my job is done," he stated, "Come," he beckoned to his pet, walking away. The Panuncian then had a clone split off from his body to keep his prey down while he followed his master.

"Get back here!" the Teen Titans' leader screamed, "STARFIRE!" he cried out while the clone growled at him. Suddenly, a blue beam of light struck the creature right off of him, sending him tumbling across the floor. The boy wonder then looked back to see his teammates coming over, with Beast Boy transformed back to normal.

"Robin!" Cyborg called out as his sonic cannon shape-shifted back into his right hand, "Are you all right?" he asked, bending over and lifting his team leader up.

"Er, I'm fine," he reassured, "Right now, we need to stop that guy from taking Star," he pointed out.

"We'll have to deal with the dogs first," Raven noted, seeing a pack of Panuncian clones heading their way, while the lone one got up, roaring loudly. They were all about to pounce upon the Titans, who got into battle ready stances, but suddenly, the beasts all disappeared in flashes of red light.

"Uh… what just happened?" Beast Boy asked, blinking in confusion.

"The real dog wasn't with those ones…" the sorceress realized, "It must be with that guy," she added.

"He couldn't have gotten-" Robin's sentence was interrupted as the tower began to rumble, catching the whole team's attention.

"Dudes, what is that?!" the green shape-shifter yelled as their base continued to shake.

"Sounds like a rocket…" Cyborg pointed out, causing Robin to widen his eyes in realization.

"It's a ship!" he exclaimed, "Hurry!" he beckoned. The other Titans raced after him, heading up to the roof. Outside, the spacecraft began to hover higher over the tower, turning to its right as it was about to depart. The boy wonder ran out through the sliding doors, but ended up being too late as the ship blasted off in a burst of red light, disappearing into the vast night sky. The others followed outside, seeing their leader's cape blowing in the wind. "Star…" he said in defeat, dropping down to his knees while his teammates quickly went over to him.

Later, as the sun had come up, the team of four began observing video footage of the overnight attack in the main lounge, while also looking at still images of the intruders.

"I don't get it," Raven admitted as she had her hood removed, looking at one of the control panels, "The alarms didn't go off, but the cameras caught everything," she noted.

"You're right, they did catch everything…" Robin agreed, "The only way the alarms wouldn't have gone off is if that guy had an honorary Titan's communicator," he began, "or a retinal scan of the Titans stationed here in order to get in," he explained.

"A what?" Beast Boy asked as he sat on the couch, with Silkie lying in his lap.

"An eye scan, pretty much," Cyborg responded, "But I don't see how that's possible…" he admitted, continuing to observe the video footage with the others. He played back the part where he had blasted the main Panuncian in the lounge, which caused the others to go down in pain as well. "You see that, Rob?" he asked, pausing the screen, "When I hit the one goin' after you, they all started hurting," he pointed out.

"Interesting…" the boy wonder said, rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"Kinda reminds me of Ditto…" the green skinned shape-shifter added, getting everyone's attention.

"What did you say?" Robin asked in surprise.

"You know, Ditto," Beast Boy responded, "One of Ben's aliens that could copy itself like that _thing_ ," he explained.

"So, it's alien?" Raven guessed. Suddenly, her leader's eyes widened as he realized something.

"Check the access list and see who's come by recently," he told the half robot.

"On it," he replied, pressing a few buttons on the system control panel before reaching the list of those who had accessed Titans Tower. He scrolled up to the most recent date, being today, and gasped upon seeing Ben Tennyson's name next to it.

"Ben?!" the green skinned shape-shifter exclaimed in shock, standing up as Silkie fell off his lap and onto the floor.

"So he wasn't lying…" Robin realized.

"What?" Raven said in confusion upon hearing.

"The guy we fought last night said that someone on the team knew him," the boy wonder explained in reply, "None of us knew who he was," he pointed out.

"Maybe Star did…" Cyborg suggested.

"Or maybe _he_ did…" Robin added, making all of the Titans' eyes widen in realization, "This guy we fought was completely prepared to take Star, and make sure that we wouldn't get in his way when we stepped in," he explained, "If I just decided not to take the night off for once…!" he muttered in frustration, slamming his right fist against the control panel.

"Robin, calm down," Raven advised, going over to him and placing her right hand on his left shoulder, "We'll find a way to get Starfire back," she promised in a comforting tone, making him feel a little more at ease while he removed his fist from the panel.

"Okay, so this guy that took Star had a rifle, a gas mask, a sword, and a pet that he could whistle commands to," the half robot listed off, "Not to mention, he had a ship for his escape," he added.

"Right…" the boy wonder noted, "He's an alien criminal…" he pointed out, "And someone who knows Ben," he mentioned, "If he was able to get his retinal scan, then I'm sure Ben's met him before," he told the group, walking off towards the busted sliding doors, "And if he knew Ben, then he'd have to know us," he finished.

"So, what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked as his team leader was about to depart.

"Cyborg, ready the T-Car," he told the half robot, "We're heading out to Bellwood," he said to the whole group, "We need Ben's help," he stated.

 **END**

 **All right! Remember, chapters will be coming out a bit more frequently as it has been with "Stay The Same" and "A New Evolution". Be on the lookout for the second chapter by this coming weekend!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **Star, I understand how you feel. But it doesn't change the fact that we need to stop him…**_

 _ **~Ben Tennyson,**_

 _ **from Apprentice PART II**_


	2. EPISODE I PART II

**Hey everyone! Looks like most of you are already super excited to be reading this story. Though, the coming chapters are likely going to blow your. Just a fair warning. But before I get into this chapter, I should note that a couple of you would really like to see remade Teen Titans episodes with Ben 10. As much as I'd like to do so, along with the fact I've done crossover remakes before, I'm not exactly keen on going through 65 episodes, with a few of them possibly not containing Ben at all.**

 **Yet, I will consider it, as it is something I've done before. So, we'll see. Right now, we need to get back into "Titan's Loyalty" with the second chapter! Enjoy!**

 **EPISODE I: PART II**

The sedan-like T-Car zoomed over the open highway, racing by a sign that said "Welcome To Bellwood". Inside, Cyborg was driving while Robin sat next to him on the passenger's side, and Raven was sitting in the back, observing a piece of the rifle that was used by the kidnapper.

"If the guy's alien," she began, getting her teammates' attentions, "could he be related to the Gordanians?" she suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Could be," the half robot agreed as he kept his eyes focused on the road ahead.

"The Gordanians are likely suspects for wanting to kidnap someone like Starfire," Robin noted, "But yet…"

"I know," Cyborg responded, "The guy we went up against last night wasn't even close to looking like those lizards from the good old days…" he remembered.

"Yeah…" his leader agreed, looking out to see that they were getting closer to the city, "We know one thing though," he pointed out, "That guy's met Ben before, and knows about him a little too well…" he noted, squinting his eyes seriously.

"Stay cool, Robin," his half robot teammate advised, "We'll find Ben, and get Star back," he promised.

"By the way," Raven began, getting their attentions, "you sure it's a good idea to have Beast Boy flying around the city to look for him?" she asked.

"He'll be fine, Rae," Cyborg reassured, "Besides, havin' him be out in the open might get Ben's attention a little more easily," he mentioned.

"Let's just hope he doesn't attract any negative attention…" the sorceress said, somewhat concerned, yet not as invested in her teammate's safety. Meanwhile, Robin began tinkering with the T-Car's systems, pressing a few buttons, including moving his left hand across the touch screen next to the wheel. After a few moments, a blinking green marker appeared on the screen, at a considerable distance from the "T" marker, which indicated the location of the vehicle.

"Looks like we got a few more miles before we reach Plumber HQ," the boy wonder noted, crossing his arms again, "Even if Ben isn't there, we can still ask for their help in finding Star," he pointed out as his half-robot teammate changed lanes on the highway, taking the next exit, which was leading into the city of Bellwood.

"Sure wish Tennyson still had his communicator…" he said, "That'd make this visit a little less unexpected," he added.

"Not likely that he'd keep it handy after all this time," Raven told him, "Besides, he's got his own multiversal team to worry about…" she mentioned, just as the T-Car merged onto the main road, which was plagued with traffic.

"OH COME ON!" Cyborg screamed angrily as he began fuming, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"At any rate…" Robin began to the sorceress, "let's just hope we can find help…" he told her, amidst all the honking of different vehicles around them.,

"Oh, don't make me bring out my sonic cannons!" the half robot yelled, sick of the congested traffic. His passengers sighed, waiting patiently as the loud outbursts of noise surrounded them.

 **TITAN'S LOYALTY**

Within the city, a small truck was parked on the curb of the street, with "Max's Plumbing" written on both sides of its carriage. Just beside it stood the local smoothie joint, Mr. Smoothy. At one of the tables near the establishment, Ben Tennyson was slurping down a frozen beverage quickly through a straw, while his Revonnahgander partner, Rook slowly drank his own from a seat next to him. Sitting across from the two at the small table was a girl with Caucasian skin, wearing a short-sleeved blue jacket over a white shirt with a lightning mark, colored like a rainbow. She also sported rainbow colored bracelets and black sport shorts, along with blue, high top boots upon her feet. To top it off, her hair was colored like an actual rainbow. She had a bored look on her face as she left her feet on the table, watching her boyfriend and his partner drink away their smoothies.

"Are you done yet?" she asked, putting her legs down as she placed her right elbow on the table, resting her head against her fist as she waited for them to finish. Her boyfriend took one final slurp of his drink, removing his mouth from the pink straw afterwards.

"Aah…" he sighed out of satisfaction, "Nothing like a good old smoothie to pass the time," he admitted as his alien partner finished with his.

"Indeed," he agreed, "Though, after what we have encountered the past couple of weeks," he began, "this seems rather mundane," he noted.

"Yeah, I hear ya," Ben agreed, "But hey, maybe a break after all we've been through lately is just what we need…" he suggested.

"WHAT?!" his girlfriend exclaimed, getting his and Rook's attention, "A guy like you, with tons of alien powers, wants to take it easy?!" she questioned, quite shocked.

"Well… Rainbow, you gotta understand why," her boyfriend told her, "I was on a monster planet, I got erased from reality, I helped you fight evil sirens, and I had to help stop a terrorist group from killing one of my friends," he listed off, "So taking a breather doesn't sound like a bad idea…" he pointed out.

"Besides, after your battle against the Red Lotus, you are the one who should take things more easily," Rook explained.

"Yeah, I know, I know," the rainbow haired girl agreed, "But ever since that fight, I've felt fine," she pointed out.

"After all that?" Ben questioned in surprise with a raised eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm," his girlfriend replied with a nod, "I think it's got something to do with my Equestrian magic…" she admitted, "Like I can heal faster…" she added.

"Well… that's a welcome surprise," her boyfriend noted with a grin, "So, I heard from Ash that you got involved in quite a stir back in his world…" he mentioned, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah," Rainbow responded, "He, Gingka, and I got mixed up with this Pokémon called Diancie, and things… got crazy…" she told them.

"I remember you calling me while you were there," Ben mentioned.

"And Ash and Fluttershy being rude and interrupting…" the rainbow haired girl added, "Yeah, that was fun…" she said sarcastically.

"How could all of it not be?" her boyfriend questioned, "I heard you caught your first Pokémon, and met up with actual legends that represented life and death!" he added, "Why wasn't all that fun for you?" he asked.

"Well… it was…" Rainbow replied, "But… it's just that…" she began slowly, "… you're not around…" she admitted. The Omnitrix bearer just blinked in surprise, gritting his teeth out of concern. "I-I don't mean it like that, honest!" his girlfriend claimed, blushing a bright red, "I just… it's been two weeks after we left Korra's world, and we haven't hung out since," she explained, "And now that we are… well… it's not what I expected…" she confessed, crossing her arms as Ben and Rook looked at each other in surprise.

"Were you expecting to fight off alien criminals alongside us?" the Revonnahgander guessed, getting a nod in response.

"That's all I'm asking for!" the rainbow haired girl exclaimed, "Some action'll be the perfect thing to keep me up!" she told them, pumping her right fist excitedly.

"Uh, I wouldn't go asking for that if I were you…" her boyfriend advised while his partner pulled out a collapsible tablet from his belt, forming it out as he looked at the reports upon it.

"Why not?" Rainbow asked, getting a brief pause from the Omnitrix bearer before he spoke again.

"Let's just say the last time I asked for something to happen," he began to reply, "I got scared out of my wits," he told her, "I don't want you to get into that kind of trouble…" he added, expressing his concern as his girlfriend had a sullen look on her face.

"Interesting…" Rook said, catching both Omni Force members' attentions.

"What is it?" they asked in unison, with Rainbow getting up and walking over to see what was on the Plumber's tablet.

"Apparently, an alien vessel recently landed in the African savanna," he told them as he showed the picture on his device, being a large, golden colored, cylindrical shaped spacecraft dug into the earth of the animal homeland.

"Whoa…" the rainbow haired girl said in awe.

"Though, reports claim that the crewmembers of this ship are only expecting a delivery shipment at this location," the Revonnahgander explained, "Hardly worth investigating," he added, putting the tablet away.

"Aw…" Rainbow groaned, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Come on, Rainbow," her boyfriend pleaded, "Isn't there something we can do to pass the time?" he asked.

"I dunno…" she responded, "I've gotta head back to school by the end of the weekend, so there's only so much I can do now…" she explained, looking away dejectedly.

"Huh…" Ben sighed, "Since I'm not in school anymore," he began, "I don't know if I really understand how you feel…" he admitted, going over to his girlfriend and placing his right hand upon her left shoulder, "But I do get that you wanna have a lot of fun with while you have the chance," he noted, making her nod with a little grin, "So, how 'bout we head back to Plumber HQ and do some training for a bit?" he suggested.

"Training?" Rainbow questioned with a little laugh, "Isn't that the last thing _you_ wanna do?" she asked, making him sheepishly rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well?" he said, expecting an answer.

"… Sure," she replied, "But you know, I could use a little drink…" she admitted.

"I'll buy you one," her boyfriend replied, going up to the smoothie-like structure where the server was, "What flavor do you want?" he asked.

"Hmm…" the rainbow haired girl pondered, "Surprise me…" she told him with a flirtatious wink, making him blink in surprise before letting out a chuckle.

"All right then," he said before reaching the counter.

"I am also in need of another smoothie!" Rook declared, tossing his empty cup into trash can while he jogged over to the structure, standing behind his partner. Rainbow giggled a little, leaning against the table, smiling in anticipation for what she'd do later.

"What is that?" a voice asked, catching her attention as she stood up, seeing a few people on the streets looking up at the sky.

"Is that a bird?" a man asked.

"It looks bigger than a hawk…" a woman pointed out.

"Maybe we should call pest control…" another man suggested jokingly, getting a few blank stares in response from the other people on the streets. The rainbow haired girl then looked up into the sky as well, seeing that the people were observing a large pterodactyl, which soared around overhead, circling the area below him. What really caught her attention about it was the fact that it was completely green in color, just before it flew away.

"Whoa…" she said in surprise, then looked back to see her boyfriend still waiting on her surprise smoothie, "Guess it's time for prehistory to _become_ history!" she exclaimed excitedly, punching her left hand with her right fist, running out towards the street, "Goin' hero!" she cried out, jumping up into the air. Suddenly, in a bright flash of light, her skin became light cerulean, with wings appearing on her back and pony ears upon her head, along with a lengthened ponytail. She flew up into the air, heading after the once extinct dinosaur.

"All right, Rainbow Dash," Ben began as he walked away from the counter with a smoothie in his right hand, "Hope you like mint chocolate-chip, 'cause-" He stopped his sentence the moment he noticed that she wasn't at the table, and was nowhere in sight. Rook then came over, slurping on his frozen beverage in satisfaction.

"Aah…" he said after a big gulp of the drink, "Where is Rainbow?" he asked.

"Huh… gone…" his partner replied, "I bet she's sick of sticking around and doing nothing but get smoothies…" he guessed while the Revonnahgander pulled out his MPG from the sleeve pocket on his armor, activating it to pull up a map of the multiversal system.

"She is still within this universe," he pointed out to the Omnitrix bearer, "Perhaps she's just heading to Plumber HQ for her training," he suggested, putting his device away.

"Probably…" Ben agreed, "Come on," he beckoned, heading over to the Proto-TRUK with Rook. Elsewhere, the T-Car was now moving along the streets of Bellwood, without too much traffic around it.

"Finally…" Cyborg said in relief as he didn't have to deal with the congestion of cars, "Next time, I think we should just fly here, all right?" he suggested, getting no response from the other two Titans in the vehicle.

"It's gonna be weird to see Ben again after all this time…" Robin admitted, "But I know he'll be willing to help," he pointed out.

"And his friends too," Raven mentioned, "Rook and Hinata…" she remembered.

"Oh yeah," the half robot said, reminiscing the time they had met, "Wonder how Tennyson's been doin' with his girlfriend since that time…" he pondered.

"Cyborg," the Teen Titans' leader told him sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, stay focused," he responded, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. Meanwhile, the green pterodactyl continued to survey the skies overlooking the city, trying to find the Omnitrix bearer. He squawked loudly, getting the attentions of the citizens below as they looked up to see him, but didn't seem to draw anyone that resembled the hero of Bellwood.

"SURPRISE!" a voice exclaimed, catching the dinosaur off guard as he was suddenly struck on the back by Rainbow Dash's feet, being sent down crashing onto a roof of one tall building. He tumbled for a bit before coming to a halt on his backside, squawking in pain while his attacker landed beside him. "Man," she began, impressed with her work, "you dinos need to learn to stay extinct," she said, cracking her knuckles. The pterodactyl then morphed back into Beast Boy, who groaned in pain as he rubbed his back with his right hand, surprising her.

"Dude!" he yelled, "Why don't watch where you're going next time?!" he shouted angrily, while the rainbow haired girl blinked in surprise.

"You're a… kid?" she questioned in shock, raising an eyebrow.

"Technically, I'm a teenager with super powers," the green skinned shape-shifter replied as he got back up, dusting himself off and walking away from her.

"Uh, hey!" Rainbow yelled, getting his attention, "What're you doing flying around the skies as a dinosaur?" she asked.

"I'm trying to look for someone," he replied out of annoyance, taking out his T-Communicator from his belt, "So do me a favor by not knocking me out of the sky again," he advised.

"Yeesh, sorry…" the rainbow haired girl apologized, crossing her arms as she looked away for a moment. She then took notice of Beast Boy's communicator, raising an eyebrow in suspicion as she thought of something. "So, you're looking for someone, huh?" she guessed, walking over as she clenched her fists.

"Yeah," he replied, putting his communicator away, "You probably heard of him befo-" His sentence was immediately halted as he got punched right in the gut by the winged girl's right fist, causing him to stumble back a few steps while he wrapped both of his arms over his stomach. "Dude, what was-?!"

"I know who _he_ is," Rainbow interrupted, "And I'm not letting you get to him," she declared. The Teen Titan blinked in confusion, but then developed a serious look on his face as he stood up.

"Fine then!" he yelled, immediately morphing into a gorilla afterwards, roaring loudly before the rainbow haired girl.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed in shock, "Now that's more like it…" she admitted, clenching her fists even more tightly. The green haired animal was about to slam his right fist upon her, but she quickly span out of the way as he struck nothing but the floor, jumping up and landing a swift kick with her right leg on his head. He stumbled back, feeling his head as he growled angrily. His opponent then dashed over, hitting him again and again, leaving him in a daze as he couldn't counterattack. Before she could strike him again though, he shape-shifted into a python, wrapping around her upper body and wings, causing her to fall over. "Ergh!" she grunted, trying to break free on his grip, but he squeezed her even more tightly, moving his head up in front of her face, hissing right at her. "Nice trick," she said, "Now let me show you what I can do!" she exclaimed, folding her wings out little by little, making the snake's grip on her loosen. At the moment she had her wings practically freed, she dashed up, causing the green python to be blown away after losing his grip on her. He morphed back into his human form and pulled out his T-Communicator, just as Rainbow landed back down, still ready to fight him.

"This is the place?" Cyborg questioned as the T-Car was parked on the curb, next to a small building with "Max's Plumbing" written on it.

"Wow. Subtle…" Raven quipped upon noticing before she and the others got out of the vehicle. Robin walked to the window of the store, looking inside to see nothing but plumbing hardware inside.

"This is another one of the Plumber HQ's entrances," he noted, "since their base is underground," he added.

"So… do we just walk on in, and they'll know we're here?" the half robot asked, very puzzled.

"I don't think it works that way," the sorceress replied, getting an annoyed stare in reply from him. Suddenly, something on their leader's belt began to buzz loudly, catching his attention as he reached into it, pulling out his T-Communicator and opening it up.

"Beast Boy, is that you?" he asked.

" _Ergh… Titans!_ " the shape-shifter's voice screamed over the communicator, " _I'm under attack!_ " he cried out, making all of his friends' eyes widen in shock upon hearing.

"Let's go!" Robin beckoned immediately, running out onto the streets. Raven flew after him while Cyborg followed on foot. Back in the downtown area, a green ram tumbled across the pavement before banging into the hood of a car parked on the curb, causing its alarm to go off wildly. He shape-shifted back into the green-skinned teen, rubbing his head in pain with his right hand before getting back up, seeing his opponent dashing right towards him. He quickly morphed into a hyena, about to gnash the girl with his teeth as he jumped to her.

"Whoa!" she yelped, spinning out of the way before landing on the pavement, skidding across it before coming to a stop. The hyena landed as well, morphing into a triceratops, charging towards her with his three horns. Before she could even react, the dinosaur struck her, sending her flying through the air, and crashing into a moving car in the opposite direction.

"What the?!" the driver yelled in shock, just as Rainbow sat up on the busted vehicle, groaning a little while she brushed dust off of her jacket. The triceratops began charging for her again, but she then instantly dashed over, kicking it at the left side, causing it to tumble onto a truck, smashing it.

"Heh… heh…" she breathed while the dinosaur shook his head, morphing himself into a sasquatch, "Seriously?!" his opponent exclaimed, speeding right at him, engaging in close combat. Many citizens began screaming and hollering as they got away from the battle, just as the rainbow haired girl managed to land a swift kick with her right leg upon the beast. However, he managed to recover quickly enough, and grabbed her by the wings. "Uh oh," she realized, getting flung in a heartbeat into the window of a parked sedan, "Ugh…" she groaned, trying to get back up. The sasquatch then shape-shifted into a velociraptor, storming towards her with his teeth ready to crunch her. "Ah!" she shrieked, putting both hands out to stop the dinosaur, with her right holding back his head and her left blocking his bottom jaw, "Bleh!" she hollered in disgust upon catching a whiff of his breath, "You could… stand to take a mint… once in a while…" she grunted before kicking him up into the air with both of her feet, and then dashed after him, striking the beast on his right side with her fists, sending him hurdling down to the pavement, tumbling across it in a heap before morphing back into his human form.

"Ugh…" he groaned, rubbing his head in pain, while Rainbow flew over, about to strike him in the back from above just as he noticed too late, but suddenly, a blue beam of light zoomed in, striking her directly and sending her tumbling across the pavement in a holler. Beast Boy looked up and smiled to see his teammates had come to his aid, with Cyborg having his sonic cannon ready on his right arm. "Guys!" the green skinned shape-shifter exclaimed, getting up and running over to his allies.

"Beast Boy, what did you do?" Raven asked, putting the hood of her cloak back on over her head as she looked at him sternly.

"Hey, she started it!" he claimed, pointing out at the rainbow haired girl, who stood back up, panting a little as she wiped her lips by moving her left arm across them.

"Who is that?" the half robot asked.

"No idea," his best friend replied, "But she knows Ben…" he mentioned, making his eyes widen.

"She must be one of his enemies," Robin guessed, pulling out a new staff from his belt, extending it out, "We'll take care of her first," he told the others, "then we'll find him," he declared, "Titans, go!" he commanded, pulling out a birdarang, flinging it out at their opponent.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, jumping out of the way before it could strike her. She then raced out at the group, with the leader spinning his staff around, blocking a swift kick from her right leg. Cyborg then ran in, about to strike her with his left fist as she was occupied with his leader, but she quickly dashed past him, knocking the boy wonder aside in the process.

"Ergh…" he grunted in frustration, getting back up and jumping after his enemy. She flew back, engaging in close combat with his staff as he blocked every punch and kick she threw out at him, giving his teammates the time to prepare for a counter strike. Raven's eyes glowed a bright white as her hands became covered in a dark aura.

"Hiyah! Hua!" Rainbow exclaimed as she kept on striking Robin's staff, pushing him back while he still managed to block her.

" _ **Azarath Metrion Zin-!**_ " Before the sorceress could finish her spell, the rainbow haired girl suddenly flew by her and the others in an instant, blowing them all back in hollers as they fell to the pavement.

"Whoa…" Beast Boy said in awe as she saw the girl getting away, soaring high into the sky.

"Cyborg!" the boy wonder cried out.

"On it!" he responded, throwing out his left arm as his hand rocketed off after the girl, attached to a metal rope. His leader pulled out a grappling hook from his utility belt, firing it towards her as well. They each wrapped around a leg of hers, causing her to gasp in surprise as they began pulling her in.

"Grr…" they groaned together, sweating while their lines slowly continued to reel the girl in.

"Agh!" Rainbow grunted, flapping her wings as quickly as she could to try and gain altitude, but still felt herself being drawn down to the ground by the two ropes upon her legs. Suddenly, she widened her eyes upon realizing something, grinning as she then flew down in an instant, much to the surprise of the two Teen Titans while she began to dash towards them. Without any warning, she blew by the team, causing Raven and Beast Boy to tumble off to opposite sides of the street in hollers, while she took Robin and Cyborg along with her in yelps, as she carried them along over the road with her gained momentum.

"Whoa-oh-OH!" the boy wonder exclaimed, just before the line of his grapple snapped, causing him to hit and roll across the pavement in a heap, while his teammate still had a grasp on their opponent. As the hook came off of her left leg, the rainbow haired girl began kicking the robotic hand still attached to her right, but it wouldn't budge. She then noticed something ahead, smirking. The half robot saw her suddenly fly upwards, and then looked ahead too late to see himself crash into the back of a semi-truck trailer, rupturing the doors.

"Ugh…" he groaned in pain, falling down while above, his winged opponent kicked his left hand off of her leg, letting it fall to the ground just beside him. The Teen Titans' leader then got up with the others, pulling out a disc from his utility belt and tossing it at her. It exploded in midair, creating a bright flash of light.

"AH! MY EYES!" she screamed, being blinded by the intense light that burst out before her.

"Raven, now!" Robin commanded. The sorceress then let out beams of her magic from her hands, forming together to form the claws of a raven, about to clasp over Rainbow. However, her pony ears suddenly twitched, and even as she couldn't see, she dashed away, letting the claws grab onto nothing but air. "What?!" the boy wonder said in shock as she came down, about to land a swift kick on him with her right leg. He held his staff out to block her, skidding back a little from the force of her attack. Beast Boy then ran over, transforming into a lion, leaping up to pounce on the girl with a mighty roar. Her pony ears twitched again, causing her to immediately grab her opponent's weapon, spinning around it to land a kick from below with her left leg on the green animal, making him tumble across the ground while she flew off, knocking the leader of the group down in the process.

"Oh no you don't!" the hooded girl exclaimed, having the black aura encase her hands once again while her eyes glowed, " _ **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**_ " she yelled, firing beams of her magic out at the speedy girl, whose ears twitched once again as her eyes were closed. She dodged every blast sent towards her, rushing by her opponent in a flash as her mouth gaped open in shock, looking back to her land back on the pavement, skidding across it before coming to a complete stop, breathing heavily before she slowly opened her eyes back up, rubbing them a little with her right hand. "Whoa…" Raven said, actually impressed.

"I hear ya," Robin agreed as he got back up, "This girl's got some skill…" he noted, while Beast Boy morphed back into his human form, walking over with his leader.

"No kidding…" he admitted, "You blinded her, and she _still_ kicked our butts!" he mentioned.

"Yeah, but she's gettin' tired," Cyborg pointed out as he came over, "As strong as she might be, she doesn't have the stamina to keep up," he explained.

"So we hold out as long as we can until she fumbles," the boy wonder told his teammates, "all right?" he questioned to them.

"Right," Raven agreed, re-readying her magic. The green skinned teen shape-shifted into a gorilla, while the half robot prepared his sonic cannon upon his right hand. The leader of the group span his staff around before putting it behind his back in his left hand, using his right to mockingly gesture for the girl to attack them. She spat at the ground with a grin, chuckling a little before dashing back out at her opponents. Robin leapt up after his well, about to collide his staff with her right fist. Meanwhile, Rook and Ben were sitting inside the Proto-TRUK, driving along the roads of downtown Bellwood. They approached a red stoplight, causing the Revonnahgander to bring his vehicle to a slow and steady halt.

"Huh…" the Omnitrix bearer sighed, holding the smoothie that was meant for his girlfriend in his hands.

"Are you… _still_ concerned that she is bored of her stay?" his partner asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow.

"I know she's bored, Rook," he responded, placing the smoothie in a cup holder, "It's just that I want her to be happy…" he admitted, supporting his head up with his right hand as he stared off into the distance.

"I thought that upon the abolishment of the Omni Force's dating rule," the Revonnahgander began, "she was most excited to become your girlfriend," he told him.

"She was," he replied, "We went out to a couple of places in Korra's universe together during the few weeks after the… uh… you know…" he said, stopping himself and getting a nod in reply from his partner.

"But then, she had to return home afterwards," he noted.

"Yeah, and she got bombed with a lot of schoolwork," Ben told him, "So… she was... pretty mad about that," he mentioned.

"And during the two weeks you had not seen each other physically," Rook began, "she was making up classwork, and travelling through Ash's universe, with her friends," he explained, somewhat overwhelmed at how busy she had actually been.

"Yep," his partner replied, "Huh…" he sighed again, "And I know that she's been bored of all that work and wants to have some fun…" he added, "Guess I'm pretty worried at how this'll affect our relationship," he pointed out.

"Perhaps the reason you are feeling this way is because of how you feel about her," Rook guessed with a grin.

"Yeah, you're right," the Omnitrix bearer replied, making him blink in surprise.

"Come again?" the Revonnahgander asked, widening his eyes in shock.

"I said yeah, I really like her," Ben admitted to him, "She's a lot more different than Julie… or Hinata…" he mentioned, "mainly 'cause she's like… me," he pointed out, smiling a little.

"I never thought that you would say I was right," his alien partner confessed, still in shock.

"Well, I am," he said, "And I need to do something that'll at least make this short visit memorable for her," he noted, "Besides picking a fight with someone to get some action…" he added.

"Agreed," Rook replied, "If you are going to take my advice, then I have an idea," he told him.

"Okay, shoot," Ben responded.

"Uh…" the Revonnahgander said, reaching for his Proto-Tool.

"No, no, no," his partner advised, shaking his head, "I meant tell me what your idea is," he told him out of annoyance.

"Oh," Rook realized, clearing his throat out of embarrassment for not understanding the expression, "Well, you could try something such as taking her to a movie night or out to a restaurant," he suggested.

"Yeah!" the Omnitrix bearer agreed, "A restaurant doesn't sound too bad…" he admitted, "But I can't just take her to Burger Shack or a place like that," he pointed out, while his alien partner looked ahead to the streets in front of him with widened eyes, noticing something besides the stoplight, which had turned green, "I've gotta take her somewhere special…" the brown haired hero noted.

"The Titans…" the Revonnahgander uttered, getting his attention as he turned to face him.

"What?" he said in with a raised eyebrow, "I don't get- Oh yeah!" he realized, interrupting himself, "That pizza place back in Jump City we always went to was pretty good," he remembered, "Thanks for that, partner," he said in gratitude, "What made you think of the Titans?" he asked curiously.

"That," Rook said, pointing out ahead, making him turn and gasp to see Cyborg tumble across the pavement in front of them, firing a few blasts from his sonic cannon while a green hawk followed him.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy?!" the Omnitrix bearer exclaimed in shock. He and his partner then flinched upon hearing an explosion, and then looked to see Robin pass by, flinging a few birdarangs out in the opposite direction while he retreated.

"Along with Robin!" the Revonnahgander pointed out, "What could they possibly be doing here?" he asked.

"I think the better question is who the heck are they fighting?" Ben asked, just as his alien partner looked out to his right, widening his eyes upon seeing something.

"Oh dear…" he said in worry.

"What?" the Omnitrix bearer said with a raised eyebrow, turning to see where Rook was looking, "Who's-? Oh no…" he muttered in disbelief, having sighted Rainbow Dash dodging magical blasts from Raven, dashing at her and kicking her down to the ground while in midair, sending her tumbling across the pavement. She rushed by the Proto-TRUK while her friends were left in shock as they saw her battle the Teen Titans. "My girlfriend's fighting the Teen Titans…" her boyfriend noted.

"We should make sure things do not get any worse than they already are," Rook advised, grabbing his Proto-Tool while he moved the throttle of his vehicle, keeping it parked in front of the stoplight.

"Right!" Ben agreed, opening the door and jumping out of the truck with his partner, running after the group that passed by. The rainbow haired girl was engaging in close combat with Robin, having knocked away his staff by kicking it out of his hands. They each blocked their respective blows, until the winged girl jumped up and kicked him back, pushing him away a few feet. Beast Boy then morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, roaring loudly as he was about to crunch her with his massive teeth. However, she dashed underneath him, striking his lower jaw and making him tumble backwards in a wail, falling over in a dust-filled heap.

"Oh, that's it!" Cyborg yelled, readying his sonic cannon, aiming it carefully while he fired off a few shots at his opponent, who dodged them easily, still flying around. However, the half robot managed to target her location, locking onto her thanks to his mechanical red eye. "Booyah," he uttered, firing a blast that struck the girl directly in the back, causing her to plummet in a hollering echo.

"Now!" Robin cried out. The large dinosaur then got back up, shape-shifting into a gorilla again, jumping onto cars and then into the air, striking the girl in the gut with his right fist. Raven joined in, firing beams of magic that struck her as well, knocking her down to the ground, having her tumble wildly along the pavement. The Teen Titans' leader leapt in to follow, delivering a final blow with a kick to Rainbow's shoulder just as she got up, causing her to shriek in pain, grabbing at it while she stumbled back, gritting her teeth angrily.

"What's the matter?" the metal man of the team asked as he and the others regrouped with their leader, "Mad that you're not keepin' up with us anymore?" he guessed sarcastically.

"Ergh… no…" the rainbow haired girl grunted angrily, standing up straight and clenching her fists, "I'm just mad that I can't beat you like this…" she muttered in frustration.

"Say what now?" Beast Boy questioned in confusion after he had morphed back from being a gorilla. They then all felt the air begin to stir around them, seeing it begin to surround the winged girl.

"Uh oh," Raven realized.

"Titans, be ready," Robin advised, getting into a battle ready position with his team. The air continued to swirl around their opponent with an ominous feel as the scrapes and bruises on her body were disappearing, making them all step back. Suddenly, green glowing ropes began to wrap around the rainbow haired girl, causing her to gasp in shock.

"What the?!" she exclaimed in surprise, "AH!" she yelped loudly as the ropes began to pull her away from the Titans, who looked out and gasped with smiles, seeing a humanoid pterosaur, resembling a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider with his retractable wings. He had a beak-like mouth, and his wings were rather small, which were connected to a jetpack-like structure on his back. He had green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and yellow wings. To top it off, he Omnitrix symbol was on his left shoulder.

"Ben!" the boy wonder exclaimed in realization as he saw Astrodactyl reel the girl in, with Rook right beside him.

"Are we glad to see you!" Beast Boy pointed out in glee, while the humanoid pterosaur finally pulled the girl in fully, relinquishing his energy whips as they went back into the holes upon his arms.

"Rainbow, are you all right?" the Revonnahgander asked the winged girl, much to the surprise of the Titans.

"Eh, I'm fine," she reassured, and suddenly deactivated her magic, with her wings, pony ears, ponytail, and light cerulean skin all disappearing in a flash of light, causing her former opponents to widen their eyes in disbelief, "I just wish I could've taken care of 'em myself…" she admitted.

"What you _should've_ done was tell us what happened!" Astrodactyl squawked, going over to the Titans.

"Ben, wait!" his girlfriend cried out, "Those guys are no joke!" she told him, "They pummeled me!" she added.

"Yeah, I know," the humanoid pterosaur responded to her shock as she blinked in surprise, "So, what happened?" he asked the group.

"Well, I was looking for you from above," Beast Boy began, "and then all of a sudden, WHAM!" he exclaimed, punching his left hand with his right fist, " _She_ came in and knocked me out of the sky," he told him, pointing at Rainbow Dash.

"He was a pterodactyl!" she yelled back while the Omnitrix symbol on Astrodactyl began to beep as she walked over with Rook, "People were getting nervous about it!" she mentioned, just as the alien transformed back into Ben in a green flash of light.

"Uh huh…" her boyfriend responded with a sigh, "And so you started fighting afterwards, right?" he guessed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand in agony.

"Well… he said he was looking for you…" the rainbow haired girl told him, "Thought that he was gonna try and… kill you or something…" she admitted.

"Why would I do that?!" the green skinned shape-shifter asked angrily.

"Exactly!" the Omnitrix bearer agreed, going back over and placing a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, "Rainbow, remember the time I told you about that superhero team I stayed with for a while before the war in Naruto's universe?" he asked, making her look up as she tried to recall such a conversation.

"Oh yeah!" she remembered after another moment, "That was when you got Starfury in the Omnitrix, right?" she guessed, getting a simple nod in reply, "But, what does that have to do with…" She stopped her sentence as she looked back at the Teen Titans, who glared at her with annoyed looks. "Oh…" she realized, "Um… whoops…" she uttered in an apologetic tone.

"I'm really sorry about this, you guys," Ben apologized.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" Robin asked, "Isn't she one of your enemies?" he questioned, glancing at her.

"Actually-"

"She is one of our allies," Rook interrupted, "A member of the Omni Force, and a skilled fighter," he added.

"The Omni Force?" Raven said in confusion, "Is that like… a new team name?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," the Omnitrix bearer replied, "And this girl right here is Rainbow Dash," he introduced, "Our latest member," he began, "… and my girlfriend," he added.

"WHAT?!" Cyborg exclaimed in shock, "What happened with Hinata?!" he asked.

"You guys broke up?" the sorceress questioned, "Why?" she asked.

"Guys, enough with the questions, please," Ben pleaded, "It's a long story, and I can explain it all later," he told them out of annoyance.

"Dude," Beast Boy began, " _this_ girl almost took the four of us down by herself," he said.

"Really?" the Omnitrix bearer questioned, somewhat impressed as the rainbow haired girl smiled. But he shook his head, glancing back at her disappointedly, causing her to frown.

"Here is the question that we would like to ask you," Rook chimed in, "Why are you here?" he asked. The Titans all exchanged glances with one another before Robin spoke up.

"We need Ben's help," he told them.

"My help?" the Omnitrix bearer said in surprise as he walked up to his former team leader, removing his hand from his girlfriend, "With what?" he asked, then realized that a certain someone was not among the group, "Where's… Starfire?" he questioned nervously.

"That's the problem," the boy wonder replied, "She's been kidnapped," he stated, making Ben gasp in shock.

"The Tamaranean princess has been kidnapped?!" the Revonnahgander questioned in surprise.

"Tamaranean?" Rainbow uttered, confused, "Is that… Starfury's alien race or something?" she asked unknowingly.

"Yeah, it is," Ben responded, "What exactly happened?" he asked the group.

"Someone broke into Titans Tower last night and took off with her," Cyborg explained in reply, "We got video footage of the guy, but have no idea who he is," he told him.

"Which is why we need your help to identify him and track him down," Robin stated, placing his right hand on his former teammate's left shoulder, "Can you help us?" he asked.

"Of course," the Omnitrix bearer replied instantly, with a serious look on his face, "We can bring Rainbow and Rook along to help out," he added, making his two friends glance back at each other in surprise.

"That's fine," the boy wonder said, "Titans, we're heading back to the Tower," he told them. Ben then walked back over to his partner and girlfriend.

"Rainbow, Rook," he began, "Looks like we've got ourselves a rescue mission…" he stated, having them nod in reply.

 **END**

 **Oh my! Now, for those of you that have any questions, please leave them in your reviews. I'll be to answer any I can throughout the next couple of chapters. But anyways, it's time to continue SpiritReaper42's scenario story. This comes off from "Finding That Showcase Smile", so be sure to look back at that first if you're confused. With that said, let's start!**

 **SCENARIO**

 **Bray Wyatt: -stops the clones and brings them back to the other side of the ring, feeling satisfied with their work-**

 **Dean Ambrose: Hah... Guess they had enough...**

 **Dolph Ziggler: -stands up holding his arm in pain- Yeah... But now, Team Wyatt's still fresh with only minimum damage.**

 **Hinata: And we could use more energy right now… Me, Naruto, and Natsu have all been in the ring for a while...**

 **Ben: *** **transformed back from Humungousaur, holding Naruto over his shoulder** *** And Naruto's already out…**

 **Ryback: -holds his Intercontinental title- I don't think we can be of much help now...We're beat.**

 **John Cena: True… But if they think that they can get away that easy, we're not giving up. Let's just recover on this one.**

 **Sunset: Right!**

 **Natsu: Go Rex!**

 **Big Show: -glares at Rex- Alright tough guy. Show the giant what you got. I'm waiting -laughs-**

 **Rex: Wait no more! *** **uppercuts Big Show in the face with a surprise Blast Caster strike** *****

 **Big Show: -backs up into the turnbuckle rubbing his jaw-**

 **Rex: That not enough? *** **transforms arms into Funchucks** *** How's this? *** **starts swinging them around wildly** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: -laughs- This reminds me of a time when Big Show got beat up by Floyd Mayweather at WrestleMania 24.**

 **Dean Ambrose: Oh yeah. That match was embarrassing for Big Show, but I found it really entertaining. I mean, I don't know how a short, skinny man, who happened to be a boxer, could beat up Big Show in just one match.**

 **Roman Reigns: -shrugs and nods- Big Show can't always beat anybody smaller than him. He just doesn't know who he's dealing with.**

 **Big Show: -grabs Rex by his shirt and throws him out of the ring-**

 **Rex: Whoa! *** **crashes** *** Agh…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Oh! Talk about having hands big enough to throw anything or anyone as far as you can.**

 **Gingka: Rex, are you okay?**

 **Rex: Gimme a sec…**

 **Big Show: -goes out of the ring and grabs Rex with one and throws him at the steel steps-**

 **Rex: GAH!**

 **Chris Jericho: -grips on the ropes and glares at Show- Hey, you better watch it, Big Show! Huh? You know who's the referee here!**

 **Big Show: -goes in the in ring and stands in front of Jericho- Who do you think you're talking to, huh? You wanna fight me then? Come on, fight me!**

 **Rex: Ugh… Why can't this be easier?**

 **J &J Security: -starts hitting Rex with kendo sticks- **

**Rex: Ow, ow, ow!**

 **Ash: Rex!**

 **Pikachu: Pika pi!**

 **Dean Ambrose: Alright, that's it. I might be hurt, but I've had enough of this. -runs to them followed by Roman-**

 **Jamie Noble: -tries to swing the stick, but gets stopped by someone gripping the stick, then looks to see Dean-**

 **Dean Ambrose: You like hitting people with sticks, huh? Let me show you how it's done. -yanks the stick out of Noble's hands and starts beating him with it-**

 **Joey Mercury: -Tries to help out Noble but receives a Superman Punch from Roman-**

 **Roman Reigns: -helps Rex up to his feet- You alright, buddy?**

 **Rex: Better now.**

 **Dean Ambrose: Better get in the ring then.**

 **Rex: Got it!**

 **Big Show: -tags in Wyatt as he goes out-**

 **Rex: Uh oh…**

 **Bray Wyatt: -runs and takes out Rex with running crossbody-**

 **Ben: Ooh!**

 **Sunset: That's not good…**

 **Rainbow: Way not good!**

 **John Cena: Wow, Bray Wyatt seems to be enjoying everything he does...**

 **SpiritReaper42: Yeah, but he doesn't know what he's been getting into since the beginning.**

 **Bray Wyatt: -pins Rex- Follow! The Buzzards! -laughs-**

 **Chris Jericho: -counts to 3 but Rex kicks out at 2-**

 **Rex: *** **breathes heavily** *****

 **Dolph Ziggler: Alright, Rex knows he can't let a move like that put him out.**

 **Erick Rowan: -stands there being silent-**

 **Natsu: What's up with goat face here?**

 **Dean Ambrose: -snaps his fingers on Erick trying to get him to respond- I think Rowan is broken.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Really? No wonder he didn't say anything...**

 **Bray Wyatt: -goes on his Spider Walk position crawling over to Rex-**

 **Rex: *** **freaked out** *** Uh, guys!**

 **Natsu: Rex, tag me in! *** **gets tagged** *** Thanks! *** **jumps into ring as Rex gets out, with flames on his fists** *** Fire Dragon Wing Attack! *** **strikes Wyatt with both of his flaming fists** *****

 **Ryback: Alright! Rex managed to tag in Natsu before he would have been taken out by that Sister Abigail move!**

 **John Cena: Of course Natsu eliminated Kane from the start. Let's see if he can manage to eliminate another.**

 **Bray Wyatt: -falls face first on the turnbuckle-**

 **Natsu: Want some more?!**

 **Luke Harper: -tags himself in and hits Natsu with a Super Kick-**

 **Natsu: Ergh!**

 **Roman: Man, just when Natsu could have given Wyatt a bit more damage...**

 **SpiritReaper42: That monster got lucky getting away. But he won't be lucky for long...**

 **Luke Harper: -sends Natsu to the turnbuckle with a strong Irish Whip-**

 **Natsu: GAH! Darn it…**

 **Natsu Wyatt: -tries to get in the ring but was blocked by Chris causing a distraction-**

 **Sunset: I don't think so! *** **activates magic, using her levitation power to keep Natsu Wyatt back** *** Ergh…**

 **Luke Harper: -goes to take out Natsu with a big boot-**

 **Natsu: *** **crosses arms over face to defend himself** *****

 **Erick Rowan: -stops Harper by getting in his way and takes his mask off-**

 **Natsu: What?**

 **Dolph Ziggler: Wow. Another Wyatt Family reunion, but it'll be short lived since Erick'll put Harper in his place.**

 **Dean Ambrose: Wait a minute. Didn't those two reunited 2 months ago?**

 **SpiritReaper42: Oh no...**

 **Erick Rowan: -turns around glaring at Natsu-**

 **Natsu: What's with the glare, man? I can take care of this guy. I was just letting him-**

 **Erick Rowan: -runs and takes out Natsu with a splash then uses an Irish Whip to bring him to Harper-**

 **Natsu: Gh! What?!**

 **Luke Harper: -spins and takes out Natsu with a Discus clothesline and pins him-**

 **Natsu: Gah! Let me go!**

 **Rainbow: Natsu!**

 **Ben: We got double crossed!**

 **Roman Reigns: I knew we shouldn't have trusted that sheep mask wearing freak.**

 **Gingka: Then why bring him in?!**

 **John Cena: Don't blame me, Erick was one of my Survivor Series Team Cena member.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Guess we saw that one coming...**

 **Hinata: Oh no…**

 **Erick Rowan: -gets out of the ring-**

 **Chris Jericho: -manages to get Natsu Wyatt away and counts and hits 3 resulting in Natsu being eliminated-**

 **Sunset: Oh no…**

 **Natsu: Ergh…**

 **Ryback: Now the numbers are against us…**

 **Natsu: Sorry guys. They got me…**

 **Roman Reigns: -spears Rowan from out of nowhere then walks back to the others-**

 **Ben: Whoa!**

 **SpiritReaper42: That's what Rowan gets for turning his back on us...**

 **Rainbow: And this is what Harper's gonna get for hurting Natsu! *** **activates magic and dashes right into Harper** *****

 **Luke Harper: -falls back first to the floor-**

 **Rainbow: *** **stomps on him, pinning him** *** Big surprise, huh?**

 **Chris Jericho: -counts and hits 3, resulting in Harper being eliminated-**

 **Dolph Ziggler: Yeah! Now the odds are even since Rainbow put Harper down out of nowhere!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Don't get too excited. The odds are even but who knows what could happen next.**

 **John Cena: Might as well find out...**

 **END SCENARIO**

 **Wow, that's awesome! Ahem, expect another scenario in the next chapter or the one afterwards. In the meantime, leave any questions or comments you may have, and I'll catch you guys later!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **If it makes you feel any better, I'd rather hang out with you. Your sister has a weird vibe about her…**_

 _ **~Ben Tennyson,**_

 _ **To Starfire in Sisters**_


	3. EPISODE I PART III

**Hey everybody! A lot of reviews came in after the last chapter, and most of them were very flattering and persuasive. But sadly, there are a couple of issues with me trying to remake Teen Titans episodes with Ben 10, the main one being time. With what I've already planned on doing with future fanfics and such, I don't have the time to recreate this awesome series.**

 **Secondly, like how I said why I wasn't going to do a Legend of Korra: Book 4 story, its not something I'm that keen on doing right now. I mean, I can imagine the episodes with Ben, but writing them is a different story. And it can be difficult.**

 **I'm sorry if this disappoints you guys, because I know that you'd at least like a couple of episodes featuring the Teen Titans, but I just don't have the time right now… Well, not this summer anyway. *** **winks** *** Yes, I will try to remake the Teen Titans with Ben 10, but only after my freshman year in college. I want to stay focused on my studies, and also keep in contact with you guys. So leave a review with any questions or concerns, and I'll be sure to answer them later.**

 **With that said, I think it's about time to end Episode I of "Titan's Loyalty", so here you go!**

 **EPISODE I PART III**

The Proto-TRUK followed the T-Car as both vehicles were driving along the roads of Jump City, moving along the coastline while they headed for the docks. Rainbow, Ben, and Rook were in the truck, with the Revonnahgander at the wheel, while in the high tech sedan, Cyborg drove with Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy as his passengers. They were communicating by radio in order to pass the time as they kept riding along the city streets.

"So, Starfire was a princess?" the rainbow haired girl asked, initiating a conversation.

"Yeah," her boyfriend replied, "She fell down to Earth one night when I was here a long time ago," he told her, "And before I knew it," he began, "I ended up fighting alongside her and the others to stop some aliens from obliterating the place," he explained.

"Whoa," his girlfriend said, somewhat shocked.

"If I remember correctly, the invaders were known as the Gordanians, correct?" the alien at the driver's seat guessed, getting a nod in reply from his partner.

"Star was offered up to them as a slave," Robin chimed in, "but she escaped before they could take her to their home planet," he mentioned.

"Oh man…" Rainbow said with a nervous look on her face.

"So, this guy who took her…" Ben began wondering, "Did you guys find out anything about him?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"All we know is that he's alien, along with his pet," the boy wonder replied.

"A pet?" Rook questioned, with him and his partner glancing at each other in surprise.

"We got footage back at Titans Tower," Cyborg told them, "So you can help us figure things out," he added.

"All right," Ben agreed, "And again, sorry about earlier," he apologized pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's fine, Ben," Robin reassured, "We'll talk at the Tower," he stated, just before the signal on the radio cut out.

"Huh…" the Omnitrix bearer sighed in frustration, causing his girlfriend to glance back at him worriedly.

"Are you… uh… mad at me?" she asked quietly, afraid to hear his response. However, he merely turned his head and glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, causing her to chuckle nervously. "Heh… heh… right…" she realized, looking down in sadness.

"Rainbow, the last thing I wanna worry about is my girlfriend getting into a fight with my old teammates," Ben explained to her, "And you're the one who started it all by attacking Beast Boy!" he shouted.

"Okay, okay," the rainbow haired girl said, "I just… ugh, forget it…" she groaned, crossing her arms as she looked away.

"Listen, I'm not _that_ mad at you," her boyfriend reassured, "It's just that I'd like you to think about things before picking a fight," he told her.

"I know, I know…" she responded quietly, still not looking at him.

"But in retrospect," Rook began, chiming in, "her battle with the Teen Titans proves that she has grown stronger from her battles with the Red Lotus," he explained, making her smile, but not his partner, "Was that too soon?" he asked him.

"I'm sorry," the Omnitrix bearer apologized, "but that doesn't let this issue slide," he told his girlfriend, who sighed deeply, "Besides, we've got bigger things to focus on," he mentioned, looking out ahead. The Revonnahgander and the rainbow haired girl turned their heads as well, seeing the T-Car's wheels suddenly invert as they were approaching the water of the docks, with the hubcaps facing downward. They opened up, with the hover jets activating as the vehicle began to float, heading over the shore.

"Whoa…" Rainbow said in awe.

"I had thought there was a secret passage to the Tower…" Rook admitted, "But this is definitely impressive," he noted, then pressing a button upon the steering wheel of his own vehicle. It suddenly began to shape-shift, catching the attentions of all the other Titans, except for Cyborg.

"So, how do y'all think they're gonna get across in that plumber truck?" he asked the group.

"Uh, Cy?" Beast Boy said, trying to get his attention as he looked back towards the transforming vehicle with Raven from the backseat.

"I mean, how does a Plumber like Rook get around in somethin' like that?" he asked, "I was sure he said a ship the last time we saw him…" he recalled.

"Cyborg," Robin chimed in, getting his attention, "that _is_ his ship," he pointed out to him, having him look back and gasp to see the Proto-TRUK, now being a winged spaceship that followed his own vehicle.

"Guh… da-duh-dah…" he uttered in complete disbelief, awed at the beauty of the vehicle that was behind his.

"I think that broke him," Raven quipped as she took her hood off, just as they were approaching the Titans Tower.

 **EPISODE I PART III**

Moments later, both vehicles were parked beside each other in the garage, at the base of the headquarters. Everyone got out, with Cyborg immediately rushing over to Rook's Proto-TRUK, drooling at its beauty.

"Oh my goodness…" he moaned, panting wildly like a dog, "This ship's a beauty!" he proclaimed.

"Indeed," the Revonnahgander agreed, going up to the half robot while he placed his right hand upon his vehicle, "All Plumbers are provided with a standard vehicle upon passing through the Academy," he explained, "Though, I did make some modifications to mine so that it would fit in with Earth vehicles," he admitted, looking back at it.

"You mean the 'transformin' from truck to ship' thing?" Cyborg questioned, "How's that work?" he asked.

"Ah, yes," Rook recalled, opening the door to his vehicle, "That is thanks to the nano-shift transformer I had installed," he told him, making his eyes widen, "I could show you how it-"

"Rook, Cyborg, come on," Ben beckoned as he was grouped with the other teens, "We gotta take a look at the footage from last night," he said sternly, walking off. His partner and former teammate blinked in surprise, glancing at each other. But they both shrugged, following him through the hall out of the garage with Rainbow and the other Titans, heading for the elevator in the short distance.

"So, this is where you lived for four months?" the rainbow haired girl asked, looking around while she trotted beside her boyfriend, "Gotta say…" she began, "it's… not as cool as Plumber HQ…" she admitted, much to the dismay of the teenage superheroes, "Eh, no offense…" she apologized instantly.

"Trust me, Rainbow," Ben promised, "This place is a lot cooler than it seems," he told her, causing her to grin in anticipation. The seven of them all walked into the elevator, with the half robot placing his metallic hand upon a blue screen, which scanned him for a moment. After a few seconds, the compartment they were in began to rise, slowly going up as it came into the light of the windows, which overlooked the shining sea beyond the island.

"Whoa…" the rainbow haired girl said in awe after a moment of flinching upon seeing the bright light of the sun, "This is… beautiful…" she admitted, placing her hand against the glass, never thinking she would actually say that last word she uttered.

"So, what exactly happened with Hinata?" Raven asked the Omnitrix bearer, getting his and Rainbow's and attentions.

"Uh… it was… complicated…" he responded, "She and I stayed together for a while after the war and everything," he told her, "But… in the end, I knew she had feelings for someone else," he confessed, "so I ended things there with her," he finished.

"And _who_ does she actually like?" Beast Boy asked, chiming in, much to the annoyance of the sorceress.

"Another guy on the Omni Force who's the strongest-"

"Rainbow," her boyfriend interrupted sternly, making her stop.

"Uh, right…" she realized, "Your conversation, not mine," she noted, "Sorry!" she apologized, moving back to her observation position at the window of the elevator.

"So, anyways…" Ben began again, "… I wasn't going to stay with Hinata for a committed relationship in the first place," he told the two, including Robin, who started to listen in, "Main reason being that we only got together to try and get the attention of the guy she liked," he explained.

"Makes sense," the green skinned shape-shifter admitted, crossing his arms and nodding his head.

"And then you met Rainbow?" Robin guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," the Omnitrix bearer replied, looking back at his girlfriend, "Though, we didn't end up a couple right away…" he noted, "We had to deal with a lot of stuff before she even joined the Omni Force," he pointed out, "like her training while trying to take down some evil girls," he said as an example, "And even after all that, we still weren't an item," he added.

"Why not?" Raven asked, making him sigh.

"Because…" he began, "…I kinda didn't want to," he admitted, "Whether it was Julie, or Hinata…" he continued, "I just felt that I wasn't good enough to start dating someone again…" he confessed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cyborg chimed in.

"I believe he is referring to the guilt he felt for creating the Omni Force's dating rule," Rook replied for his partner.

"Dating rule?" the boy wonder questioned in surprise, catching Rainbow's attention as she glanced over.

"Huh…" the Omnitrix bearer sighed, "Yeah, the team rule I had so that no main members could date each other," he told them.

"And prevented them from bringing non-members to other universes," the Revonnahgander added.

"For their protection…" Ben mentioned, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, making the Titans all look at him worriedly.

"But, I won him over a few weeks after I joined the team!" the rainbow haired girl chimed in, smiling widely as she went over to her boyfriend's side, placing her hands on his shoulders. He grinned back at her, letting out a little chuckle, while his former teammates beamed as well, along with his partner. Just then, the elevator stopped moving, with the doors sliding open on the other side.

"Here we are," the half robot noted, walking out first, with everyone else to follow as they had reached the top floor of the building. Moments later, the doors to the lounge opened, revealing the room the area to the whole group.

"Ooh… sweet!" Rainbow exclaimed in excitement, "I take it _way_ back," she told the others, "This pad's awesome!" she declared, running down and jumping onto the curve shaped sofa, lying down on it comfortably. Beast Boy followed down, leaping on the couch as well.

"Home sweet home," he said, pulling out a video game controller from under his seat that the rainbow haired girl took notice of.

"You got video games up here?!" she asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh," the green skinned shape-shifter responded as he reached into the couch again to pull another controller out from the cushions after a moment of digging through them, "We've got Mega Monkeys, Hover Racers…" he listed off, tossing the controller to the girl, "Ooh!" he realized, widening his eyes in delight, "And I think we still have one of Ben's old Sumo Slammer games!" he added, getting up and going over to the game console as he looked around for the video game case.

"One of my old Sumo Slammer games?" the Omnitrix bearer questioned in surprise, but then shook his head as there was a more immediate matter to take care of, "Come on, you guys," he said sternly, "We gotta look at the video from last night…" he told them.

"Uh, yeah, right," Rainbow agreed, putting her controller down, as did Beast Boy, standing up and walking back to the sofa. Meanwhile, Rook was investigating the lounge, noticing that the kitchen counter had been a bit ravaged, along with the walls being scattered with claw marks.

"It appears your struggle against these intruders lasted for quite a while…" he noted, kneeling down and rubbing his chin as he took a closer look at the evidence left upon the lounge.

"Yeah, it was a tough one," Cyborg replied, walking over to the mainframe console, about to pull up the security footage of the attack, "If the fight lasted longer, I think we would've won," he added, pressing a few buttons on the keyboard before the screen turned on, appearing with a bright flash.

"And both of these guys that came in were alien?" Ben asked, getting a simple nod in response from Robin, who walked over as the rainbow haired girl stood up from her seat. After a few moments of configuring the systems, the half robot got the footage on the screen, with everyone gathered around him.

"Here it is," he said, pressing one last button with a click, and then the paused screen began the playback of the overnight clash, with sound included as they heard the roar of the alien beast in the video. The Omnitrix bearer and his partner's eyes widened in surprise, just before the footage was paused at the moment they saw it about to trample the boy wonder.

"You know what that is?" Raven asked the two.

"Yeah…" Ben responded, crossing his arms in concern.

"It is called a Panuncian," Rook told the Titans, "A vicious alien that is a native of the planet, Hathor," he explained.

"And the natural predator of Ditto…" his partner added.

"So that's why it could multiply…" Beast Boy realized.

"When have you seen the creature before?" Robin asked curiously.

"A while ago," his former teammate responded, "And if it's with who I think it is…" he began, "…things are gonna get complicated…" he admitted, making the Teen Titans' leader raise an eyebrow.

"Keep it going," he told Cyborg, who began playing the footage from where it left off, continuing through the conflict with the intruders as the other Titans had joined in with their leader.

"Cool…" Rainbow said in awe, then saw the screen switch to the video from another camera, which featured the boy wonder up against the masked man.

"That sword…" the Revonnahgander began to say as he recognized the intruder's weapon, getting his partner's attention while he looked on even more worriedly. All of a sudden, they saw Robin break his mask while his staff had crumbled to pieces. The kidnapper then grabbed it and threw it off, revealing his skull-like face.

"Khyber," the Omnitrix bearer stated upon seeing the hunter's face, while Rook gasped in shock.

"So you do know him…" Robin noted, while the half robot paused the footage.

"Yep," his former teammate replied, "Khyber's an alien hunter who was after me for a while," he told the team, "Wanted me as a… mantelpiece for his trophy collection…" he added, shuddering.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," his girlfriend chimed in, "This guy tried to kill you?!" she asked in surprise.

"On several occasions," the Revonnahgander replied for his partner, "But besides his true motivations to have Ben as a trophy," he began, "he had also worked alongside foes for other goals," he continued, "being hired to do so," he finished, crossing his arms.

"So then…" Raven began to realize, "he's an alien bounty hunter?" she guessed, getting nods in reply from Rook and Ben.

"But how could one guy be able to take you on so many times?" Beast Boy asked, quite confused.

"Khyber's pet dog… uh… cat… thing had something called the Nemetrix," the Omnitrix bearer explained, "It's something that could let his mutt transform into the natural predators of my aliens…" he told them, "Well, most of them anyways…" he added.

"Whoa…" the green skinned shape-shifter said, somewhat shocked.

"And you said that guy almost got you more than once?!" Cyborg chimed in out of surprise.

"Pretty much," Ben replied, "The only reason I got out of all those messes was because of my friends and my partners," he admitted, making Rook smile at him, "Besides, he's not much of a threat now," he pointed out.

"Why not?" the sorceress and Rainbow asked simultaneously, looking back at each other in surprise.

"After our last encounter with Khyber, we had taken the Nemetrix out of his pet's custody," the Revonnahgander explained in response, "and placed it in Plumber storage for safekeeping," he added.

"But he was still able to get his hands on Starfire…" Robin mentioned, letting out a sigh.

"Don't worry, Rob," the half robot reassured, placing his left hand on his leader's shoulder, "We'll get her back," he promised, but the boy wonder still looked with defeat in his eyes.

"If this… Khyber guy didn't have his doohickey on his doggie…" Beast Boy began, "…then how'd he knock Star out?" he asked.

"Khyber's a skilled alien hunter," Rook noted in reply, "It is more than likely he prepared to deal with a Tamaranean beforehand," he mentioned.

"Okay, we've assessed that part of the problem," Ben chimed in, "So here's the real question," he began, "where'd he take her?" he asked. The rest of the group remained silent for a moment as they tried to think, but couldn't come up with any ideas as to where the huntsman could've gone. All of sudden though, Rainbow's eyes widened with a jolt as she thought of something.

"You guys… said Khyber snuck into the Tower, right?" she asked, getting all of their attentions.

"Yeah," Robin replied, "Why?" he asked, somewhat confused by her question, as were the others.

"Well, from what I heard just now, Ben's had to deal with him upfront," she explained in reply, "I think that's because… he doesn't want to lose his target…" she told them, "…even if it means having to do the job himself," she added, making her boyfriend's eyes widen in realization.

"You're right…" he said, "Khyber's never taken me down when my back's turned," he told the group, "He always wanted an honorable fight to the death with me, no matter how long it would take…" he explained.

"But this attack on Starfire…" Rook began to point out.

"He wanted it done quick an' easy," Cyborg noted, finishing the Revonnahgander's sentence, "Like he _had_ to get this job done right for the first time," he added.

"Yeah…" Robin agreed, "If that's the case," he began, "maybe he needed to get her somewhere for someone…" he suggested.

"He is a bounty hunter," Rook noted, "And if recall correctly," he remembered, getting his partner's attention, "Albedo led you into a trap so that _he_ would have you cornered in his headquarters," he told him.

"Wait, Albedo?!" the green skinned shape-shifter exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, yeah," Ben said with a sigh, "This happened a while after I left the team," he began, "but Albedo's been put behind bars, so we're all good," he reassured as the Titans all looked at each other.

"Anyways," Robin spoke up, starting up a conversation again, "if Khyber's making a bounty on kidnapping Star for someone, who could it be?" he asked.

"Good question…" the Omnitrix bearer admitted, rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"Maybe they got a delivery location like those shady weapons' dealers," Beast Boy suggested.

"Maybe…" Cyborg agreed, still pondering along with the others.

"A delivery, huh…" Rainbow muttered to herself as she tried to think of what she had learned earlier today. Suddenly, the memory hit her like a freight train as her eyes widened in realization. "That's it!" she exclaimed, causing everyone to jitter in surprise upon her outburst.

"What's it?" her boyfriend asked.

"Eh, hold on," she said, racing over to the Revonnahgander, "Rook, you still got that tablet of yours?" she asked.

"Uh, of course…" he replied, reaching into his belt and pulling out the collapsible device, opening it up as its screen appeared, "But why do you want to-?"

"Just show 'em the report you showed us this morning!" the rainbow haired girl yelled, causing him to tap a few icons on the screen immediately, pulling up the report of the alien vessel in Africa.

"What's… this?" Raven asked as she floated over, with the other Titans looking at the tablet as well.

"A report of an alien vessel within the African savannah…" Rook replied, "Though, I do not believe it has anything to do with Starfire…" he admitted, making Rainbow frown.

"Wait a sec…" Cyborg said as he saw the image of the ship carefully, taking the device out of the Revonnahgander's hands, "Maybe we oughta' take a closer look at this…" he suggested, going over the mainframe controls and pressing a few buttons before an extension cord popped out, allowing him to connect it to the tablet. After pushing a few more buttons on the controls, the report came up on the big screen, including the enlarged image of the ship. Everyone except Rainbow gasped upon seeing it.

"Uh, what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Rook, how'd we miss this?" her boyfriend asked his partner, with his eyes widened in shock.

"M-Miss what?" the rainbow haired girl stuttered, still getting no response from anyone, "Can someone please tell me what the heck this means?!" she asked impatiently.

"It is a Gordanian space pod…" the Revonnahgander replied.

"Gordanian?" Rainbow questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Aren't those the guys who took Starfire as a slave?" she asked, getting a nod in reply from everyone else.

"That's the exact same ship we saw the night we all met each other…" Robin noted, horrified at the current development.

"If the Gordanians are on Earth," the half robot began, "it's bad news," he stated.

"Super bad…" Beast Boy added as he and the others all looked back at the rainbow haired girl, who blinked in surprise.

"Thanks for bringing this up," the boy wonder said in gratitude to her, "Now we've got a lead…" he pointed out.

"So… we're flying to Africa?" the green skinned shape-shifter guessed.

"What do you think?" Raven asked rhetorically, floating off towards the doors, making her teammate groan in frustration, running after her alongside the others.

"Nice job with the find," Ben said to his girlfriend as they jogged out, making her slightly blush.

"Hey, whatever makes up for earlier," she responded with a smile.

"Come on," her boyfriend beckoned, "We've got a friend to save…" he stated seriously, walking into the elevator with everyone else. Surprised by his attitude, Rainbow pondered his feelings for a moment, grasping her right arm with her left in worry. A while later, the whole group of seven was gathered at the roof, where the bright orange T-Ship had just come up from the main platform, with all of the Titans getting into their respective seats of the aircraft: Robin at the fuselage front section, Beast Boy at the fuselage mid-section, Cyborg at the fuselage rear section, and Raven at the port wing. The starboard wing was unmanned, as it had been Starfire's. "You make any improvements to this thing?" their former teammate asked as they were all putting on their headsets, getting prepared to launch.

"Course we did!" the half robot replied, "Besides getting rid of your seat behind Robin, we added some new propulsion systems, thrusters, radar detection," he listed off as examples, while Rook's Proto-TRUK had automatically come up to the roof of the base, landing next to the T-Ship, "But I don't think I've got anything like that…" the metal man admitted, stunned at the auto-pilot of the Plumber spacecraft, making Ben laugh.

"Why don't I go with you guys?" he suggested, catching the attention of his girlfriend, who stopped while the Revonnahgander entered his vehicle.

"You sure you wanna do that?" the sorceress asked.

"Yeah," the Omnitrix bearer replied, "It'll be like old times with all of us in the same ship," he mentioned, "Besides, you're gonna need someone to fill that empty seat," he added with a smug look on his face.

"All right, fine," the boy wonder agreed, letting his former teammate jump up and climb into the seat at the starboard wing, putting on his headset afterwards. Meanwhile, his girlfriend sighed, going back over to the Proto-TRUK, getting inside of it. After both ships were ready, they slowly lifted themselves into the air and turned to the right, taking off moments later in a burst of speed.

"Doesn't it seem like a really big coincidence that the Gordanians are on Earth when Star got kidnapped?" Cyborg asked the whole team as they were connected by radio, after about a half an hour since they had departed, "Like… too big?" he added in question.

"Kinda…" Raven agreed, "It could be a trap," she pointed out.

"But it's also our only lead to Starfire," Robin chimed in, "So we'll have to chance it," he stated.

"Besides, the Gordanians are definitely suspects," Ben added, "especially with the fact they've gone after Starfire before," he noted.

"Yeah, but…" the half robot began, "don't you think they would've gone after Star again once they found out they lost her the first time?" he questioned, making the whole group in the ship widen their eyes.

"…I bet they were afraid because of how we defeated Trogar," the boy wonder pointed out after a few silent moments of thought.

"Probably…" the Omnitrix bearer agreed.

" _Uh… Ben?_ " his girlfriend chimed in over the radio, getting his attention, " _Can I… ask you something?_ " she asked.

"Sure, go ahead," he replied.

"Well… I noticed how… serious you are about this whole mission…" Rainbow told him as she nervously put her hands together, "And… I was… kinda wondering if…" she continued, "…Starfire was one of your ex-girlfriends…" she admitted, blushing a bright red. Everyone blanked out for a few moments upon hearing the girl's words, stunned by what she said.

"BWAHAHAHA!" her boyfriend burst out laughing all of a sudden, surprising everyone else. He continued, causing the rainbow haired girl to develop a very confused look on her face.

"Ben…" she began, no longer nervous, "I don't know if that laugh's good or bad," she continued, "but you better tell me the truth before I-!"

"S-Sorry!" Ben apologized with a stutter, chuckling just a little, "It's just that… Starfire was my _friend_ ," he told his girlfriend, "We never dated," he added.

"Oh, okay…" she said, "I only thought that because… you're so serious about rescuing her…" she noted.

"Yeah, I am," her boyfriend responded, "And besides," he continued, "if she's with anyone right now, it's Robin," he pointed out, making the Teen Titans' leader blush on the spot in embarrassment.

"Uh… well…" he tried to say, but was feeling too uncomfortable to do so.

"Robin's dating Starfire?" Rainbow questioned in surprise, "Wow, that must be fun," she noted.

"Actually, we're-"

"Don't tell me you two _still_ haven't officially tied the knot!" Ben yelled in interruption, "Star loves being with you!" he exclaimed at him.

"I-It's just that I-"

"Robin's just shy to admit he likes Starfire," Cyborg chimed in teasingly, interjecting on his leader's sentence.

"No, that's not what I-!"

"Ugh, enough already!" Beast Boy yelled in interruption, "Just say you like Star and get it over with!" he ordered. The boy wonder hung his head down in embarrassment, lucky that Raven and Rook didn't interject as well.

"So, was this what it was usually like for you guys?" the rainbow haired girl asked after a laugh.

"Yeah, it's bringing back memories," her boyfriend replied, "Both good and bad…" he added with a serious look back on his face.

"Ben, I assure you that we will save Starfire," his alien partner promised, "The Gordanians are not so formidable upon this planet," he noted.

"Plus, that Khyber guy's not as dangerous without his… Nemetrix, right?" the sorceress chimed in, "I'd say we got this," she told him.

"…You're right," the Omnitrix bearer replied, "It's just that the first time I saved Star from the Gordanians…" he began, "…things didn't end too well…" he mentioned.

"Huh?" his girlfriend said in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes," the Revonnahgander realized, "You had once gone to the planet of Tamaran to meet the Grand Ruler about five years ago," he remembered, "If I recall correctly, he was Magister Tennyson's partner in the academy, and had invited him to come and visit," he added.

"Yeah, that's how it all started…" his partner replied, having a shameful look on his face.

"This was when you met Star, her parents, and her siblings, right?" Robin guessed.

"And when the Gordanians attacked and ravaged the entire planet…" Raven pointed out, getting a nod from Ben in reply.

"There's a lot more to the story…" he mentioned to their surprise, "Stuff that only Star and I knew about…" he added.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

"I mean the kind of things I can't forgive myself for after getting involved in that mess," the Omnitrix bearer explained, "…And I think you guys should hear about it..." he suggested.

"Ben, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to…" his girlfriend admitted.

"But I'm going to," he replied defiantly, "The whole thing," he stated, "From when we arrived to the end of the battle," he told them. The rest of the group didn't say a word for a few moments, but then, Robin spoke up.

"All right," he said, "Go ahead, Ben," he told him, allowing him to begin his story, taking a deep breath while the others were about to listen nervously.

"Okay," he uttered, "This was when I was eleven years old…" he began to tell.

 **END**

 **Holy cow, what a doozy! Ahem. The next three chapters are going to be flashback oriented, so all speech is going to be in italics, whether it be dialogue or anything else. Also, there will be people speaking Tamaranean, so that dialogue will be marked by bolded italics. Anything that's not bolded isn't Tamaranean.**

 **Now, next chapter should feature another scenario, but I'm still waiting for SpiritReaper42 to get back to me about that. In the meantime, leave any comments or questions in the review section regarding concerns or whatever! I'll be sure to answer them!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **Of all the aliens this stupid watch could turn me into, it had to be this one again…**_

 _ **~Ben Tennyson,**_

 _ **as Starfury from Apprentice Part I**_


	4. EPISODE II PART I

**Hey everybody! Hope all of you are excited for the flashback chapters of "Titan's Loyalty"! But before I get into the first one, I need to clarify a few things. This flashback takes place in the events that were told in the Teen Titans GO! Comic Issue #46: Wildfire. Of course, Ben is telling the team the whole story, including his bad memories from the encounters with the Gordanians, and the aftermath of the attack.**

 **But don't worry, the big action in this chapter is gonna come around near the end, when things finally begin to unravel. In the meantime, enjoy the chapter, and the scenario provided by SpiritReaper42 at the end!**

 **EPISODE II PART I**

 _The vacuum of space gleamed bright with stars as planets seemed to stand still inside. In all different colors, these worlds shined in the bright light of their skies, seeing only the majesty of the Vegan System. Suddenly, in a green flash of light, a spaceship appeared, colored in green and white as it was approaching a luscious looking planet, which appeared to be brimming with greenery._

 _"Grandpa, Gwen's shoving me again!" a voice whined from inside the ship. Within the Skipper, Max Tennyson groaned as his grandchildren, Ben and Gwen were bickering in the backseat of his spacecraft, pushing each other as they were trying to establish boundaries between each other._

 _"Ben's trying to take up all the leg room back here!" the freckled girl yelled to her grandfather while she was trying to push her cousin away, shoving her right hand in his face as her left was placed against the seat to make the act easier._

 _"Your big butt is what's taking up all the room in here!" the Omnitrix bearer claimed, using his left hand to shove his sister away by her face, while he still felt his own being forced back by her appendage._

 _"Kids…" their grandfather tried to say, but they weren't listening, continuing to quarrel with each other over a rather trivial matter._

 _"Knock it off, doofus!" Gwen screamed, "You're just gonna make things worse!" she complained, pushing him against the ship's window, shoving his face onto the glass._

 _"Grandpa!" he screeched, his voice muffled from his entire face being against the glass. He pressed his hands against it, trying to pry himself off while his cousin kept on pushing him onto it._

 _"Kids, please…" Max pleaded, but could still hear them arguing loudly behind him. The Skipper was approaching the planet's atmosphere slowly as the pilot carefully guided it down._

 _"You're such a dweeb, Gwen!" Ben yelled, elbowing his cousin in the right arm after freeing his face from the window, allowing him to sit back down._

 _"And you're such a doofus!" she retorted, punching his left arm with her right fist._

 _"ENOUGH!" their grandfather exclaimed, finally tired of their constant bickering, causing them to both stop fighting and sit upright, "I sure hope that you two won't act this way when we meet Myand'r…" he told them, concerned that his grandchildren would pose such a hindrance._

 _"Sorry, Grandpa Max…" the freckled girl of the two apologized, giving her bratty cousin one final flick on the cheek with her left index finger._

 _"OW!" he yelped, glaring at her._

 _"I can't believe you were friends with an alien emperor!" she admitted to her grandfather, ignoring the Omnitrix bearer as he rubbed his cheek._

 _"Well, we met way back in the day at the Plumber Academy," the old man told her, "Back then, he was only a prince," he continued, "and was sent there for training by his father," he finished._

 _"So… he's like your college roommate?" Ben guessed, chiming in._

 _"Uh-huh," Max responded, "Myand'r and I worked together for over six months before he had to come back to Tamaran," he continued, "Once his skills had been heightened, he felt that he needed to return and assume his place at the throne for his father," he finished._

 _"Wow, that's amazing," Gwen said, "How well did you guys get along?" she asked, curious while her cousin just rolled his eyes, looking away._

 _"Not that well at first," her grandfather admitted, "It was hard to understand him after a long while," he began, "but once I did, he became a good friend," he told her._

 _"It… does seem kinda weird that you haven't seem him for a few decades," his granddaughter admitted, "and all of a sudden, he wants you to visit him at his home planet," she said._

 _"True," Max agreed, "But it's not like I haven't been to Tamaran before as a guest," he added._

 _"What are the aliens like?" Ben asked, chiming in._

 _"Ben!" his cousin yelled, elbowing him for rudely jumping on the conversation._

 _"Ow…" he grunted, rubbing his left arm, "Well, if the alien emperor we're meeting worked with Grandpa, he must've been cool!" he pointed out, making the Plumber laugh, catching both of their attentions, "Grandpa?" his grandson said, pretty confused as he raised an eyebrow._

 _"Heh," Max laughed, "Ben, if you wanna know one thing about Myand'r," he began, "it's the fact that he never tried to act cool," he told him with a grin._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Gwen asked._

 _"In the Academy, he always was by the book," her grandfather replied, just as the ship had gone through the atmosphere, and was now cruising over the land of the planet, "Never went out of line, never did anything we wasn't told," he listed off, "He lived by discipline, and always trained himself to be a better warrior for his planet," he explained._

 _"That's… some dedication…" the freckled girl admitted, "How come he needs to protect his planet so badly though?" she asked._

 _"Because their race isn't as advanced as ours," Max responded, causing his granddaughter to raise an eyebrow in surprise._

 _"Huh?" she said, somewhat unsure of what she had just heard from him._

 _"Gwen, look!" Ben beckoned. His cousin then looked outside the Skipper's windows, gasping at the beauty of the land below, filled with rich greenery that stretched on for what appeared to be miles._

 _"Whoa…" she said in awe, "But, where are the people?" she asked, realizing that she had not spotted one alien in that breathtaking view of the land._

 _"The palace," her grandfather replied, "It's the only architectural thing on Tamaran," he added._

 _"What?" both of his grandchildren said, surprised to have heard that revelation. They then looked ahead to see the mountainside that lay before them, with the palace upon the peak of it._

 _"Oh. My. Gosh," Gwen said in absolute shock as she marveled the humungous structure._

 _"That place is huge!" her cousin exclaimed, "No wonder there's no more buildings…" he realized, "They just needed one big one!" he noted, still in shock. Their grandfather chuckled, just as the Skipper ascended towards the palace, nearing a landing platform. The retired Plumber carefully set the ship down as he approached, with its landing gear automatically activating and making contact with the ground beneath it easily._

 _"Okay, kids," he began, turning back to face his grandchildren as they were about to exit the spacecraft, "I'd appreciate it if you could behave for Myand'r," he told them sternly, "We're his guests, and I'm sure he'd like to see my grandkids be polite," he added. The two cousins glanced at each other skeptically, unsure if they could stay out of trouble for a whole day._

 _"We'll… try, Grandpa," Ben said, but then received an elbow from his cousin again, "OW!" he yelped, rubbing his arm in pain._

 _"We'll make sure to behave," she promised, ignoring her bratty relative, who just glared at her. Max nodded, and moments later, they all climbed down from the Skipper, waiting at the platform that lied before the large palace doors._

 **TITAN'S LOYALTY**

 _Suddenly, the palace doors opened inward, revealing a bright light while a figure began to approach the Tennysons. As the silhouette came closer, then could see him in full view: a male Tamaranean with long, red hair and a bushy mustache. He wore simple alien garments, which were purple and silver in color, including the bracelets, belt, and other wear that one would usually wear. Yet he also bore a crown upon his head and had a cape around his neck._

 _"Well, this is a welcome surprise," the retired Plumber admitted with a grin, putting his hands at his hips._

 _"Grandpa, who is that?" his grandson asked, pointing at the stranger ahead of them._

 _"Heh, heh…" Max chuckled in reply, walking up to the Tamaranean. They then shook hands, followed by a sudden embrace which included glorious laughter. The two grandkids glanced at each other in surprise, wondering what was going on before both men approached them. "Kids," their grandfather began, "meet Myand'r," he introduced, "the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, and my old roommate back at the Plumber Academy," he told them._

 _"It is quite a honor to meet you this day," the alien emperor said, holding his hand out to the two kids._

 _"Uh, the honor's all… ours, sir," Gwen replied, shaking his hand with her right, "I'm Gwen," she introduced for herself, "and this is my cousin, Ben," she introduced for him._

 _"Ah, the wielder of the Omnitrix," the Grand Ruler remembered, "We have heard of your victories against Vilgax throughout the Vegan System," he told him, taking his right hand with his own and shaking it, "Your work has provided peace to many planets," he added._

 _"Uh… thanks," the young boy responded, pulling his hand away after a moment, "So… uh, you worked with Grandpa Max as a Plumber?" he guessed, trying to start a different conversation. However, the look on Myand'r's face changed to a stunned stare. He then turned back to his former colleague._

 _"These are your grandchildren?" he asked, quite shocked._

 _"Surprised?" his friend questioned in reply, walking back over to him._

 _"I knew you were still getting older," the Tamaranean emperor told him, "but I never thought that decades of time apart would result in you having grandchildren before me," he admitted._

 _"Does… that mean you're unmarried?" Gwen asked curiously, getting a chuckle in reply from the Grand Ruler._

 _"Oh X'Hal, of course not," he reassured, "It is just that your grandfather is… a cut above me, as he would say," he explained._

 _"Huh?" the Omnitrix bearer said in confusion, raising an eyebrow, along with his cousin._

 _"Myand'r's only a father at the moment," Max chimed in, "Three kids, right?" he questioned, getting a nod in reply from his former colleague._

 _"Two daughters and a son," he mentioned, "The future of this planet appears bright with them…" he added, looking up at the sky, which was purple and somewhat dark._

 _"Myand'r, my dear," a voice chimed in, making the Grand Ruler and his guests all turn their attentions toward the doorway to see a female Tamaranean approach, with long purple hair bunched up into a ponytail, wearing a cloak over her alien clothing, and had a crown upon her head as well, "Are these our guests?" she asked sweetly._

 _"Ah, yes," he responded, going over to her and wrapping his left arm around her shoulders, "Maxwell, I would like you and your grandchildren to meet my wife, Luand'r," he introduced for the empress._

 _"A pleasure to meet you," she greeted, allowing the retired Plumber to come over and shake hands with her._

 _"The honor's all mine," he replied, letting go of her right hand._

 _"So these young ones are your grandchildren?" Luand'r questioned as she walked over to the two kids, who smiled at her, "I feel that we have been dawdling this whole time over having ours," she admitted._

 _"It is not meant to be a competition, my dear," her husband pointed out, "Besides, they seem almost as old as our eldest daughter," he mentioned._

 _"Took you that long to have kids, huh?" Max questioned, getting an embarrassed chuckle in response from his former colleague._

 _"_ _ **Mother! Father!**_ _" a voice cried out from the doorway. All of a sudden, a little Tamaranean girl with long, red hair ran out, followed by another with black hair, and was somewhat taller. The smaller of the two wore a purple Tamaranean dress, with a skirt that reached down to her knees, while the taller one wore traditional garb that was silver and black. The younger one went over to Myand'r, embracing him at his right leg as she looked out at the two guests that were as tall as she was. "_ _ **Are these the guests you said would visit?**_ _" she asked to her father, clutching onto his cloak with a firm grip. Meanwhile, Ben and Gwen blinked in confusion, as they had no idea what the little girl had said._

 _"_ _ **Indeed they are,**_ _" the Grand Ruler replied, in the exact same tongue as his younger daughter._

 _"What'd he just say?" the Omnitrix bearer asked while his cousin remained puzzled as well._

 _"_ _ **Your Highness!**_ _" another voice called out, gruff and male. Ben and Gwen's jaws both dropped open as they saw a hulking Tamaranean come out through the doors, with a large red beard, wearing what appeared to be a fur coat over his shoulders along with his alien garb, which was mostly black aside from the silvery colored armor._

 _"Whoa…" the boy of the two cousins said in shock, with his eyes completely widened._

 _"Aw…" the freckled girl said with her hands clasped, smiling brightly, making the Omnitrix bearer raise an eyebrow in confusion._

 _"What do you mean, 'aw…'?" he asked, mimicking her movements mockingly, causing her to glare at him._

 _"I mean him…" she pointed out, making her bratty cousin look down to see a toddler holding the giant's left hand with his right. He had short red hair, was dressed in a purple outfit, and carried a stuffed animal in his left arm._

 _"Oh," Ben realized, "Uh, hi little guy…" he greeted. The young Tamaranean just blinked before being walked away by the man holding his hand, with the Omnitrix bearer and his cousin moving out of the way for them._

 _"_ _ **Forgive me, your Highness,**_ _" the hulk said to his emperor, "_ _ **The children were most eager to meet the guests,**_ _" he told him as he looked back at the two human children._

 _"Galfore, please speak our guests' native tongue," Myand'r stated to him, "They will be most confused if not already," he mentioned._

 _"Ah, yes your Majesty," the giant Tamaranean responded, in perfect English as he handed the young boy off to the Grand Ruler before walking over to the two young humans, "Greetings," he greeted, going down to a knee, "My name is Galfore," he introduced, "I am Myand'r's advisor, and caretaker of his children," he told them. The two cousins glanced at each other before Ben spoke up._

 _"What was that… weird language you were speaking in before?" he asked._

 _"Our native Tamaranean tongue," the hulking giant replied, "I apologize if I had confused you with it," he apologized._

 _"Oh, it's no problem," Gwen reassured, just as her grandfather approached._

 _"Hello, Galfore," he greeted, "I'm Max Tennyson," he introduced, holding out his right hand to the Tamaranean._

 _"X'Hal," he responded, placing his right fist over his chest, "Have you met the children, young ones?" he asked the two young cousins._

 _"We haven't," the freckled redhead responded with an excited grin, turning around with her cousin to see the three kids with Myand'r and Luand'r, happily gathered around each other, or so it seemed, as the girl with the darker hair crossed her arms and looked off into the distance._

 _"_ _ **Children, these are our guests,**_ _" their father told them, causing them to look over towards the two human kids, along with their grandfather, who waved back at them._

 _"_ _ **Father, you said they were from Earth, correct?**_ _" his eldest daughter asked, "_ _ **I would have assumed that your friend was... somewhat interesting…**_ _" she told him._

 _"_ _ **Komand'r, do not speak like that around our guests,**_ _" he ordered in a commanding tone that the others could pick up on._

 _"Uh oh…" Ben realized, grimacing with his cousin as they took a quick glance at each other before looking back at the family._

 _"At any rate," the empress began, "these are our children," she introduced as they stepped forward, "Komand'r," she said, referring to her eldest daughter, "Koriand'r," she continued, placing a hand on her younger daughter's shoulder, "and our youngest, Ryand'r," she finished, pointing out the young boy who held his father's right hand, while sucking on his own right thumb._

 _"It's nice to meet you all," Gwen said with a warm smile. The littlest Tamaranean among the family then gasped suddenly, letting go off the Grand Ruler's hand as he slowly began walking towards the freckled girl, giggling happily. All of a sudden, he began to float into the air, heading right for her as she gasped in shock. "Wh-What the?!" she stammered._

 _"Ah, ha, ha!" Myand'r laughed, "He must be very excited to meet you," he pointed out, just as the young boy floated right to the girl, who caught him before he could head off anywhere else._

 _"How'd he do that?" the Omnitrix bearer asked while his cousin began floating a little above the ground with the toddler as he was still giggling._

 _"Tamaraneans have many abilities," Luand'r mentioned, "Flight is one of them," she pointed out, "It is symbolic of our people's joy and happiness," she told him. Ryand'r then stopped giggling, and suddenly, Gwen fell to the ground, landing on her feet, still holding him in her arms as he yawned while his eyelids drooped slowly._

 _"Cool…" Ben admitted, "Even a baby can do it!" he exclaimed with a laugh, while his cousin frowned at him._

 _"_ _ **Mother, who exactly are these people?**_ _" Koriand'r asked, getting her attention._

 _"_ _ **My daughter, that is Ben Tennyson,**_ _" she introduced, "_ _ **The wielder of the Omnitrix, and the one who defeated Vilgax,**_ _" she mentioned, making the young redheaded Tamaranean grin in delight, but not her sister, who just glanced over at the humans._

 _"So… do Tamaraneans have any other powers?" the human boy asked his grandfather in excited anticipation with a grin._

 _"If you're thinking of getting one, don't hold your breath," he stated, making him frown, "You're not ready for that kind of power," he told him._

 _"Yeah, yeah…" he agreed reluctantly, "Gotta be patient…" he realized, crossing his arms in frustration. Meanwhile, as Myand'r was speaking with Galfore, his daughters and his wife were overseeing the conversation Ben was having with Max._

 _"_ _ **What are they saying?**_ _" Koriand'r asked curiously._

 _"_ _ **Apparently, Max Tennyson does not think his grandson is worthy of having a Tamaranean transformation within his Omnitrix,**_ _" her mother explained in reply, "_ _ **At least, not yet,**_ _" she added, while her eldest daughter scoffed in disgust._

 _"_ _ **I grow tired of these meaningless translations,**_ _" she declared, walking towards the human boy and his grandfather, catching Luand'r's attention._

 _"_ _ **Komand'r, what are you doing?**_ _" she asked, seeing her daughter get closer to the two. Ben immediately looked up to see her approach, and smiled._

 _"Uh, hey," he greeted, "Are you-?" Before he could say anything else, the Tamaranean touched his lips with hers, causing him to widen his eyes in complete shock._

 _"What the heck?!" Gwen screamed, while Ryand'r blinked in confusion. Galfore and Myand'r sighed deeply._

 _"Oh dear…" Max groaned, placing his right hand over his face in agony. Koriand'r just watched in awe at what her sister was doing, but her mother was not at all pleased._

 _"_ _ **KOMAND'R, RELEASE HIM AT ONCE!**_ _" she ordered angrily. Her elder daughter slowly removed her lips from the Omnitrix bearer's, as he was beet red in the face with widened eyes._

 _"Mother, I was only trying to grasp their language," she told her, "Father had to do the same before," she pointed out, in fluent English. Her sister stepped forward as well, but was stopped once Luand'r placed a hand upon her left shoulder._

 _"_ _ **Do not follow your sister's lead, Koriand'r,**_ _" she advised to her, "_ _ **She is misguided,**_ _" she added, causing her eldest daughter to scoff._

 _"Y-Y-You're speaking… English…" Ben stuttered, as he was still taken aback from what he believed was a kiss._

 _"That's another ability Tamaraneans have," his grandfather chimed in, "Lip contact allows them to transfer knowledge between each other," he explained._

 _"So then… that kiss… wasn't really a… kiss?" the Omnitrix bearer asked in realization, with his body drooping down with each pause._

 _"Ooh!" Gwen groaned, "And that's another crush crushing you," she joked._

 _"Knock it off, Gwen," her cousin said, with a depressed frown upon his face._

 _"While it is true that I gained the Earth language around your age," Myand'r began to his eldest daughter as he walked up to her, "I do think your method to gaining it was most uncalled for," he told her sternly. She looked away for a moment, crossing her arms as she pondered her father's words._

 _"I… apologize," she then said, "That was indeed uncalled for…" she admitted, rubbing her left arm with her right hand. The Grand Ruler nodded to his daughter before turning back to face Max._

 _"Well," he began to his former colleague, "would you all be interested in a tour of the palace with us?" he asked. Ben and Gwen both smiled excitedly, eyeing their grandfather in anticipation._

 _"Of course," he responded with a grin. Moments later, the whole group of Tennysons, the royal family, and Galfore all ventured through the halls of the only architectural building upon the planet. They passed by a few men and women along their trek, who bowed to their Grand Ruler respectfully. He simply responded with a grin and a nod, admiring the loyalty of his subjects. The group then came across two Tamaranean men hauling a giant column in an intersection of the halls._

 _"Whoa!" the Omnitrix bearer exclaimed, "They've got super strength too?!" he questioned in shock._

 _"Indeed," the caretaker replied, "Boundless confidence in oneself gives a Tamaranean strength," he added._

 _"Grandpa, can I please-!"_

 _"No," Max stated in interruption, causing his grandson to frown again and groan._

 _"So your grandson is keen on learning about Tamaraneans, is he?" Myand'r guessed as he walked up to his former colleague and Ben, "Heh, heh," he chuckled, "I remember when I was that eager to join the Plumbers and help promote peace throughout the Vegan System," he recalled._

 _"The Vegan System?" Gwen questioned in surprise, "Is that this planet's sector… or something?" she asked as Ryand'r began waving his arms around happily in hers, accidentally hitting her a few times with his stuffed toy._

 _"It is," her grandfather replied as he walked up to his Tamaranean friend, "This system was never kind to Plumbers…" he remembered._

 _"True…" the alien emperor agreed, "But for now," he began, changing the subject, "I would like to show your grandson another ability that only a certain few Tamaraneans possess, such as myself," he told him, going over to the Omnitrix bearer._

 _"Awesome!" he responded, smiling excitedly while Max sighed, knowing that Ben would be even more convinced to want a Tamaranean form. Myand'r then put his right hand into the air, and it suddenly began to glow a bright green, causing everyone to step back and cover their eyes upon the luminosity of it._

 _"This… is the star bolt," the Grand Ruler declared, "It is a power only found within the royal bloodline of the Tamaraneans," he explained, "and a symbol of our righteous fury," he added proudly._

 _"Cool…" Ben said in awe, just before the light on the alien emperor's hand went out, "Grandpa, you've gotta let me get a Tamaranean form!" he begged, going over to the retired Plumber and clasping his hands together._

 _"Ben, no," he stated, while Koriand'r had gone over to her mother, tugging on her cloak to get her attention._

 _"_ _ **Mother, may I go into the gardens for a short walk?**_ _" her younger daughter asked sweetly, which caught the attention of her father, who grimaced and looked away._

 _"_ _ **Of course, my little Bumgorf~!**_ _" Luand'r replied, giving her a warm embrace, "_ _ **Just be sure to return before our evening meal,**_ _" she pointed out, getting a nod and giggle in reply from the young Tamaranean girl, who then walked over to the human guests._

 _"_ _ **I am pleased to have met you,**_ _" she told them with a bow before running off._

 _"Uh… what'd she say?" the Omnitrix bearer asked in confusion with a raised eyebrow._

 _"She is most grateful to have met all of you," the empress responded._

 _"Seemed kinda obvious to me, doofus," Gwen whispered to her cousin with a smirk, causing him to glare at her._

 _"Where is Koriand'r heading off to?" Myand'r asked, chiming in._

 _"To the gardens," his wife replied, "The royal guard will be on watch for her as well," she mentioned, causing the Tennysons to all raise their eyebrows in confusion._

 _"Good," her husband said as he then turned back to his guests, "Maxwell, I believe I need to discuss something with you when you have a moment," he told his former colleague._

 _"I'll… be all ears," he responded slowly, somewhat surprised at first. Just then, Komand'r walked up to the Omnitrix bearer and his cousin._

 _"You are a warrior back on your home world, correct?" she asked the human boy, who chuckled gloatingly._

 _"Yeah," he replied, "Defeated Vilgax a couple of times," he mentioned, "No biggie," he added, making the freckled redhead groan._

 _"How would you like to test your skills against a Tamaranean?" the princess suggested._

 _"'Scuse me?" Ben questioned in surprise, blinking rapidly. Komand'r grinned, crossing her arms._

 _"Father," she began, getting his attention, "I would like engage in combat with this human," she told him, "I believe he will present quite a challenge," she added, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise._

 _"Komand'r, a princess should never fight," he pointed out sternly, "But…" he began to realize, "perhaps a battle will convince Maxwell's grandson that he is not ready for a Tamaranean transformation just yet," he mentioned._

 _"SAY WHAT?!" the Omnitrix bearer exclaimed in shock, while his cousin just looked on in disbelief, "Don't I get a say in this?!" he argued._

 _"Forgive us," Luand'r apologized, "but I believe that my daughter should make up for her earlier actions," she pointed out, making Ben grimace._

 _"Come," Myand'r beckoned, "The arena is down in the lower levels of the palace," he told his guests before moving on with his wife and daughter._

 _"Oh man…" the Omnitrix bearer groaned worriedly while his cousin stood beside him, "Gwen, you've gotta help me!" he begged._

 _"Hey, you got yourself into this," she pointed out, "Just go with it," she said, turning away._

 _"Grandpa, please?" the human boy pleaded._

 _"I'm sorry, Ben," he apologized, "But what's done is done," he told him._

 _"I can't fight a girl though!" he yelled, "Let alone a princess!" he added in anxiety, "Oh, what do I do? What do I do?" he asked himself frantically, making both his cousin and his grandfather sigh worriedly._

 _"Well, for starters," Gwen began, "don't let her beat you to a pulp that easily," she advised, "Try to actually fight, and impress Myand'r," she added, "He's probably expecting to see Earth's greatest hero out there," she told him._

 _"Really?" he questioned, kind of surprised that his cousin would praise him._

 _"Well, you're not the greatest hero," she said, making him frown, "but you shouldn't just roll over for the princess," she noted, just as Ryand'r began giggling again, floating up with the freckled redhead again, much to her surprise, "No, no, no!" she quickly pleaded, "Come back down," she beckoned, causing him to gently lower himself back into her cradling arms, "There, there…" she whispered softly as he shut his eyes._

 _"Allow me," Galfore chimed in, taking hold of the toddler prince, "I shall bear the burden to take care of him now," he stated, walking off._

 _"Well," Ben began with a sigh, "let's get this over with…" he said, heading after the others with his cousin and his grandfather in tow. A while later, they were all gathered in a large section of the palace, a coliseum with a dirt field. Komand'r stood on one end while her opponent stood on the other, nervous to fight the Tamaranean princess. His relatives were in the stands with the royal family and Galfore, minus the presence of Koriand'r, who had left for the gardens outside the building._

 _"Let us witness a valiant display between you two warriors!" Myand'r proclaimed, making the two get into battle ready stances, "Commence the duel!" he commanded. All of a sudden, his eldest daughter's eyes began to glow a bright violet while purple star bolts formed upon her hands. She reeled her right arm back and launched one towards the Omnitrix bearer, who instantly ducked, letting it fly by and strike the ground with a large explosion of dust. As it cleared, the hero coughed and then looked on with widened eyes at the girl before him._

 _"Okay, calm down…" he advised to himself as he pressed a button upon the device on his left wrist, making the dial pop up, "Just pick a good alien, have a good fight…" he listed off, seeing the hourglass symbol invert into a diamond shape, which then showed a silhouette of a four armed creature. He twisted the dial around clockwise, moving through the index of his alien forms until he came across one that appeared to have shards in its back. He slammed the dial down with his right hand, creating a green flash of light as he began to transform. His body was becoming crystalline, with pale green crystals forming over his head and his arms. There were also two crystals shards sticking out of his back as his head was now razor sharp. He wore a uniform that was black on the right half and white on the left, with the Omnitrix symbol upon his left pectoral._

 _"All right," he said in a deeper voice, "Diamondhead works," he noted as both of his arms formed into crystal blades._

 _"A Petrosapien?" Luand'r questioned, "How interesting…" she admitted, rubbing her chin._

 _"This may yet be a fascinating bout," Galfore pointed out from behind his emperor. Meanwhile, Max looked on at his former colleague, wondering what was troubling him earlier. He then looked back, got up from his seat next to his wife, and walked over to his friend._

 _"Maxwell," he began, "I think now is a good time to tell you about our predicament," he said, causing the retired Plumber's eyes to widen in shock, as did his granddaughter's. Elsewhere in the vastness of space, a large fleet on ships had just exited hyperspace, all golden in color, with one being more significantly bigger and more decorated than the others. Inside, bipedal, lizard-like aliens in armor were at control panels in the scapecraft's command center._

 _"Lord Trogar," one began, approaching a throne-like seat in the center of the room that was turned around, "We have just exited hyperspace, and are ready to begin our assault on Tamaran," he told the Gordanian that was in the chair. He turned around, revealing himself as similar to the aliens on board, but had a much more ornate set of armor upon his body._

 _"Then send in the first fleet," he ordered coldly to his soldier, who nodded in reply, "Our victory is at hand…"" he proclaimed, clenching his right fist tightly._

 **END**

 **Wow, this was late. Sorry about all the trouble with getting the first part of the flashback done, folks. I got a little tied up with movies, baseball stuff, and all sorts of things. But now, I'm happy to say that those are behind me right now, and I'll be getting back into a better writing groove as the week progresses.**

 **In other news, the last three chapters of this story (before the epilogue) are going to provide you with exclusive details on the summaries of the three latest stories I've put up recently in order: "The Mega Protocol", "Evolution", and "Resolve". These stories will not come out for a while, so I figure a basic summary will get your minds racing in the meantime.**

 **Anyways, it's time to continue SpiritReaper42's scenario story arc! Enjoy!**

 **SCENARIO**

 **Seth Rollins: -pulls the ropes and jumps over to the ring and charges at Rainbow-**

 **Rainbow: What the?!**

 **Seth Rollins: -front flips over Rainbow then sends her to the turnbuckle-**

 **Rainbow: GAH!**

 **Ben: Uh oh…**

 **Dolph Ziggler: That Rollins thinks that sneaking up on Rainbow like that to take advantage is a good idea. Well, he'll realize it's not...**

 **Ryback: I wonder what could be worse for Rollins: being taken out from the match or when he'll lose that WWE World Heavyweight title to Brock Lesnar?**

 **Rex: Wait, Lesnar?**

 **SpiritReaper42: Oh yeah. Lesnar became a bit of changed man ever since becoming Rollins' opponent at Battleground for the championship.**

 **Rex: You don't say…**

 **Sunset: Rex, you better be sure to rest up with Hinata in case things get tough for Rainbow…**

 **Rainbow: Who said it'd be tough?! *** **decks Rollins with her right elbow to his face** *****

 **Seth Rollins: -falls face first to the turnbuckle-**

 **Ash: All right!**

 **Dean Ambrose: And Rollins calls himself the Architect... Yeah right...**

 **Roman Reigns: The only thing that little boy is good for is running away from the matches he competes in. I know that... Believe That.**

 **Gingka: Come on, Rainbow…**

 **Rainbow: Gotcha'! *** **pins Rollins** *****

 **Chris Jericho: -begins the count but Rollins kicks out at 2-**

 **Rainbow: Grr… Darn it!**

 **John Cena: So close. They better think fast, or else the odds are gonna be against 'em.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Exactly. Bray Wyatt and Big Show are still fresh with only a bit of damage on them.**

 **Seth Rollins: -sends Rainbow down to her knees and kicks her in the head and pins her-**

 **Rainbow: GAH! No you don't…!**

 **Chris Jericho: -starts the count but Rainbow kicks out at 2-**

 **Ben: There we go…**

 **Ryback: Maybe Rollins should be a better fighter instead of running away from everyone that wants to hurt him.**

 **Dean Ambrose: If so… then it'd be the end of the world. Not literally...**

 **SpiritReaper42: Would it be crazy if it what you said would be true but in another world?**

 **Dean Ambrose: Probably...**

 **Pikachu: Pika pika…**

 **Rainbow: Hinata, tag me out!**

 **Hinata: Got it! *** **tags Rainbow and jumps into the ring while she jumps out** *** Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists! *** **chakra forms into lions' heads upon her hands** *****

 **Seth Rollins: -dodges from Hinata's attack and kicks her in the gut-**

 **Hinata: AH!**

 **Naruto: Hinata!**

 **Seth Rollins: -goes over the ropes and pulls them then jumps to the hit her in the head with a knee then pins her-**

 **Natsu: Quick, get out of there!**

 **Chris Jericho: -starts the 3 count and hits three, resulting in Hinata to be eliminated-**

 **Hinata: I-I-I'm sorry… *** **faints from exhaustion** *****

 **Naruto: Hinata…**

 **Ben & Sunset: *** **pick up Hinata and carry her out of the ring** *****

 **John Cena: Darn... Now the odds are against them again...**

 **Roman Reigns: That's not a good sign. They better find a way to make this even while they still can.**

 **Rainbow: All right, I'm comin' in! *** **jumps into the ring** *****

 **Rook: Be careful, Rainbow Dash!**

 **Seth Rollins: -tags in Big Show and gets out of the ring-**

 **Rainbow: Here we GO! *** **charges towards Big Show** *****

 **Big Show: -runs at Rainbow with a few shoulder blocks then sends her to the turnbuckle-**

 **Rainbow: OW!**

 **Ben: Hang in there, Rainbow!**

 **Big Show: -starts charging at Rainbow and is about to take her out with a Spear-**

 **Rainbow: Yikes! *** **jumps out of the way** *****

 **Dean Ambrose: Come on, Skittles! Do something!**

 **John Cena: Did you really have to call her that, Dean?**

 **Dean Ambrose: What? That name Rainbow girl is getting old. So I change it to skittles.**

 **Rainbow: Take this! *** **slams into Big Show** *****

 **Big Show: -falls out of the ring and crashes on a few of the Omniversal Wyatts-**

 **Rex: Whoa! Well, that makes our job a bit easier…**

 **SpiritReaper42: I'd be surprised if they regenerated from taking 400 plus pounds from a giant. But nonetheless, Big Show's taken a lot of damage from landing on them and getting shocked by their static.**

 **Dolph Ziggler: Yeah, that could give 'em a chance to get the odds even.**

 **Ryback: Not to mention if Big Show doesn't get in once Chris hits the ten count, he's done.**

 **Chris Jericho: -starts the count of ten but Big Show slowly gets back in the ring at 7-**

 **Rainbow: Aw… nuts!**

 **Sunset: Stay focused, Rainbow!**

 **Rainbow: Yeah, I got-!**

 **Big Show: -grabs Rainbow by the neck with his hand then puts her down with a Chokeslam then backs into the turnbuckle-**

 **Rainbow: GAH!**

 **Ben: RAINBOW!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Dang, being put taken out by one hand isn't really a good sign.**

 **Roman Reigns: She has to figure out a way to bring this an up a notch.**

 **Seth Rollins: -goes to the top turnbuckle and tries to hit a splash-**

 **Rainbow: Uh oh! *** **rolls out of the way, trying to get back up** *****

 **Seth Rollins: -hits a leg sweep to trip Rainbow to the middle rope-**

 **Rainbow: Egh… Can't move…**

 **Rook: Rainbow, you have to hang in there!**

 **Rex: Yeah, stay strong!**

 **J &J Security: -pulls Rex to the floor by grabbing his legs while distracting Chris-**

 **Rex: Hey, come on! *** **activates Smackhands and knocks them away** *****

 **Big Show: -hits Rainbow with a KO Punch knocking her out-**

 **SpiritReaper42: Oh no!**

 **Dean Ambrose: You gotta be kidding me!**

 **Dolph Ziggler: How did Chris not see that?!**

 **Ben: We gotta get Rainbow Dash outta there!**

 **Seth Rollins: -grabs Rainbow and puts her head between her legs then holds both of her arms and takes her down with a double underhook facebuster called the Pedigree-**

 **Sunset: Oh no…**

 **Gingka: Rainbow…**

 **John Cena: Ouch… And that's why combos and double teams are useful, but also a problem.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Tell me something I don't know...**

 **Ryback: I know how that feels...**

 **Seth Rollins: -pins Rainbow waiting for Chris to count-**

 **Chris Jericho: -begins the count and hits three resulting in Rainbow being eliminated-**

 **Ben: Oh man… *** **runs over with Sunset and Rook to pick Rainbow up and carry her out of the ring** *****

 **Roman Reigns: This is something we thought couldn't happen. Leader gets taken out, and now one member has to fight three guys to survive.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, this is bad…**

 **SpiritReaper42: This is Rex's last chance. If he gets taken out, it's game over for us.**

 **John Cena: One fighter facing the odds? It's not gonna be easy, but it's not gonna be impossible.**

 **Rex: You bet it's not! *** **jumps into the ring, activating Funchucks and swinging them around** *** So, who wants to play?**

 **END SCENARIO**

 **The scenario story should be finished by the end of the flashback episode, and credit goes to SpiritReaper42 once again for this awesome scene. In the meantime, the next chapter should be around this week. Hopefully by Tuesday as long as I can get my act together and produce chapters more frequently.**

 **Until next time folks, see ya!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **Don't hold your breath, Blackfire. We're gonna make sure that Star gets out of this.**_

 _ **~Ben Tennyson,**_

 _ **from Betrothed**_


	5. EPISODE II PART II

**Hey everybody! Now when we last left off this story was getting into the flashback story of Ben and Starfire's first meeting. I'm sure you're all just as curious as I am as to how things got so bad for the Omnitrix bearer. Well, that answer may not come in this chapter, but definitely in the next.**

 **Anyways, like I stated at the end of the last chapter, there'll be summaries for the future three stories in order for the last three chapters of "Titan's Loyalty". Also, this chapter's going to feature the end of the scenario story from SpiritReaper42, so I give him my immediate thanks for his support.**

 **With that said and done, let's continue "Titan's Loyalty"!**

 **EPISODE II PART II**

 _Down below the mountain of the palace, the greenery infested land spread out far and wide with many plants, alien creatures, and lush flowers. Along the single pathway that proceeded through the gardens, Koriand'r frolicked, enjoying the peaceful scenery that surrounded her._

 _"_ _ **These gardens are always filled with such life…**_ _" she noted to herself, stopping to sniff a few flowers. A couple of creatures within the trees of the luscious environment looked on at the Tamaranean princess, seeing her happily move along the path without a worry in the world, smiling all the while. In the space above her home planet however, the Gordanian fleet was lurking, ready to penetrate into their enemy's territory. Inside the command ship, Trogaar overlooked his soldiers at their stations, prepared to go to war with Tamaran._

 _"My Lord," a subject of his began, getting his attention, "are you sure you wish to invade the palace first?" he asked, bowing to him, "As few Tamaranean warriors as there are," he continued, "they are still most formidable…" he pointed out, "Would it not make more sense to-?"_

 _"Enough!" his leader commanded in interruption, slamming his right fist against his chair, getting everyone's attention, "The invasion of the palace will result in casualties for both sides," he noted, "But it will give us the advantage in this war if we are successful in this raid," he explained, "Have I made myself clear?" he asked his subject._

 _"N-No, my Lord…" he stuttered in shock, terrified by the Gordanian leader's rule, "We will make haste, and conquer the Tamaranean palace first," he declared, raising his right fist into the air, as did the other soldiers in the control room of the spacecraft, "By Zorg's grace, we shall prevail over our enemies!" he exclaimed, with everyone else letting out powerful roars, prepared for battle._

 _"Yes…" Trogaar agreed, "We shall prevail…" he declared, clenching his right fist tightly._

 **TITAN'S LOYALTY**

 _"Whoa!" Diamondhead exclaimed before slamming his left fist against the ground, causing a crystal barrier to come out before him, shielding him from a few violet star bolts. His opponent was still continuing to barrage him with them as she grinned, seeing that his wall was crumbling. Meanwhile, the rest of the group within the stands watched on, impressed by the current display of the two fighters, except for Max and Myand'r, who were discussing another matter that Gwen was listening on out of an earshot while she still viewed the battle._

 _"Come on, Ben!" she yelled, "Don't let her win that easily!" she exclaimed._

 _"First of all," the Petrosapien began as he fired diamond shards from his right hand at the princess, who easily flew away and evaded them, firing more star bolts, "I'm not trying to let her win!" he claimed, somersaulting away from his opponent's attacks as they struck the field, sending up a flurry of dust, "And second," he continued, getting back on his feet as the girl was dashing towards him, "she's giving me all I can-!" his sentence was interrupted as he quickly had to cross his arms over his head, blocking a powerful kick from Komand'r, the force of which reverberated throughout the arena, causing wind to blow in the spectators' faces._

 _"Komand'r has become quite a fine warrior for a princess…" Galfore noted, crossing his arms._

 _"Yet I think that young Tennyson is giving her a good challenge," Luand'r admitted, seeing Diamondhead slide back a few feet after the impact of her eldest daughter's kick. He then looked at his arms in shock to see that they were cracking slightly, hearing chips of his crystalline-body fall off._

 _"Oh boy…" he groaned, hoping there was a way that the fight could end soon._

 _"Whatever is wrong, human?" his opponent asked, floating down to the ground before him, "Were you expecting an easier bout?" she guessed, placing her hands on her hips._

 _"Hey, I'm still mixed up from the fact you made out with me eariler!" the Petrosapien yelled, "Besides, I've never fought a… Tamaranean before…" he admitted._

 _"Oh, you have not?" Komand'r asked, grinning, "Well, allow me to demonstrate my people's power!" she proclaimed, suddenly dashing over and punching her opponent right in the chest, sending him tumbling across the dirt in a hurry, much to the surprise of the spectators, "I know I can best you, human," she stated, floating above him as he struggled to get back on his feet, breathing heavily, "That is where my strength lies!" she exclaimed, charging down and striking him on the back with her feet, crushing him against the dirt in a huge explosion of dust._

 _"Whoa!" Gwen yelped in shock, blinking in surprise as to what she had just witnessed, "Grandpa, did you see that?!" she asked, turning to her right. However, Max was still in his conversation with Myand'r, having his arms crossed._

 _"Are you sure?" he asked the Grand Ruler nervously._

 _"Absolutely," he replied, "My scouts believe the fleet will arrive sometime before moonset," he added, causing the freckled redhead to raise her eyebrow in confusion._

 _"What fleet?" she asked, chiming in on the conversation to the surprise of the two colleagues, while down on the battlefield, Komand'r was holding her opponent down by placing her right foot upon his back, pressing it against him._

 _"Agh…" he groaned, barely even able to move a muscle after getting pounded against the ground._

 _"Hmph," the Tamaranean princess scoffed with a grin, stepping off of Diamondhead and began to walk away while her eyes stopped glowing, "You were an amusing fighter," she admitted, "but after that display, I cannot believe you are Earth's greatest warrior," she stated. Suddenly, large crystal stalagmites burst out of the ground in front of her, causing her to step back in surprise. She then turned around to see the Petrosapien get back on his feet, grinning while still breathing heavily._

 _"Whaddaya say, missy?" he asked, forming his right arm into a crystal blade, "Round two?" he challenged, charging right at her with a battle cry. Her eyes flared up in a violet light as she sped toward him, intercepting his blade with her right elbow. However, he stomped on the ground with his left foot, causing a crystal stalagmite to burst up and strike the princess, knocking her back, and allowing her opponent to hit her with his left fist. She smacked right into the larger stalagmites that were formed as a trap, making them crack before she regained herself and started firing star bolts at him. He somersaulted and jumped away from her attacks, rushing over and grabbing her, smashing through the crystal stalagmite in an instant, pinning her against the ground. She gritted her teeth angrily, using both of her feet to kick him off of her while he reformed his right arm, landing easily on the dirt as he slid back. She then got up and fired more star bolts at him, intercepted by diamond shards from her opponent's left arm, which all vaporized upon contact, exploding in midair while he ran right at her. Before she could even react and fly away, he struck her face with his right fist, sending her stumbling back across the dirt._

 _"Oh my…" Luand'r said, impressed while her young son giggled in delight. Galfore grinned, also taken aback from the Petrosapien's power. However, Komand'r did get back on her feet, rubbing her jaw after taking a strong punch._

 _"You okay?" her opponent asked, going over to her, "I'll be honest, I didn't mean to hit you that-" His sentence was interrupted as soon as the Tamaranean princess socked him right in the face, sending him crashing into one of the remaining stalagmites. He fell to the ground soon after, with the Omnitrix symbol upon his pectoral beginning to beep slowly. His opponent's eyes went back to normal as she trotted over to him. The device then timed out, and in a green flash of light, he morphed back into Ben._

 _"Ugh…" he groaned, rubbing his head in pain._

 _"I assume this is your way of yielding, is it not?" Komand'r guessed, causing him to look up and her shadow looming over him, making him frown._

 _"Yeah, yeah," he replied, brushing himself off after standing back up, "You know, if the Omnitrix didn't time out, I could've won," he complained, putting his hands at his hips._

 _"Hmph," the Tamaranean princess scoffed, turning around and walking away from him without another word, "Maybe another time," she suggested coyly as she continued to head off. Meanwhile, the spectators in the stands, minus Gwen, Max, and Myand'r, clapped in applause for witnessing the impressive bout._

 _"The wielder of the Omnitrix was certainly a challenge for your daughter," Galfore told Luand'r as he held onto a still giggling Ryand'r._

 _"Indeed," the empress agreed, "At any rate, I do hope my daughter has learned a lesson from this," she noted, seeing the princess run up the stairs to the stands._

 _"Okay, what's going on?" the freckled redhead asked, getting the attentions of the others in the arena as they turned to see her talking with her grandfather and the Grand Ruler._

 _"Gwen, this is-"_

 _"No, Maxwell," the alien emperor interrupted, just as his wife and his subject arose from their seats, going over to him, "Your grandchildren should know about the oncoming threat," he advised, while his eldest daughter and Ben came up to them from the arena._

 _"Oncoming threat?" the human girl questioned, "You mean like an attack or something?" she asked on._

 _"Yes, an attack," Myand'r replied, "Or rather… a war," he admitted, causing her and her cousin to gasp in shock, "You see," he began, "our mortal enemies, the Gordanians, have fought with us for dozens of years," he explained, "And while we may have defeated them in the past," he continued, "this time, there is a great sense of doubt from my subjects upon emerging victorious in this battle," he finished._

 _"Oh no…" Gwen uttered, clasping her hands together in worry._

 _"Is there… anything we can do to stop them?" the Omnitrix bearer asked, chiming in. The Grand Ruler shook his head in reply, walking out of the stands, and out of the arena as everyone else followed._

 _"My scouts have estimated that over a hundred battleships will come to attack the planet," he explained in response, "We only have so much time left to prepare…" he added._

 _"But you've prepared enough already, right?" his former colleague chimed in, getting a nod in reply, "Why didn't you try and call to warn me about this?" he asked._

 _"Maxwell, this is something that came up rather suddenly," Myand'r told him, "And besides, as much technology as I gained from my years at the Plumber Academy," he continued, "I am forbidden from utilizing it, unless the situation does become dire," he told him._

 _"Forbidden?" Gwen questioned as they continued to walk along the halls, "By who?" she asked. Before the alien emperor could answer, a booming sound echoed throughout the palace, causing a bit of the structure to shake, with a bit of rubble falling from the ceiling._

 _Uh, is that normal?" Ben asked. Suddenly, another boom sounded off, making more rubble come down._

 _"It is them…" the Grand Ruler realized with a serious look upon his face. All of sudden, Ryand'r began bawling wildly, shaking around in Galfore's arms uncontrollably._

 _"Galfore, I shall take him," Luand'r said, grabbing her son out of the caretaker's arms, cradling him gently as his crying lessened._

 _"Your Majesty," the subject began to Myand'r, bowing to him, "I will join the guards and hold off the Gordanian forces," he stated, standing back up._

 _"Very well," the alien emperor responded, letting him run off quickly._

 _"Myand'r, me and my grandkids are ready to help," Max chimed in._

 _"I appreciate your offer, Maxwell," the Grand Ruler admitted to his former colleague, "But I cannot put any of you at risk-"_

 _"With all due respect," the retired Plumber interrupted, "I've dealt with Gordanians before," he stated, "And the kids here can handle 'em too," he added confidently. The Tamaranean overlord glanced away for a moment in thought, but then turned back to the Tennysons._

 _"Very well," he reluctantly agreed, "Gather what you need for the battle," he advised, "It will be a long one…" he noted._

 _"Wait a moment," his wife began to realize, "Koriand'r is still in the gardens!" she mentioned with a horrified look on her face._

 _"What?!" her husband exclaimed in shock as everyone else stopped, "Ah… Galfore should be on his way to the fields…" he noted, rubbing his chin, "He will retrieve her once he sees that she is in danger," he reassured. Luand'r's eyes shook nervously, but she nodded, having faith in the caretaker to rescue her younger daughter. Meanwhile, Ben looked on to where the hulking Tamaranean had run off to, developing a serious look upon his face._

 _"We'll meet up at the Skipper, and head into the fight," Max declared, "Let's go!" he beckoned, as the royal family members ran past him._

 _"Wait, Grandpa!" Gwen cried out, getting his attention as he turned around, "Where's Ben?" she asked, not seeing him beside her or her grandfather as they looked for him frantically. Outside, at the gardens, the young Tamaranean princess continued to trot along the pathway through the gardens. All of a sudden, a boom echoed overhead, causing her to stop and yelp in surprise. She blinked for a second before looking up, seeing a display of firework-like explosions above her, along with the fleet of starships beyond them. While it seemed beautiful to gaze upon, the blasts scared her to a massive extent, as she realized what they meant._

 _"_ _ **Th-They're here…**_ _" she stuttered in absolute fear, while her knees trembled. Lasers began showering down, striking the fields in small explosions, but set the area around her on fire. She looked around frantically, then peered back up to see the first wave of Gordanian soldiers gliding towards the gardens with bat-like makeshift wings on their backs, firing laser blasts from their high tech spears at any location, causing the girl below to panic and run back._

 _"I see something!" one soldier yelled, pointing down below. His fellow warriors looked to see Koriand'r hurrying back towards the mountain where the palace was._

 _"That girl…" another Gordanian began upon noticing, "…could she be one of the princesses?" he asked._

 _"Possibly," one other agreed, "Just do as Lord Trogaar commanded," he advised, "Surround the base of the mountain, and kill anyone who dares to cross us!" he ordered, letting out a triumphant roar along with his allies. The Tamaranean just kept on running, letting her long, red hair rush through the wind. A few of the warriors began to glide down towards her, readying their energy spears to strike her. As she looked back for a single moment, she tripped, falling across the dirt of the pathway, tumbling before coming to a complete halt, lying on her right side. She opened her eyes to see two of the soldiers land before her, aiming their weapons right at her._

 _"Lord Trogaar will be most appreciative of us when we deliver him this princess' head," one of them noted with an evil grin._

 _"Indeed," the other agreed, about to pierce her with his spear. Koriand'r just wept in fear, about to meet her end. Suddenly though, she heard a battle cry from afar, catching her attention along with the two Gordanians, who looked ahead to see Galfore charging towards them._

 _"YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON THE PRINCESS!" he proclaimed angrily, taking out a battle axe from his belt, swinging it around before crashing into the two bipedal, lizard aliens. The young Tamaranean girl closed her eyes as she heard the sounds of conflict surround her still, weeping in fear as tears streamed down her face. "_ _ **Fear not, princess,**_ _" her caretaker reassured, causing her to open her eyes and look to see that he had defeated the two warriors, "_ _ **I will keep you safe,**_ _" he promised, taking her into his bulky right arm. She smiled, resting her head against his shoulder._

 _"_ _ **Thank you, Galfore…**_ _" she said in gratitude, closing her eyes. However, she immediately reopened them upon hearing more explosions, and looked up to see more Gordanians gliding downward. But unlike before, she saw her own people go into battle against them, fighting with their strength and weaponry in midair. Still, a few of the enemy extraterrestrials were gliding towards her and her bulky bodyguard._

 _"_ _ **Let us make haste, princess!**_ _" Galfore declared, quickly flying off while a few warriors remained in pursuit, firing a few beams at them from their laser spears. While the conflict in the sky raged on, the land was being burned down by flames, consuming all the greenery, and even the wildlife. As the Tamaranean caretaker flew past the fiery fields, a laser beam struck him on the back of his right leg. "AGH!" he exclaimed in pain, falling to the ground, tumbling across it while still holding onto Koriand'r. He grunted as he got to his knees, still cringing from the agony he felt in his leg._

 _"_ _ **Galfore!**_ _" the young girl in his arm cried out, pointing behind him. He turned to see four Gordanian soldiers land behind him, readying their weapons to strike. Angrily gritting his teeth, he tried to stand back up, but found himself struggling to do so._

 _"FIRE!" one of the warriors commanded. All of a sudden, they all heard a mighty roar, causing them to all look up in surprise. Out of nowhere, a mutt-like creature on four legs leapt out, with orange fur, no eyes, ears, or nose present, three gill-like nostrils on each side of his neck, defined teeth sticking out of his mouth, and the Omnitrix symbol upon a brace on his left shoulder. He tackled two of the soldiers, causing the other two to point their spears at the Vulpimancer. They quickly fired on him, but he rushed away, ramming into one of them head first, knocking him out onto the ground, while the previous two soldiers got back up, reclaiming their weapons._

 _"Take it down!" one of them ordered, firing a few blasts from his spear. The gill-like nostrils upon Wildmutt's neck opened as he sensed the oncoming attack, flipping out of the way and landing upon a Gordanian's head, wrestling him to the ground, causing him to fall unconscious. Before another warrior could strike the beast with his spear, the furry alien turned turned his head and bit into it, pulling it away and tossing it, letting it strike the solider's comrade right in the chest, knocking him out._

 _"Impossible…" the remaining bipedal lizard alien uttered before the Vulpimancer turned his head so that it faced him, growling angrily as he crawled over slowly, "P-Please…" the warrior begged, "H-H-Have mercy…" he pleaded. But he didn't get it as the dog-like alien tackled him to the ground, pinning. He then raised his front arms up and slammed them down onto the Gordanian, with a flurry of dust to follow. When it cleared, he sensed that the soldier was completely immobile, and unconscious. He snorted in victory with a grin, walking off of him, heading towards Galfore, who stood back up, readying his battle axe._

 _"Back, foul beast!" he screamed, "I will not let you harm the princess!" he declared, raising his weapon as he was about to swing it down onto the alien. He growled, pleading his case as he then turned to show off the brace upon his left shoulder, causing the caretaker to gasp and lower his axe. "Ben Tennyson…" he realized, "Did Myand'r send you for me?" he asked. The alien mutt shook his head in reply, growling at the Tamaranean with saliva flying out of his mouth._

 _"_ _ **Galfore,**_ _" Koriand'r chimed in, getting her caretaker's attention, "_ _ **why are you talking with this… beast?**_ _" she asked, somewhat frightened._

 _"_ _ **He is no beast,**_ _" he replied, "_ _ **It is Ben Tennyson in the form of a Vulpimancer,**_ _" he told her, "_ _ **And I believe he is here to assist us,**_ _" he added. He then looked up to see his fellow Tamaranean warriors still conflicting with the Gordanians, as more and more of the lizard-like aliens were coming down upon them. "Will you help me, Ben Tennyson?" he asked, getting a nod in reply from Wildmutt, "Then please take the princess back to the palace," he pleaded, putting the young girl upon the mutt-like alien's back, much to her surprise._

 _"_ _ **G-Galfore?**_ _" she stuttered in confusion, "_ _ **I do not understand…**_ _" she said, "_ _ **Why are you-?**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Ben Tennyson will take you back to the palace,**_ _" her caretaker interrupted, placing his right hand upon her left shoulder, "_ _ **You must guide him there,**_ _" he told her. The girl's eyes shook in surprise for a moment, but upon feeling the comfort from the hulking Tamaranean's hand, she felt at ease._

 _"_ _ **Yes, Galfore…**_ _" she agreed, "_ _ **But… will you be all right?**_ _" she asked worriedly. He nodded in reply, standing up and raising his weapon into the air._

 _"_ _ **I shall smite these Gordanians for believing they can conquer our planet!**_ _" he declared proudly, "_ _ **You however, need to get somewhere safe,**_ _" he advised, turning his attention to Wildmutt, "There is a secret entrance into the palace at the base of the mountain," he told him, "The Gordanians will not find you there," he added, getting a nod in reply. The Vulpimancer then sped off, with the Tamaranean princess holding onto him by the shoulders. The caretaker then looked back up at the sky, seeing the warrior aliens about to fire on him. "You have met your end, you beasts!" he proclaimed, flying up and swinging his axe out at them. Back at the palace, Max was gathering his supplies from the Skipper, which included a metallic right arm, a shoulder strap and a belt to carry weapon cartridges, a radio set with a scanner over his right eye, and a rifle. Myand'r and Luand'r were also out there, with the latter of the couple holding Ryand'r in her arms._

 _"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this until now!" the retired Plumber shouted as he loaded a cartridge into his weapon._

 _"I had no means to contact you," his former colleague told him, "My father-"_

 _"Forbade you from using technology; I get it," the old man interrupted, jumping down from his ship, "But I'm sure this is an exception," he said with an angered look in his eyes. The Grand Ruler just turned away in guilt, knowing he had made a grave mistake, while his wife solemnly looked on._

 _"Grandpa! Myand'r!" a voice exclaimed, getting their attentions as they turned around to see Gwen and Komand'r rush out of the large palace doors._

 _"Did you find Ben?" Max asked her granddaughter as she and the princess came up to them._

 _"No," she replied, "He's probably out there trying to stop those Gorda-whatsits…" she muttered, crossing her arms furiously._

 _"I'm sure Ben wouldn't act so recklessly knowing that this is a war," her grandfather pointed out, "If he's on the battlefield, I'd have noticed by now," he mentioned, walking over to the edge of the platform, seeing the battle that raged on below within the fields._

 _"This is most awful…" the Grand Ruler realized as he went up to his former colleague, seeing the destruction of the land before him, "The lands my ancestors had raised for eons…" he began, "is now being brought to ruin…" he noted with a defeated tone in his voice._

 _"Don't give in now, Myand'r," Max reassured him, "The battle's only begun down there…" he pointed out._

 _"That is odd…" Komand'r chimed in, getting all of their attentions._

 _"What?" Gwen questioned, somewhat confused by the princess' statement as she put her arms down._

 _"The Gordanians are attacking the land down at the foot of the mountain," she pointed, "Would it not make more sense for them to invade the palace?" she asked her father._

 _"True…" he agreed, turning back towards the fields, "Ravaging the lands is most unusual for them…" he noted._

 _"Maybe they're fighting more strategically," his former colleague suggested, taking a closer look at the battlefield down below._

 _"Perhaps…" the Grand Ruler admitted after a moment of thought._

 _"Emperor Myand'r!" a voice called out in the distance, getting his attention as he looked up to see a reheaded Tamaranean soldier fly down, landing in front of him, and going to a knee._

 _"How goes the battle?" the alien king asked._

 _"We are at a stalemate, your Highness," the warrior replied, "We have the strength, but their numbers are much more than we anticipated," he added._

 _"X'Hal…" Luand'r said in disbelief._

 _"That is not why I have been sent here, however," the solider noted._

 _"Sent?" Myand'r questioned, "By whom?" he asked his subject._

 _"Galfore," he responded, "He told me to come and find you at once to let you know that Princess Koriand'r is safe," he explained quickly, causing the alien emperor to sigh in relief._

 _"Thank X'Hal…" he said, "Where is she now?" he asked._

 _"On the back of a Vulpimancer, headed towards the palace," the solider replied, "or… so I'm told…" he added unsurely, causing everyone to widen their eyes in surprise._

 _"A Vulpimancer?" Luand'r said, quite confused._

 _"Ben," Gwen realized, grinning, "Guess that big doofus thought for once," she noted, crossing her arms._

 _"If Koriand'r's under his protection," her grandfather began, "then she'll be all right," he reassured._

 _"I have faith in your grandson," Myand'r told him, as they then both smiled in agreement._

 _"LORD MYAND'R!" a voice screamed in the distance, causing everyone to look and see another Tamaranean soldier fly down towards them, only this time, the man was clearly distressed._

 _"What is wrong?" the alien emperor asked as the subject landed before him._

 _"Th-The Gordanians…" he began, stammering, "They've sent in their second wave of soldiers, heading for the palace…" he told him, "A-And they're b-being l-l-led by-"_

 _"Trogaar…" the Grand Ruler uttered with widened eyes. His subject then turned and gasped in horror, seeing the second wave of the bipedal lizard aliens gliding down towards them. They roared as they all soared for the landing platform, with their feared leader among them._

 _"Everyone, get back!" Max ordered, aiming his rifle and quickly firing off a few blasts from it. The green beams of light struck a few of the soldiers down, but the rest of them kept on charging towards the platform, while everyone stepped back. Myand'r quickly acted as his eyes glowed a bright green, shooting laser beams from them, hitting many of the soldiers that remained in the air. Gwen and Komand'r came up as well, the former shooting pink energy discs of magic at the Gordanians, while the latter fired her violet star bolts, with both attacks striking down more of them._

 _"Nice shot," the freckled girl complimented._

 _"Same to you, human," the Tamaranean princess responded, but then noticed the plentiful amount of warriors still among them, some landing onto the platform and pulling out their laser spears. The retired Plumber and his former colleague attacked a few of them, while the two girls stepped back, standing beside Luand'r. All of a sudden, Ryand'r began bawling loudly, catching their attentions._

 _"Do not worry, my son…" his mother reassured, cradling him more closely to her, "This will all be over-"_

 _"WATCH OUT!" Max exclaimed, firing a blast from his weapon that zoomed over the empress' head, striking a Gordanian that was about to pounce on them. Luand'r shook in fear as she was inches away from being killed._

 _"Mother?" Komand'r said, getting her attention, "We should head inside…" she advised as Gwen fired her magical discs of energy out at a few more of the soldiers._

 _"Y-Yes…" the alien empress agreed, stammering. She and her daughter then raced back through the palace doors, flying off._

 _"Grandpa, I'm going with 'em!" the freckled girl yelled, chasing after the royals._

 _"Right behind you!" Max exclaimed in reply, firing off a few more blasts from his laser rifle, knocking down soldiers aplenty. However, when pulled the trigger again on his weapon, nothing came out. Before he could even reach for a new cartridge, a laser beam struck the rifle out of his hands, breaking it as it slid on the platform. He cringed for a moment before Myand'r came over to his side, shooting a few more star bolts from his hands. He then took hold of his former colleague's shirt with his right hand, much to his surprise._

 _"Maxwell, we need to fall back," the Grand Ruler advised, "Most of my forces are currently dealing with the ones down at the foot of the mountain," he explained, "and they won't be able to assist us at the moment," he added._

 _"Got it," the retired Plumber responded, "Let's move!" he beckoned. The Tamaranean emperor then flew up and back through the palace doors, firing a few more star bolts from his left hand onto the platform, causing smoke and dust to build up around the bipedal, lizard-like aliens. From above, Trogaar saw the whole conflict, including the escape, crossing his arms as he floated in midair._

 _"Lord Trogaar!" a soldier of his called out, flying up to him from the smoke that was clearing, "We believe Myand'r, Luand'r, and two of their children were upon that platform," he told him._

 _"Yes, I was witness to it," his leader responded coldly, causing his subject to nervously sweat._

 _"Eh… well…" he began, "What do you want us to do about that spacecraft down there?" he asked, pointing out the Skipper to the alien warlord, seeing it below._

 _"Do not attempt to salvage it," he replied, floating down to the platform, "It is a Plumber craft, and we cannot afford to get into a war with intergalactic law," he explained._

 _"Y-Yes, my Lord," the subject stuttered in reply as they both landed upon the surface smoothly, seeing the soldiers on the platform regain themselves._

 _"There is one missing…" Trogaar noted._

 _"Pardon, my Lord?" another soldier of his questioned in confusion._

 _"One of the royal family members was not among the ones we saw on this platform," he explained in response, "The second princess…" he told them._

 _"I heard news that the first wave of our soldiers had spotted the princess," one other subject of his mentioned, "but they were unable to capture her…" he added in disappointment._

 _"Where may she be now?" the Gordanian leader asked after a moment._

 _"Possibly at the base of the mountainside, my Lord," a soldier responded._

 _"Very well," Trogaar said, taking out his laser spear from the pack upon his back, "I will make sure the princess is no more," he assured his subjects, "You will keep the rest of the royals cornered until I return," he told them. The soldiers glanced at each other for a moment, but then nodded, flying with their leader into the palace. Meanwhile, at the foot of the mountain, Wildmutt still had Koriand'r on his shoulders as they came to a halt, having reached the base. The dog-like alien let the princess come down, allowing him to sniff around the area to try and find the secret passage he was told of earlier._

 _"_ _ **Excuse me, Ben Tennyson?**_ _" the young Tamaranean questioned, but got no response as the Vulpimancer continued to sniff around, beginning to whine and moan upon picking a rather foul scent, "_ _ **Ben Tennyson?**_ _" she asked again, still getting no reply while the furry alien continued to look for an entrance. Suddenly, the Omnitrix symbol upon his brace neck beeping, timing out in a green flash of light, transforming him back into Ben._

 _"Ugh…" he groaned, "And still no sign of a secret passage…" he noted, sniffing the air around him again, "And it reeks!" he added, "Yuck!" he groaned, sticking his tongue in disgust._

 _"_ _ **Ben Tennyson?**_ _" Koriand'r said, getting his attention as he turned to face her._

 _"Okay, look," he began, "I can't understand a word you're saying…" he told her, "…and you can't understand anything I say…" he realized, "Ugh…" he groaned, smacking himself in the face._

 _"_ _ **The entrance is under here,**_ _" she noted, pointing at a pile of rocks. The Omnitrix bearer then looked to see what she was gesturing towards, picking up the foul scent that he smelled earlier, causing him to jump back and pinch his nose._

 _"Ugh!" he groaned, "It reeks!" he complained. However, the Tamaranean princess went over and began lifting the rocks up one by one. Ben then saw what she was doing, noticing an opening in between a couple of the boulders. He dashed over, assisting her in throwing the rocks aside, revealing a passage into the mountain. "Nice!" he exclaimed excitedly, walking into it with her. However, unbeknownst to them, a few Gordanian soldiers were lurking above, grinning evilly as they had found their target while floating in midair._

 _"Keep moving!" Myand'r screamed as he fired a few star bolts at some oncoming enemies, knocking them down while others kept charging for him. All of a sudden, Max threw a pellet out at the bipedal, lizard-like aliens, with exploded as it struck the ground in front of them. When the smoke cleared, they were encased in ice, frozen and unable to move._

 _"Hurry!" the retired Plumber beckoned, with his former colleague following him into a room, where his wife, his eldest daughter, his son, and Gwen all were. They closed the doors, just as the Gordanians broke out of the ice, reclaiming their weapons as they were about to pursue the royals. Suddenly though, they saw more Tamaranean soldiers fly in, about to attack._

 _"Eliminate them!" one of the lizard-like aliens commanded, firing a laser blast from his spear at his enemies. Sounds of the conflict echoed within the room the royals and their guests were in._

 _"Sure wish Ben was here…" the freckled redhead admitted as she backed away from the door._

 _"They have us scattered," Myand'r realized, "My soldiers cannot fight on two fronts; their numbers will be overwhelmed by the Gordanians," he noted, "How could I have not seen this coming?" he asked himself, falling down to his knees in defeat._

 _"What do these punk lizards even want?!" Gwen asked angrily as she heard more blasts outside the doors._

 _"Us, obviously," Komand'r responded._

 _"The royal Tamaranean bloodline is the only one that has the power of the star bolts," Max explained to his granddaughter, "It'd be catastrophic if that were to be driven into extinction," he told her._

 _"Indeed," the Grand Ruler agreed, standing back up and walking deeper into the room, "I must preserve my father's will and make sure the royal bloodline lives on," he stated, stopping in front of a wall._

 _"Myand'r, my dear," his wife began, still holding onto Ryand'r, who had calmed down, "you are not thinking of-?"_

 _"I apologize, Luand'r," her husband interrupted, "But in order to save the royal bloodline," he began, "we must send our youngest off," he told her. She began to tear up instantly, holding onto her son even more closely. The retired Plumber and his granddaughter looked on with their eyes widened in shock, but the princess among them actually grinned in agreement with her father's plan._

 _"Wait," Gwen chimed in, getting the alien emperor's attention, "How are you supposed to get Ryand'r off of the planet without the Gordanians noticing?" she asked. He looked over to his former colleague, who just stared back at him._

 _"Though my father did not approve," he began to say, turning back to face the wall, placing his right hand upon it, "I believed there would be a day where this technology would prove most valuable in a time like this…" he explained. Suddenly, the wall before him opened up, sliding downwards to reveal the room. Max and his granddaughter gasped in shock._

 _"No… way…" she said in disbelief. Meanwhile, Ben and Koriand'r were trekking through the secret passage, the former leading the way as he held onto the latter's left hand with his right._

 _"How long is this?" the Omnitrix bearer asked impatiently as he trudged through the slimy substances upon the ground his feet stepped on, "Bleh!" he exclaimed in disgust, "Is this secret passage supposed to be a sewer?" he questioned._

 _"_ _ **I do not understand, Ben Tennyson…**_ _" the Tamaranean princess responded._

 _"Right, right…" he realized, "You can't understand me, I can't understand you…" he noted, "Huh…" he sighed, "Your caretaker dude so owes me for this," he complained._

 _"_ _ **I still do not know what it is you are saying!**_ _" Koriand'r yelled, causing him to cover his ears._

 _"Okay, okay!" he pleaded, "Yeesh…" he said, "Let's just… find our way out of here…" he advised, looking around. Suddenly, the two of them heard a loud growl, causing the young girl to immediately cower and hide behind Ben. "Don't worry," he reassured, slowly walking off and taking her hand again, "Maybe it's just one of those sewer rats or something…" he suggested, chuckling a little, "Probably got scared by your yelling," he added, still laughing._

 _"_ _ **Please,**_ _" the young princess pleaded, "_ _ **I still do not under-**_ _" Her sentence was interrupted the moment they both bumped into something, causing them to step back for a moment. They then saw red eyes open up before them, followed by a growl, making them gasp in shock._

 _"You are MINE!" the creature claimed, pouncing onto them. The two jumped away, avoiding the warrior alien barely. The Omnitrix bearer quickly checked the device on his wrist, seeing that it was not glowing a bright green._

 _"Uh oh…" he realized._

 _"_ _ **Look out!**_ _" Koriand'r exclaimed, tackling him to the ground to avoid another attempted strike by the creature in the shadows. As it got back up, Ben looked over at the young girl, with an idea coming to mind._

 _"Listen," he began, causing her to face him, "you gotta make out with me so I can talk with you!" he told her, getting only a mere blink in response, "If we can't understand each other, we'll never be able to get outta here!" he pointed out, "Hurry!" he beckoned, puckering his lips and closing his eyes. At that moment, the creature was about to try and strike again, but the young princess stood up from her position and turned around, about to strike him with her left fist. Upon hearing the sound of a thud, the young boy opened his eyes and sat up, seeing that the beast was knocked out cold, and that the Tamaranean had done it. "Whoa," he said, very impressed as he got onto his feet, "Nice shot," he complimented, seeing that it was a Gordanian soldier._

 _"_ _ **I still do not understand you,**_ _" Koriand'r began, "_ _ **but I am thankful that you are unharmed,**_ _" she told him._

 _"And we're back to square one again…" Ben realized, "Wanna do charades?" he asked, getting an eyebrow raise in response. Suddenly, the Omnitrix symbol began to glow a bright green, catching their attentions. "Finally," its bearer said, pressing its button to make the dial pop up, causing the hourglass symbol to invert into a diamond, showing off a silhouette of a transformation, "I could turn into XLR8 to speed us outta here, or Wildmutt again to find your parents," he suggested, twisting the dial for a bit._

 _"I saw the light come from here!" a voice yelled, causing the two kids to jump back in alarm._

 _"_ _ **It is the Gordanians!**_ _" the princess exclaimed, "_ _ **We must hurry!**_ _" she yelled, taking hold of the Omnitrix bearer's right arm tightly._

 _"Ow! Hey!" he yelped, pulling his arm away, "Don't worry, we'll-"_

 _"There you are," a voice uttered, causing the two to look back and see a squadron of five Gordanians standing before them, the head of which pointing his spear at Koriand'r._

 _"Hey, guys…" Ben greeted, "Can't we talk about this?" he asked pleadingly._

 _"And who are you to try and stop us?" the leader of the soldiers asked, while one of them widened his eyes upon viewing the Omnitrix._

 _"Sir, th-that boy is…" he stuttered, getting his attention._

 _"What was that, soldier?" he asked._

 _"That boy is… Ben Tennyson!" he replied, "The wielder of the Omnitrix!" he told him. All the warriors gasped in surprise as they looked at the boy._

 _"Glad to know I've got a few fans," he said in sarcastic flattery, "And I'm sure you know what comes next," he pointed out, about to slam his right hand on his device's dial, "It's hero time!" he exclaimed, smacking the dial down and creating a green flash of light. Vines were growing all over his body as he became a plant-like alien. He now had four vine-like legs and his fingers were short and thick. He had patches of light green color similar to those now on his hands. His head only had a single green eye, covered by the flytrap-shaped flaps on his shoulders. He had black pods upon his back as well. To top it off, the Omnitrix symbol was located at the center of his chest. He blinked a couple of times as he looked himself over._

 _"Aw man…" he groaned, realizing what he had morphed into._

 _"ATTACK!" the leader of the Gordanians ordered, as they all pointed their weapons at the two. The Florauna quickly reacted, grabbing all of the pods that were upon his back and pulling them out, flinging them upwards._

 _"Heads up!" he exclaimed before they all made contact with the roof of the passage, exploding in an instant, and causing the roof to collapse, with the debris falling onto the soldiers in screams and hollers. When the smoke and dust cleared, the bipedal, lizard-like aliens were buried under the rubble, completely unconscious._

 _"_ _ **That was… most violent…**_ _" Koriand'r uttered as she stood next to Wildvine._

 _"Still can't understand a thing you're sayin'," he replied, "but don't worry," he reassured, "I'm gonna get you out of here and to your parents," he promised, looking up to see the hole he had made from the exploding pods, "Come on," he beckoned, wrapping his right arm around the girl, "I think I found our way outta here," he told her, extending his left arm up through the hole, stretching after it with her in hand. Moments later, an explosion occurred within one of the decorated halls upon the floor, creating a hole. As the smoke cleared, a green arm stretched up to the ceiling, grasping onto a rafter, allowing the Florauna to come up with the princess, easily landing on the floors. "There we go," he said, letting his arms go back to their original length, placing them on his hips, "So, any idea where your folks might be?" he asked, getting no response as the Tamaranean was looking at something ahead of her with widened eyes._

 _"_ _ **I-It i-i-is…**_ _" she stuttered, unable to speak as she was stricken with fear, shaking violently._

 _"Uh, what's the matter?" Wildvine asked, noticing her odd behavior, "Is it cold in here, or-?" Before he could finish his question, he was smacked aside, crashing against the walls of the hallway with a thud, falling down onto his stomach, "Ugh…" he groaned, lifting his head up and gasping upon seeing Trogaar standing before him, with his staff ready to attack Koriand'r._

 _"Hello, you worthless Troq," he greeted evilly, "I believe it is time for you to meet your end," he stated with a menacing grin._

 **END**

 **Why can't I be more consistent with chapter production?! ARGH! Anyways, we're two-thirds of the way done with this episode, and the last part should include the big reveal of this story's main villain. You all thought it was Khyber? Surprise! It's someone else!**

 **Anyways, it's time to finish off SpiritReaper42's scenario story before we go into more detail about the plans for the next few chapters!**

 **SCENARIO**

 **Seth Rollins: -tags in Big Show, then goes over the ropes-**

 **Big Show: -walks into the ring, getting ready to fight Rex-**

 **Rex: Okay, here goes nothing…**

 **Natsu: Ergh… I still don't get how I got caught off guard like that by Rowan…**

 **Sunset: Take it easy, Natsu. If you fought longer, you could've taken them all down.**

 **Natsu: Darn right I would!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Well Rowan is already out of action from an injury… I just don't see why he'd be here. Let alone turn his back on us.**

 **John Cena: And Harper also helped out Wyatt to beat Reigns at Battleground, which shows that The Wyatt Family is back.**

 **Ben: Oh, brother…**

 **Dolph Ziggler: Ryback also had an injury before what happened earlier. That means he won't be around for this. And he won't be around to defend his Intercontinental Championship against Big Show and The Miz.**

 **Dean and Roman: -grab Rollins and Wyatt by their legs and throw them down-**

 **Ash: Yeah! They got 'em!**

 **Gingka: But don't they have their own guys on the sideline to help?**

 **SpiritReaper42: J &J Security isn't here since Jamie Noble has an arm injury. And Rollins betrayed Kane after he got an injury on his ankle from Brock Lesnar.**

 **Big Show: -turns around seeing what just happen then glares at Chris- You saw what just happened! -points at Rex- Disqualify him! We won this match! He cheated! Disqualify him!**

 **Rex: Dude, I haven't even done anything to you yet!**

 **John Cena: I don't think so. Might as well take a look...**

 **Chris Jericho: -looks at Rex then at Big Show shaking his head-**

 **Big Show: -raises his fist at Chris- Disqualify him now, or I will knock you out so badly… so badly, that we're gonna need a new referee. You-**

 **Chris Jericho: -jumps and takes out Big Show with a double knee facebreaker called the Codebreaker-**

 **Rex: Whoa!**

 **Naruto: All right! Ergh…**

 **Big Show: -backs up into the ropes-**

 **Rex: Woohoo! *** **smacks Big Show with Funchucks** *****

 **Big Show: -falls over the ropes-**

 **Chris Jericho: I am the Best in the World at everything I do! I ain't gonna let a big baby like Big Show talk to me like that! -starts the count of 10-**

 **Dean Ambrose: Well, there you have it. If Big Show doesn't get back in the ring at 10, then he's out of here.**

 **Roman Reigns: Rex would still be in a 2 on 1 situation though... But he could figure this out, since this'd give him time to recover.**

 **Big Show: -starts to get slowly and was about to get back in the ring just when Chris was at 8-**

 **Dolph Ziggler: -runs at Big Show and hits him with a Super Kick-**

 **Rex: Thanks, dude!**

 **Chris: -continues counting and hits 10 resulting in Big Show being eliminated via Countout-**

 **SpiritReaper42: Yeah! Now that is more like it!**

 **John Cena: 2 on 1 is still a problem, but with enough time for Rex to recover, he can pull this one off.**

 **Big Show: -runs in and hits Chris with a Chokeslam, hits Rex with a KO Punch, then walks out of the ring upset-**

 **Rex: Agh… Ooh, that hurt…**

 **Dolph Ziggler: Wait, look. Rex isn't down. He took a huge punch but he's not down.**

 **Dean Ambrose: Yeah, but he doesn't know where he's at. If you don't get knocked out from a fist that big, you're gonna be feeling woozy for a while with dizziness and exhaustion unless you throw some water at him.**

 **Ash: I can call out Frogadier and-!**

 **Seth Rollins: -goes in and takes Rex out with a Pedigree then drags Chris over before hearing a theme song he wouldn't want hear-**

 **Ash: Huh?**

 **Pikachu: Pika…**

 **Rainbow: This… music…**

 **Rook: Who is it?**

 **Brock Lesnar: -walks to the ring being accompanied by Paul Heyman as usual, glaring at Rollins-**

 **Seth Rollins: -tries to run out of the ring but gets blocked by John, Dolph, Dean, and Roman-**

 **Gingka: Hold on. Didn't you say Lesnar lost to Rollins?**

 **SpiritReaper42: While Lesnar was this close have beaten Rollins for the championship at Battleground, Kane's brother, the Deadman, or the Undertaker, came in and took him down.**

 **Sunset: So he's a friend of Rollins?**

 **SpiritReaper42: He didn't help out Rollins. He was undefeated at Wrestlemania until Lesnar beat him at last year's event, marking his streak to be 21-1. It's now 22-1 since he beat down Wyatt at Mania of this year.**

 **Brock Lesnar: -grabs Rollins from behind and takes him out with a German Suplex eight times- Suplex City, Rollins!**

 **Rex: And let's add to it! *** **transforms feet into Punkbusters** *****

 **Brock Lesnar: -grabs Rollins and takes him out with an F-5, then drags Rex onto Rollins, making the evo pin him, and walks out with Heyman-**

 **Chris Jericho: -slowly counts out of exhaustion and hits 3 resulting in Rollins to be eliminated-**

 **Rex: Woohoo… Huh, huh…**

 **Roman Reigns: Now the odds are even. One shot for Rex, one last chance.**

 **John Cena: True, but he's still hurt from that KO Punch Big Show gave him and a Pedigree from Rollins. He needs to recover fast.**

 **Bray Wyatt: -goes in the ring and does the Spider Walk crawling over to Rex-**

 **Rex: Okay, punk… Let's finish this!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Rex better figure this out quick or else he won't see this coming.**

 **Sunset: Come on, Rex!**

 **Ben: Don't give in!**

 **John Cena: Come on, Rex! Don't let him get you!**

 **Bray Wyatt: -rolls till he's on his feet, then grabs Rex and kisses his forehead, getting ready for a Sister Abigail-**

 **Rex: *** **transforms arm into Blast Caster** *** Surprise! *** **whips Wyatt away from him** *****

 **Bray Wyatt: -hits head first to the turnbuckle hard-**

 **Rex: And… gotcha'! *** **pins Wyatt** *****

 **Chris Jericho: -starts counting but Wyatt kicks out of 2-**

 **Bray Wyatt: -hits Rex with a hard hitting Clothesline pulls-**

 **Rex: Agh!**

 **Bray Wyatt: -grabs Rex's jacket and tears it up, then grabs him again, getting ready for another Sister Abigail attempt-**

 **Rex: Ergh… No…**

 **Roman Reigns: -hits Wyatt with a Superman Punch, forcing him to back up into the ropes-**

 **Dolph Ziggler: Wyatt's not going over the ropes!**

 **Rex: Doesn't need to! *** **transforms right arm into Smackhand and presses Wyatt against the floor** *** End… of… the… line.**

 **Chris Jericho: -counts and hits 3 resulting in Rex being the sole survivor and The Omni Force winning the match-**

 **Sunset: We did it!**

 **Everyone: YEAH!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Hold up! Look what's happening!**

 **The Omniversal Wyatts: -start to malfunction and shut down, breaking into pieces-**

 **Rex: Looks like… it's all over…**

 **John Cena: Rex, despite all odds, you managed to pull this one off to be the sole survivor!**

 **Dolph Ziggler: Darn right you did! I mean, we helped you just for a little while, but the rest you fought and took out three men in the ring!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Like John said, it wasn't easy, but not impossible to win! Awesome work there!**

 **Dean Ambrose: We never expected any of this when Skittles was eliminated, but that was sweet right there.**

 **Rainbow: Hey!**

 **Roman Reigns: You stood tall for your team, and you showed how much you wouldn't stand down. You're a real tough kid. Believe That.**

 **Rex: I will… Thanks.**

 **Ben: So, that's it, huh?**

 **END SCENARIO**

 **Yes, this concludes the scenario story arc that me and SpiritReaper42 collaborated on, but it doesn't conclude our continuous support for each other. For instance, he's currently working on a story based around the members of the Omni Force, if they were placed in an environment similar to the first Avengers movie. I know he's working hard to make the story a reality, so I bet he'd really appreciate a bit of support from everybody.**

 **In other news, the timetable for me has been jumbled around with my chapter consistency. But, I can assure you that this whole thing will be done before the end of July. My cousin's here for a visit, so time isn't exactly the best thing I have. But since I usually am an early riser, things should be all right. For the time being, I'll say the next chapter will come out tomorrow or the day after. If it doesn't, then that means I've got little free time on my hands. I hope you can understand my conflictions, and I promise to do my absolute best for the future chapters. Until next time, I'll catch ya later!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **Talk to Star like that again, and I'll be sure you're the one who stays!**_

 _ **~Ben Tennyson as Starfury,**_

 _ **To Val Yor in Troq**_


	6. EPISODE II PART III

**Hey everyone! Ready to finish off Episode II of "Titan's Loyalty"? Before we kick things off, I'd like to share a few things about this chapter. First off, we will be going back to present day story within this chapter once the flashback is finished. Secondly, I'd like to promote my friend, SpiritReaper42's story, based upon the idea of the Omni Force being put into a situation similar to the first Avengers movie, called "The Omni Force: Rise of Ghetsis". I'll be showcasing sneak peeks of his story at the end of some of my chapters, but they won't be coming along frequently. Now with that all said and done, let's finish Episode II off!**

 **TITAN'S LOYALTY**

 _Koriand'r's eyes were widened in fear as she stumbled back, falling onto her rear end. Before her was Trogaar, who held his laser spear out at her as it glowed in an ominous red light. By the wall on his left, Wildvine grunted as he tried to stand up on his four, vine-like legs, seeing that the Tamaranean princess was about to be shot._

 _"_ _ **P-P-Please…**_ _" she pleaded while whimpering, "_ _ **H-Have mercy…**_ _" she begged, starting to tear up._

 _"It is over, Troq," the Gordanian overlord stated, pointing his spear closer to the girl, "Your family will be no more," he added, about to fire his weapon. The Florauna gasped upon seeing this, stretching out his right arm and wrapping it around the bipedal, lizard-like alien's tail, causing him to turn his attention elsewhere._

 _"Look buddy," the plant-like alien began, "I don't know who you are, but-!" Before he could even utter another word, Trogaar swung his tail, causing Wildvine to suddenly smash into the other wall of the hallway, slowly sliding down from it with a heavy groan._

 _"Do not attempt to play with me, Florauna," he advised menacingly, keeping the Tamaranean princess at bay with his laser spear, "Your turn will come after I eliminate the royals," he promised, about to try and shoot the girl again. His opponent then suddenly had thorns sprout upon his right arm, going all the way up to his hand and piercing his own tail. "AGH!" he exclaimed in immediate pain, swinging it around uncontrollably as the arm retracted back to the plant-like alien._

 _"Run!" he yelled out to Koriand'r, but she still appeared to be frozen in fear, trembling upon the floor._

 _"Wretched weed!" Trogaar shouted, turning around and marching right for Wildvine, who stood back up. Just before the Gordanian overlord grabbed him by the chest, he took out two pods from his back, one in each hand. He showed them off to the bipedal, lizard-like alien, much to his surprise, but couldn't react in time as his opponent threw them onto him, exploding on contact. This caused him to step back and let go of the Florauna, allowing him to rush out of the smoky remains and grab the Tamaranean princess in his left arm._

 _"Let's find your dad!" he proclaimed, stretching out his right arm to the ceiling, going up with it, and began swinging around the halls with both as the girl held onto him by wrapping her arms around his neck. Meanwhile, Trogaar stepped out of the smoke from the explosions, appearing to be unharmed as only his armor showed minimal damage with a few cracks. He growled angrily, activating the jetpack on his back, while the glider wings folded out. He instantly took off from the floor of the hallway, giving chase to his targets._

 **EPISODE II PART III**

 _"What… is all this?" Gwen asked as she and her grandfather looked on in awe at the secret room of Myand'r's, which was laced with many forms of technology, most of which were white and green in color._

 _"The Plumbers insisted on supplying our people with technology in case of events like this," the Grand Ruler explained, "Sadly, my father refused to accept it, even after I had left the Academy," he told his guests, going over to a control panel, fiddling around with its systems, "So I secretly hid the technology in this very room, only to be utilized as a means of a 'last resort' as you would say," he finished._

 _"And this 'last resort' is… what exactly?" Max asked, clenching his fists in frustration towards his former colleague, who sighed before pressing a small green button upon the control system. Suddenly, a small hole opened up on the floor around the group, as steam exited from it, followed by a pedestal that carried a small pod, which appeared to be sized for an infant._

 _"What you see before you is a Galvanian escape pod," the Tamaranean ruler began, "designed specifically for a situation such as this," he added._

 _"That's level six alien tech…" Max realized, "When did you-?!"_

 _"Maxwell, that's enough," his former colleague interrupted, "I can only tell you that I made dealings in the past in order to obtain this," he told him._

 _"So even though your father forbade you from even coming into contact with this stuff," he began in an irritated and angered tone, "you still took it home and had it ready in case of a catastrophe, right?!" he questioned, now absolutely furious. Myand'r just turned and sighed, while his wife, children, and Gwen watched on in concern. "If you're already going against your father's wishes," the old man continued, "then contact the Plumbers and get-!"_

 _"NO!" the Grand Ruler suddenly shouted in defiance, much to the surprise of his friend, "That is enough, Maxwell!" he yelled, "I know the mistakes I have made are grave for my planet…" he told him, "But… this is now out of my control," he said, "I have to send my son off…" he finished, turning back to Ryand'r, who was still being cradled in his mother's arms. She was fearfully looking on with her daughter and Gwen, shocked at the Tamaranean ruler's outburst._

 _"My dear…" she uttered, whimpering slightly as tears began streaking down her cheeks, "Is there… no other option?" she asked, going up to her husband._

 _"…I believe so," he responded, "The Gordanians will not stop until all members of the royal family are either dead or enslaved," he explained, rubbing his young son's hair with his right hand, starting to tear up as well, "Our son is the key to preventing our complete extinction," he added, rubbing his eyes with his left hand. Everyone else in the room watched on as the empress began sobbing uncontrollably. The freckled redhead and her grandfather developed sympathetic looks on their faces, but Komand'r didn't, crossing her arms with a smug expression. The human girl immediately took notice, raising a suspicious eyebrow._

 _"Why aren't you upset about all this?" she asked, very surprised, getting a scoff in reply from the princess._

 _"Because it was inevitable," she told her, "Do you really think would let any of us live in peace, knowing how powerful we are?" she asked rhetorically, "Perhaps if we agreed to come to their terms, we could-"_

 _"No," her father interrupted, having overheard everything, "Trying to make peace with those monsters is completely out of the question," he explained, heading over to the escape pod, carrying his son. His daughter scoffed again, turning away._

 _"I sure hope Ben gets your sister back…" Gwen said to her in a worried tone._

 _"They'll be fine, Gwen," Max reassured, "Ben's probably on his way here right now," he suggested, causing his granddaughter to smile._

" _Say…" she began to realize, "hasn't it… gotten a little too quiet outside?" she asked, causing her grandfather to blink in surprise before looking back at the doors to the room, not hearing a single thing. All of a sudden, a loud booming sound echoed, making bits of rubble fall from the ceiling._

" _Uh oh…" he realized, stepping away from the entrance into the halls._

" _We do not have much time," Myand'r noted, "Maxwell, are you sure your grandson can keep my daughter safe?" he asked him._

" _He'll be fine, Myand'r," he reassured, "Ben won't let your daughter fall into their hands," he added with a confident smile. Meanwhile, Wildvine was still swinging through the palace with Koriand'r in hand, searching frantically for a sign of his relatives, or even a Tamaranean he could at least be able to talk with._

" _Gah…" he groaned, "You have any idea where your folks would be at a time like this?" he asked the princess._

" _ **I still do not understand you, Ben Tennyson…**_ _" she responded, causing him to groan again in realization upon not comprehending her language._

" _Right…" he noted, "You don't know what I'm saying, and I don't know what you're saying…" he muttered, "We seriously need to get you and me a translator…" he quipped in annoyance. Suddenly, a red laser beam flew by, catching their attentions as they saw it strike a wall. Another came close, almost grazing the Florauna. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, looking back to see Trogaar in hot pursuit, closing in on the both of them, "Uh oh…" he realized, seeing him about to swing his weapon out at them, "Hang tight!" he told the Tamaranean girl quickly, relinquishing his left hand from the ceiling he was swinging from in order to duck down and avoid the Gordanian overlord's attack, landing onto the floor and rolling across it, setting her down at his side. He then reached to his back, pulling off all the pods upon it, and then flung them out at his opponent, who had no time to dodge as they exploded upon contact with his armor, leaving a thick cloud of smoke._

" _ **That will not work…**_ _" Koriand'r mentioned, "_ _ **Trogaar is most formidable, and your Florauna form cannot possibly-**_ _"_

" _Got him!" Wildvine stated proudly, thinking he had won, "Now let's get you to your parents," he advised, taking her left hand with his right. All of a sudden though, the lizard-like alien emerged from the cloud, tackling the plant alien to the floor, making him relinquish his grip on the princess' hand. He quickly got away, turning his right arm into a vine-like whip, swinging it around at his opponent, who took a few strong hits before beginning to block the attacks with his spear, spinning it around to deflect them. The Gordanian overlord then grasped the hero's whip-like arm with his clawed right hand, grinning widely while his foe widened his lone eye in surprise. "Uh oh…" he realized before getting swung around, smacking into the walls again and again. Trogaar then reeled him in, smashing him against the ground. As the Florauna tried to get back up, his adversary pierced into his torso with his spear, causing him to shout in pain for a moment, gritting his teeth while the Tamaranean girl watched on, shuddering at the seemingly horrific site._

" _I find you quite… annoying," the lizard-like alien admitted as he kneeled down to the struggling hero, who grabbed at the spear with both of his hands, trying to pry it away from his body, but it was being held down by his opponent, "What makes you so insistent on disrupting my plans?" he asked. He then took notice of the Omnitrix symbol upon Wildvine's chest, while he was still attempting to free himself. "Ah…" he realized, grinning, "So, you are the one known as Ben Tennyson," he began, "who defeated Vilgax and many other foes throughout the galaxy," he recalled, "Sadly, it looks like this… will be the end for your heroics," he noted evilly._

" _Ergh…" the Florauna grunted, "Don't bet on it, lizard breath," he quipped, "I'm not letting you hurt these people anymore!" he declared, stretching his right arm out and suddenly punched the Gordanian overlord right in the face, causing him to step back and off of his foe, as he was recoiling from the hit. Given the chance, he pulled the spear out of his torso, allowing it to quickly heal up, appearing as if nothing had pierced him at all. He then swung the weapon out, striking his adversary directly in the chest, making his armor crack even more as it looked like spider webs were appearing on it._

" _Pest!" the lizard-like alien exclaimed, charging out at his enemy, who morphed both his arms into whip-like tendrils, wildly swinging them around and striking him over and over. He fell to a knee, angrily gritting his teeth as Wildvine was managing to push him back. He then felt the tendril crack like a whip upon his face, making him fly through the air over Koriand'r, crashing into the floor with a bang. He groaned in agony as bruises ravaged his fatigued body, but the same could be said for his opponent, who breathed heavily while his arms reeled back in to their normal length._

" _ **Ben Tennyson…**_ _" the Tamaranean princess uttered, absolutely stunned at how he managed to take down a foe such as Trogaar. The Florauna then walked up to her, taking her left hand with his right._

" _Come on," he beckoned, stretching out his left arm up to the ceiling, "Let's get outta here," he advised, still looking very fatigued. He managed to begin swinging away again though, leaving the Gordanian overlord behind. Suddenly though, his red eyes shot open, followed by an angered growl. He got up immediately, grabbed his weapon, and started to take off after his enemies again. "Ah…" Wildvine grunted as he swung around a corner, somewhat in pain from the conflict._

" _ **Are you all right, Ben Tennyson?**_ _" Koriand'r asked, having noticed his tired state while she hung on by having her arms wrapped around his neck._

" _Eh… Don't worry about me, princess…" he responded with a forced grin, "I just wanna make sure you get to your folks, safe and sound," he told her. Though she didn't understand his language, she smiled, knowing that he was willing to protect her family at all costs._

" _TENNYSON!" a voice exclaimed, getting both of their attentions as they turned their heads to see the Gordanian overlord in pursuit again._

" _Oh, great…" the Florauna said sarcastically. All of a sudden, the Omnitrix symbol upon his chest began to beep, causing him to take notice. "Shoot!" he realized, now swinging even more rapidly. He then found himself out of the hallways and now within a larger room, decorated like it was a ceremonial hall. At that moment, the device timed out, transforming him back into Ben in a green flash of light._

" _Crud!" he exclaimed as he and the Tamaranean princess were both falling, the latter shrieking in fear. The former then turned around and held onto the girl tightly, orienting himself so that he'd strike the floor first, cushioning her fall as they both tumbled across the floor. "Ugh…" he groaned in pain, letting her go to have her stand on her feet, while he rubbed his head, "I'm never doing that again…" he stated, propping himself back up. A roaring sound caught his attention too late as he was smacked aside by Trogaar, who charged at him again as he continued to roll on the floor. Just as he stopped, the lizard-like alien slammed his foot against his body, pinning him to the ground._

" _After I am done with you," he began coldly as Koriand'r watched on, trembling in fear, "I will make sure to erase any trace of the royal family's existence, and rule over this pathetic planet!" he declared, pressing harder against the boy, making him grunt. He then pointed his laser spear at the Omnitrix bearer, with it glowing an ominous red as the hero was about to reach his apparent end. The princess was most stricken with fear, but as she saw her savior about to be destroyed, something inside of her built up, causing her to clench her fists as they began to shine a bright green, along with her eyes._

" _ **LEAVE… HIM… ALONE!**_ _" she exclaimed, throwing her arms back and then out at the Gordanian overlord, firing bright green star bolts towards him. They struck, causing him to yell as he fell back, off of Ben, allowing him to run over to the Tamaranean._

" _Whoa…" he said in awe, "You could do that this whole time?" he asked her, very shocked. She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow in response. "Right…" he realized, "Language barrier…" he recalled._

" _ERRRAAGGGHHH!" Trogaar roared in fury, catching the attentions of the two children as they got into battle ready stances. He then charged over to them, about to strike with his claws._

" _TROGAAR!" a deep voice exclaimed, causing him to look over for a split-second as he was tackled to the ground by Galfore, who tumbled across the floor with him._

" _ **Galfore!**_ _" Koriand'r exclaimed gleefully, relieved to see her caretaker here to come to her aid. The Omnitrix bearer was surprised as well, and took notice of the scrapes and cuts on the hulking Tamaranean's arms as he stood up._

" _ **Koriand'r,**_ _" he began, getting her attention, "_ _ **get Ben Tennyson and yourself to the safety room at once!**_ _" he told her, "_ _ **Your family will be there!**_ _" he added._

" _ **Y-Yes, Galfore!**_ _" she replied, "_ _ **Come with me!**_ _" she beckoned to Ben, taking hold of his right hand with her left._

" _Wait," he began, "what'd he say-? WHOA!" he exclaimed as the princess suddenly flew off with him, heading into the hallways, "Wait, you can fly?!" he yelled in realization, "How come you didn't do that earlier?!" he asked angrily, but got no response as they continued to soar over the halls, "Stupid language barrier… whatever…" he muttered in annoyance. Back in the ceremonial hall, both the Tamaranean warrior and the Gordanian overlord stood up, reclaiming their weapons._

" _So," Trogaar began, "the mighty Galfore, once a proud warrior," he continued, "now reduced to a mere knorfka," he finished, chuckling, "The fact that you are now challenging me proves that you are more foolish than you realize," he mentioned._

" _That may be," the advisor admitted, swinging his battle axe around before gripping it tightly, "But… I shall still fight for the Grand Ruler and for all of Tamaran!" he declared._

" _So be it…" the Gordanian overlord replied, readying his laser spear. The two warriors then let out their respective battle cries, beginning the clash. Meanwhile, Ben and Koriand'r had just landed upon the floor of one of the halls, seeing traces of the conflict that raged on throughout it._

" _Whoa…" the Omnitrix bearer said in shock as he saw the lizard-like aliens and Tamaraneans lying upon the ground, which caused the princess to cower behind him, whimpering all the while, "I-It's okay," her rescuer reassured with a stutter, "Let's just find your parents," he told her, taking hold of her left hand with his right, heading over to one of the large doors in the middle of the hall. With a quick gulp of nervous anticipation, he knocked on it with his left hand._

" _I hear something!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from deeper in the halls, causing the two kids to look over and see another squadron of Gordanians charging towards them._

" _Uh… let us in, let us in!" Ben begged as he began banging on the door, with Koriand'r following suit._

" _ **Sister! Mother! Father! Please!**_ _" she pleaded, hitting the door as hard as she could, rupturing it slightly. Suddenly, they opened, and out from the shadows within a pink energy rope wrapped around both of them, pulling them inside with yelps before they closed. The soldiers gathered around the doors they saw the two children go into._

" _Inform Lord Trogaar that the royals are likely in this room," one ordered to another, who nodded in reply. While he pulled out what appeared to be a communicator from his back, the others began blasting at the door with their laser spears._

" _Ugh…" the Omnitrix bearer groaned from inside the room as he sat up, without the energy rope around him or Koriand'r, "What happened?" he asked, rubbing his head in discomfort._

" _Took you long enough, doofus," his cousin joked as she went up to him, holding out her right hand. He smiled, taking grasp of it, allowing her to pull him up._

" _Am I glad to see you," he admitted, just as his grandfather, Luand'r, and Komand'r all came over._

" _ **Oh, my darling Bumgorf~!**_ _" the empress cooed as she kneeled down to embrace her younger daughter, who had stood back up, "_ _ **I was afraid that the Gordanians had captured you after so long…**_ _" she admitted, hugging her more tightly._

" _ **I am all right now, mother…**_ _" she replied with tears of joy streaking down her face as she dug it into her right shoulder._

" _Nice job, Ben," Max complimented, making his grandson smile._

" _Thanks, Grandpa," he responded in gratitude, looking over to see the princess and her mother cease their embrace, rubbing their eyes free of tears, "I'd do anything to save the day," he added._

" _You could've told us where you were going…" his cousin pointed out in annoyance, "but you did the right thing by saving her," she said, placing her left hand upon his left shoulder. Just then, they heard banging outside the doors, seeing more rubble drop down from the ceiling above._

" _Uh oh…" the Omnitrix bearer realized, having completely forgotten about the Gordanian soldiers outside of the room._

" _ **Father!**_ _" Koriand'r exclaimed joyfully, running up to the Grand Ruler and embracing his right leg, while he was preparing to load his son into the escape pod._

" _ **Ah, I am glad to see that you are safe, my young daughter,**_ _" he said, petting her head with his right hand while still holding Ryand'r in his right, "Thank you, Ben Tennyson," he told the young human boy as he walked up to him with his relatives, "I am in your debt for this," he added._

" _Uh, yeah," the Omnitrix bearer responded, looking around at all of the equipment within the secret room, "What's with all this tech?" he asked, quite puzzled, then took notice of the small escape pod, "And what's the pod for?" he asked on. The Tamaranean princess lifted her head up to see her brother cradled in father's left arm, next to the transport, beginning to frown in realization._

" _ **F-Father?**_ _" she said, very confused as to what he was about to do. Before he could respond, another bang caught their attentions, as they saw that the doors were beginning to give way, crumbling and cracking rapidly._

" _You led the Gordanians right to us!" Komand'r shouted angrily at Ben._

" _Hey!" he responded, "I saved your sister's life trying to get her away from those freaks and that Trogaar guy!" he mentioned, much to the surprise of Luand'r._

" _You were able to escape from Trogaar?!" she asked in shock. Another bang made them flinch as they all stepped back, seeing that the door was quickly rupturing._

" _We will have to fight back," the elder princess declared, letting violet star bolts light up on her hands as her eyes glowed._

" _No, Komand'r!" her father advised, "I will not let another one of my children be put at risk of being captured!" he declared, causing her to scoff angrily before allowing the light upon her hands and eyes to go out._

" _Grandpa, you know those guys," the Omnitrix bearer began to the retired Plumber, "Is there anything we can do to stop 'em?" he asked._

" _The Gordanians are cold-blooded warriors, capable of taking on a lot of different opponents," he explained to his grandson in reply, which also made his granddaughter blink in realization._

" _What… does that mean?" he asked, confused._

" _It means they like humid temperatures like on a hot, cloudy day," his cousin told him in response, "Which means their weakness is being cold…" she noted, rubbing her chin._

" _Well… great!" Ben exclaimed, "Whip up a freezer spell and knock 'em all outta here!" he commanded._

" _Hey, don't expect to know a freeze spell right off the bat!" Gwen yelled, "Besides, even if my spell book managed to have something," she began, "I can't get it," she told him, "It's still in the Skipper, and who knows how many lizard freaks are already around it!" she pointed out._

" _Grandpa?" her cousin said, turning to face him._

" _Sorry…" he apologized, "but I used my last ice pellet before we jumped in here," he told his grandson. The Omnitrix bearer paused to look down and think for a few seconds before pressing a button upon his device, making the dial pop up as he walked over to the doors, much to the surprise of both of his relatives._

" _Ben, what are you doing?" the freckled redhead asked as he saw the hourglass symbol shift into a diamond, with the silhouette of Diamondhead showing up upon it._

" _What I can," he replied, "I'm not letting those freaks get these guys," he stated, twisting the dial clockwise, going through the index of alien silhouettes._

" _Well, Ben…" his cousin began, "as strong as some of your aliens are," she continued, "none of 'em are gonna be able to handle an army of Gordanians on their own…" she noted._

" _I can improvise!" the human boy claimed, switching from silhouette to silhouette on the Omnitrix, "Maybe I can go Ditto, or Cannonbolt, or XLR8…" he suggested to himself, just as he flipped past a familiar silhouette on the watch, a quadruped, iguana-like alien, which caught the attention of Gwen._

" _Wait, stop!" she advised, causing him to stop twisting the dial of the device, raising an eyebrow in surprise, "Go back one…" she told him. He shrugged his shoulders, but did as she said, rotating the dial counter-clockwise once, going back to that same silhouette, making him gasp in shock._

" _No way…" he said in realization, turning to face his cousin, who just nodded to him, "All right…" he uttered with a gulp, "Here goes nothin'!" he exclaimed, slamming the dial down with his right hand, creating a green flash of light. His body began to morph into that of a blue iguana, with a black outfit that had white cuffs upon the sleeves as he went down on four legs. His back legs were covered in white all the way down to his ankles, with black lines on the back of them, going down to the black covered feet. His blue chest however, was uncovered, which revealed gills on each side of it. He grew three dorsal fins upon his back, and his face had spikes at the chin, under his large mouth and green eyes, with black stripes that went around his mouth. To top it off, the Omnitrix symbol was upon his left wrist._

" _Arctiguana?" he said in surprise with a puff of icy breath leaving his mouth, "Cool!" he exclaimed in his Jamaican accent._

" _You already know this alien?" Max asked, quite surprised._

" _It's… a long story," his granddaughter replied, with her hands at her hips._

" _That form is known as a Polar Manzardill, correct?" Myand'r questioned, "If you can hold the soldiers off for just a while longer," he began, "I will be able to finish what I need to," he told the iguana-like alien._

" _You want me to stall 'em?" he asked, letting out a little chuckle, "I'll drive 'em all off for ya," he declared, walking over to the door and readying himself with a wide grin. Outside, the Gordanian soldiers had ruptured the door enough so that one more strike would make it fall. Before one of them could even blast at them with his staff, they suddenly crashed down upon a few of the warriors, sending out a burst of dust throughout the area. The lizard-like aliens coughed as they frantically looked around for their men, but before they could even react, a beam of blue light struck them all, suddenly freezing them in ice. When the dust cleared, Arctiguana stood upon the busted doors, grinning widely. "Now that's what I call 'chillin' out', man," he quipped before jumping off and heading down the halls._

" _Where's… he going?" his cousin asked worriedly._

" _Probably headed off to help out the Tamaraneans still fighting against the soldiers that are in the palace," her grandfather suggested._

" _It will not be of any consequence, even if he did not do so," Myand'r mentioned, "Once my work is complete," he continued, "the Gordanians are likely to call back their forces within the palace," he told them._

" _ **Father?**_ _" his younger daughter questioned, very confused still. He then placed Ryand'r into the small pod, just as his wife came over._

" _ **Goodbye, Ryand'r,**_ _" he said in farewell as he caressed the toddler's cheek, "_ _ **You may be still too young to remember,**_ _" he kept going as Koriand'r developed a very saddened look upon her face, "_ _ **but your family will always cherish your coming,**_ _" he told him while the princess began sobbing into his pant leg._

" _ **Wh-Why does it have to be this way?!**_ _" she screamed with a stutter, "_ _ **Must we abandon Ryand'r to save our people?!**_ _" she asked, crying hysterically, causing Gwen and Max to give off sympathetic looks, while Komand'r just turned away, crossing her arms._

" _ **Koriand'r,**_ _" the empress began, getting her daughter's attention. She then embraced her tightly, as she was still weeping. "_ _ **Your brother's departure will indeed be what saves us,**_ _" she told her, "_ _ **But he will not be captured by the Gordanians,**_ _" she promised. Even still, the young princess sniveled, tears continuing to stream down her face._

" _Wait, how are you gonna make sure the pod doesn't get tracked by those guys?" the freckled human girl asked, chiming in._

" _Being a Galvanian space pod, it is completely untraceable to any system once it is launched," Myand'r explained in response._

" _Great!" Gwen exclaimed._

" _That's only half of the gist," her grandfather pointed out, "No system in the world would be able to track down the pod, including ours," he told her, making his former colleague cringe._

" _So then… there's no way we could find Ryand'r?" she questioned, somewhat shocked, getting a nod in reply from the retired Plumber as he walked up to his friend._

" _Let me take him off your hands," he offered, "Those Gordanian jerks'll think twice about messing with a Plumber," he told him, "and your family's bloodline stays preserved," he added._

" _I appreciate the offer, Maxwell," the Grand Ruler responded, "But… this is a matter of Tamaran, not the Plumbers," he said, "I will make sure it ends the way I see fit," he stated, pressing a button upon the small space transport, causing it to close up over the young prince, who was sucking on his left thumb. The pedestal the pod was on then sunk back down into the floor, as everyone watched with saddened eyes, except for the elder princess, who merely smirked. Back in the ceremonial hall, Trogaar and Galfore were still battling with each other, as the latter flew around the hall, avoiding multiple laser blasts from the former's spear, about to charge into him, with his battle axe ready. He rammed into the Gordanian overlord with all his might, pushing him back as they stood at a standstill upon the floor, gritting their teeth respectively as they tried to push one another back._

" _I must say, I am impressed," the lizard-like alien admitted as he pulled his weapon back to take another strong swing, which was intercepted by the hulking Tamaranean's, "But… you are still half the warrior I battled years ago!" he declared to him._

" _Ergh…" he grunted while his left foot slid back, "I still have my warrior's pride," he mentioned, pulling his axe back for another chance at a strike, "and I shall use that to defeat you!" he proclaimed, swinging his weapon down, only for it to be blocked by his adversary's spear as he pushed his opponent back._

" _Ha!" he laughed, "You say you can defeat me…" he began, "but is your courage all that boundless?" he asked rhetorically, pushing Galfore down to a knee, "I shall be the one to test that!" he yelled, about to pierce him in the chest. Suddenly though, a bright blue beam of light zoomed by, striking his hands, causing him to yelp in pain while he dropped his weapon. When the beam disappeared, he gasped to see that both of his hands were frozen and encased in ice. "What sorcery is this?!" he exclaimed._

" _No magic to it, man," a voice responded, getting both his and the Tamaranean's attentions, as they turned to see Arctiguana charging towards them, "Just some good old heroing!" he proclaimed, slamming into the Gordanian overlord with all of his might, knocking him down and sending him tumbling across the floor._

" _Ben… Tennyson?" the bulky advisor questioned as he stood back up, going over to the Polar Manzardill, "Is that you?" he asked._

" _Yeah, man," he responded, "Figured I owed you one for savin' me and the princess earlier," he admitted._

" _Lord Trogaar!" a voice cried out in the distance, getting their attentions as they noticed another squadron of Gordanians heading their way._

" _I got this, man," Arctiguana declared as he inhaled deeply. He then exhaled, letting another beam of blue light exit from his mouth, which sounded like a blizzard as it struck the soldiers, encasing most of them in ice. "Done, and done!" he exclaimed in glee, but then noticed that just a few soldiers were able to avoid the blast, coming out from behind their frozen comrades. The blue iguana-like alien readied himself along with Galfore, while Trogaar broke his hands out of the ice, reclaiming his spear and walking over to his soldiers._

" _Clever thinking," he complimented to the quadruped, "A Polar Manzardill transformation is admittedly a difficult opponent for a Gordanian to battle," he admitted, "However, your transformation is limited," he pointed out, causing him to cringe in realization, "Once you have used up your energy, I shall-!" Suddenly, he stopped his sentence upon hearing a beep in his helmet. He moved his right hand up to his helmet, pressing something at its side. "What is it?" he asked, appearing to be communicating with someone from outside the palace, making the Tamaranean and his ally glance at each other in surprise, "A pod?" their foe questioned, causing his soldiers to seem puzzled, "You cannot trace it?!" he yelled, growling angrily, "Do you still have eyes on it?" he asked, listening for a moment, "Very well," he said, removing his hand from his helmet, "Fall back to the ships," he told his men, much to their surprise._

" _Lord Trogaar, why?!" one of them asked, "We have the enemy outnumbered and the palace is completely surrounded!" he pointed out._

" _Enough!" his leader ordered, causing the warrior to cringe and step back in fear, "It is likely that one of the royals has escaped the palace," he told them, "And our battle here is meaningless if we cannot kill or enslave them all," he added, clenching his weapon tightly in frustration, "Till we meet again, Galfore," he declared before flying off, with his soldiers following him after a moment, down the hallways._

" _Uh…" Arctiguana uttered, somewhat confused, "did we just win?" he asked._

" _Nay," the hulking Tamaranean responded, standing next to him, "That was merely a tactical retreat," he said, "but for what reason?" he questioned, rubbing his chin under his large beard. The Omnitrix symbol upon the Polar Manzardill's wrist began to beep, timing out in a green flash of light, transforming him back into Ben._

" _Let's head back to my Grandpa and the others," he advised, running down the halls the other way, with Galfore to follow. Moments later, the two of them arrived at the fallen doors to the safety room, looking to see everyone apparently there. "Hey, guys!" the alien watch bearer called out, getting their attentions as they turned to face them._

" _Your Highness, are you all right?" the hulking advisor asked as he walked up to the emperor._

" _I am fine, Galfore," he replied, "For now, the battle has ceased," he noted._

" _Yeah, why?" Ben asked, "We saw those Gordanian creeps retreat just after we fought off Trogaar," he mentioned, pointing back towards the halls with his right thumb. He then took notice of the somber looks upon most of the faces of everyone in the room, especially Koriand'r's as tears were still streaking down her cheeks, "Whoa… what happened?" he asked again as he turned to his relatives, who looked depressed as well._

" _Myand'r… had to… do something to send the Gordanians off for a while…" his cousin told him._

" _And that something would be… what exactly?" the Omnitrix bearer asked, "Come on, you can tell-" All of a sudden, he realized what had taken place, as he turned back to see the young, sobbing princess in her mother's arms, crying helplessly. "He's… gone?" he questioned, shocked as his eyes widened._

" _Yeah…" Gwen responded, "Myand'r said it was the only way the Gordanians would leave Tamaran in order to get their hands on every member of the royal family, young or old," she explained._

" _And now, Ryand'r's gone… and we can't trace him," Max chimed in, then turned to his former colleague, "I hope you understand that this'll only stall the war for a short time," he said._

" _Indeed I do, Maxwell," the Grand Ruler responded, "I do not wish to lose anymore soldiers or brethren now," he stated, "And I do not want you to share that same fate," he added, "You must leave Tamaran while the Gordanians are after my son," he told him._

" _Myand'r, we can't just-!"_

" _You've done enough, Maxwell," the alien emperor interrupted as his advisor stood by him, "Galfore has informed me that over two hundred Tamaranean lives were lost in this battle," he explained, "I do not want you or your grandchildren to suffer that same fate," he told him. Both Ben and Gwen looked to their grandfather, who sighed._

" _Fine," he agreed, "We'll leave right away," he added, making his friend nod. The Omnitrix bearer then looked over to Koriand'r, who was still sobbing in her mother's arms. He clenched his fists tightly, knowing that he had everything he could to save her. But in the end, it appeared to be all for naught as her brother was gone. He then perked up as he realized something, developing a serious look upon his face while he walked over to the princess._

" _Ben?" his cousin questioned, somewhat confused as to what he was doing._

" _Uh, excuse me?" he said, getting the empress and the princess' attentions, "I wanna tell your daughter something," he told Luand'r, "Could you… translate for me?" he asked._

" _Of course," she replied with a nod, "Whenever you are ready," she added._

" _Okay," he responded, "Well… first of all, I'm sorry about what happened to your brother," he apologized, "If I knew what was going on, I'd make sure both of you were safe and sound…" he added._

" _ **He apologizes for Ryand'r's departure, and wishes he could have kept both of you away from the Gordanians,**_ _" the empress told her daughter, who wiped away a tear from her right eye with her hand._

" _I'm glad that you're all right, by the way," Ben mentioned, "We worked together pretty despite the dumb language barrier…" he added with a chuckle._

" _ **He is glad that you are unharmed, and that you worked together very well despite complications…**_ _" she translated for the princess._

" _ **Complications?**_ _" she questioned in confusion, blinking for a bit._

" _And… one last thing…" the Omnitrix bearer chimed in, getting their attentions, "I wanna make you a promise…" he said, "I'm gonna find your brother and bring him and back here…" he told her. Luand'r's widened in shock, as did everyone else's._

" _ **M-Mother?**_ _" her daughter uttered, surprised by her reaction, "_ _ **What did he say?**_ _" she asked._

" _ **He said… he would go and find your brother… and bring him back home…**_ _" she told her, beginning to tear up. The princess looked back at the Omnitrix bearer with widened eyes that were filling up with tears, which started to streak down her cheeks._

" _ **Y-You will do that?**_ _" she asked with a stutter. Her tone of voice was all Ben needed to hear as he nodded in reply. Before anyone could say anything else, Koriand'r embraced him tightly, breaking out into a fit of uncontrollable sobbing. He hugged her back with a somber look on his face, as everyone else looked on in worry, except for Komand'r, who was leaning up against the wall and grinning all the while. Later that day, the Skipper hovered over the landing platform before taking off into the purple sky._

" _Whoa…" Gwen said in shock, looking down at the planet's surface, which was now barren of any wildlife or greenery, "How horrible…" she noted._

" _Looks like they had their forces wipe out everything…" her grandfather noted._

" _It's unreal that we got caught up in this whole… fiasco!" his granddaughter exclaimed, "And I still can't believe what Myand'r had to do to send them off…" she added with a somber look upon her face._

" _What's done is done, Gwen," Max told her, "There's nothing we can do…" he said. The freckled redhead sighed, then looked over to see her cousin pondering to himself, having his arms crossed._

" _You okay?" she asked worriedly._

" _Huh…" the Omnitrix bearer sighed as he turned to face her, "You ever get that feeling that when you've done all you could to save the day," he began, "even when you've done it," he continued, "… it just… doesn't feel good?" he asked._

" _Ben, you saved a princess today," his cousin told him, "And not only that," she continued, "you promised you'd get her brother back home!" she added, "Doesn't that make you feel good?" she questioned._

" _A little…" he admitted, "Grandpa?" he uttered, getting Max's attention, "I want you to hold me to that promise that I'll find Ryand'r," he told him._

" _I will," he responded, "And both of us are here to help," he added with a grin, just as the Skipper exited the atmosphere, heading into the vastness of space. Moments later, the ship took off into hyperspace like a rocket, disappearing from the Vegan System._

 **X**

"…And that's the gist of it," Ben finished. A few moments of silence passed by as no one knew what to say, stunned by the story.

"Ben…" Robin began, finally speaking up, "We had no idea…" he told him, "Why didn't you tell us about this?" he asked.

"Because five years of failure is hard to talk about…" his former teammate responded.

"You searched for Ryand'r for five years?!" Cyborg asked in shock.

"Technically, it was only one year I actually was searching," the alien watch bearer replied, "After a while, things began to get hectic with multiversal stuff, me giving up the Omnitrix, getting it back, fighting new bad guys, meeting new friends, so on and so forth," he listed off, "Huh…" he sighed, "Five years and I've still got nothing to show for it…" he noted sadly.

"Don't go blaming yourself for what's happened," Beast Boy advised, "You probably had a ton of things goin' on after that!" he pointed out.

"Wait a sec…" Raven chimed in, "How come you didn't recognize Starfire on the night we all met?" she asked.

"I only knew her by her Tamaranean name, Koriand'r," Ben replied, "Same with Blackfire when she showed up," he added.

"So if Blackfire's Komand'r," the half robot began, "that means Ryand'r is…"

"…Wildfire," his leader finished, "And that time when we thought he came back safe and sound," he continued, "you must've been devastated to know that it wasn't him," he realized, making the Omnitrix bearer cringe.

"Yeah…" he responded, "It felt even worse when we went to Tamaran," he admitted, "When I found out Star was the princess who I saved, I-"

"Ben, stop it," his girlfriend suddenly interrupted, much to his and the Titans' surprise, "I know how you feel about what's happened," she began, "and I feel bad too…" she confessed, "But is that what Starfire wants from her friend when she needs someone to save her?" she asked. Everyone was stunned by the rainbow haired girl's piece of advice, especially her boyfriend, who developed a serious look upon his face.

"You're right," he agreed, "No more moping around over what's happened," he stated, "We're getting Star back," he declared, getting confident nods from everyone in both ships.

"Now that's the Ben I know," Rainbow noted, crossing her arms.

"Thanks for that, Dash," the Omnitrix bearer said in gratitude.

"Man, your girl's actually pretty cool and calm," Cyborg admitted, causing him to blush out of embarrassment.

"Eh, thanks, Cyborg…" he uttered with his face turning a bright red, "I'm glad she's on our side…" he added.

"Indeed," his alien partner agreed from inside the Proto-TRUK. He then looked at the monitor to see two yellow icons, being both ships approaching a large, red icon in the distance. "We are closing in on the pod," he told the team through the radio.

"Copy that," Robin responded.

"How long?" the sorceress of the Titans asked.

"Ten minutes," the half robot responded, calibrating his ship's systems.

"Hang on Star…" Ben uttered, "We're coming," he stated. Meanwhile, inside the large, golden pod that was dug into the African land, the Tamaranean herself was unconscious, locked within a cylindrical pod up against the wall, with a collar around her neck that had electricity surging through it, and cuffs that bound her arms together and to the sides of the containment. Its lock was upon the center of its stainless, unbreakable glass, shaped like a circle with four spikes protruding from it. All of a sudden, the prisoner's eyes began to flutter open, with blurry images appearing before she shook her head to try and see more clearly.

"Hello, princess," a Gordanian in front of the pod greeted, causing her to gasp in shock and jump back, only to bang against the metal of the containment.

"Ow!" she yelped in pain, recoiling forward as she breathed in and out. She then looked back up to see the lizard-like alien again, who was wearing armor differently than she remembered, being red and black, with a strange, crescent-shaped winged jetpack. "Wh-Who are you?" she asked with a stutter as she tried to free herself of the manacles around her hands, gritting her teeth.

"My name is Lieutenant K'Lui," he responded with a bow, "I have been tasked to watch over you before we depart for Tamaran," he told her. The mention of her planet instantly made her halt the escape attempt, as she was surprised.

"Tamaran?" she questioned.

"Oh yes," the soldier replied, "You will be returned to your home planet in order to preserve peace between our peoples," he explained.

"Peace between the Gordanians and the Tamaraneans?!" Starfire exclaimed, tugging at her cuffs again, "There is absolutely no way I can believe that!" she yelled.

"Yet shouldn't this revelation be good for your home world?" a voice chimed in, causing her to look to the left as she saw a figure approach, "Peace is… a rare commodity between two planets," he stated as he came out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Khyber. His pet Panuncian came up next to him, growling all the while.

"Khyber…" K'Lui said in surprise, "I did not expect you to come by," he admitted.

"The commander wants me to meet with the prisoner before we depart," he told him, going up to the Tamaranean in the cell, who glared at him, "Now… we may meet more formally," he said.

"I know who you are, Khyber the Huntsman," the princess stated, "Ben Tennyson has told me all about your doings," she added, causing him to chuckle.

"So he's told you of my work," he noted, "How nice…" he said, "Frankly, I expected you to at least put up a fight against the Hephaestan Neuro Grip," he began, "but it seems that your species has a great weakness for every great strength," he pointed out, causing the girl to narrow her eyes as they began to glow a bright green. She fired star bolt lasers from her eyes, but they merely connected with the glass, not breaking in the slightest.

"Huh… huh…" she breathed out of fatigue, "So I assume the Gordanians hired you to capture me, yes?" she questioned to her kidnapper.

"Ah, quite clever you are…" he replied, "It's most wise to assume that Gordanians would be the ones who'd want me…" he noted, "But ironically," he began as Starfire started to hear the footsteps of someone else approach, "they weren't the ones who hired me…" he stated as the princess gasped in shock at the next figure to come out of the shadows: Blackfire, her sister, who was wearing an ornate crown upon her head, smiling as she walked up.

"Hello, sister dear," she greeted with her hands at her hips.

 **END**

 **I did it! YES! Finally, I got Episode II completed! Ahem. The rest of the week will be dedicated to Episode III and the Epilogue of the story. Also, as a reminder, summaries for my three future stories will be posted chapter by chapter for the third Episode. So now that we're back in the present, I hope you're all excited for the big battle that's known as Episode III. Be on the lookout for it!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **Robin wouldn't turn his back on us again after what happened. That's why I believe him.**_

 _ **~Ben Tennyson as Bullfrag,**_

 _ **To the Teen Titans in X**_


	7. EPISODE III PART I

**Hey everyone! Were you all surprised by the revelation from the last chapter? Well get excited, because now we're getting into the good stuff of the story! In other words, it's time battles! First things first though, I'd like to let you know that the sneak peeks from SpiritReaper42's story, "The Omni Force: Rise Of Ghetsis" will likely be put into the chapters of "Outlook", my next big story starring my favorite character ever, Sunset Shimmer.**

 **Next, I'd like to deliver a quick early summary for the first of my future fanfics, "The Mega Protocol"! In case you couldn't tell, this is a Pokémon based crossover, and without further ado, here's the synopsis!**

 **SUMMARY**

 _ **Stories galore! The children of the Omni Force: Raya, Rachael, Leslie, and Sky all get together to tell stories about their parents mastering the art of Mega Evolution. On account of a new rule for the Omni Force in the past, known the Mega Protocol, each main member was to master Mega Evolution of a Pokémon. For some, the road to mastery was difficult, for others the journey came along much more easily, but complications stood in the way. All their stories are told in their quest to mastery!**_

 _ **Trainers Mega Evolutions:**_

 _ **Gingka Hagane – Mega Scizor**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum – Mega Charizard Y**_

 _ **Rainbow Dash – Mega Pidgeot**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel – Mega Salamence**_

 _ **Avatar Korra – Mega Swampert**_

 _ **Ben Tennyson – Mega Sceptile**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki – Mega Gallade**_

 _ **Hinata Hyuga – Mega Medicham**_

 _ **Rook Blonko – Mega Beedrill**_

 _ **Sunset Shimmer – Mega Lopunny**_

 _ **Rex Salazar – Mega Steelix**_

 _ **Coming in 2016!**_

 **With that out of the way, it's time to get started with our third episode of "Titan's Loyalty"!**

 **TITAN'S LOYALTY**

"B-Blackfire?!" Starfire exclaimed in absolute shock, "You are… out of prison?!" she realized in question.

"Isn't that obvious, sister dear?" the Tamaranean princess responded rhetorically, "I've paid my dues and was released legally," she told her, walking over to the pod.

"And now you are working with the Gordanians again to make me their slave?!" her redheaded sister questioned angrily, tugging at her manacles that were bound by an electrical chain.

"Oh, I'm not working with them to enslave you, Koriand'r," Blackfire said, "In fact, they wish to bring you back to Tamaran," she told her, much to her surprise as she blinked.

"What?" she asked, very perplexed.

"We have taken the liberty of finding you, princess Koriand'r," K'Lui chimed in, "in order to preserve peace between the Gordanians and the Tamaraneans," he explained to her.

"Peace?" she responded, quite confused.

"You see, sister dear," Blackfire began, "our former knorfka has fallen extremely ill…" she told her, "He's likely to be on his deathbed by now," she added.

"So I was hired to bring you here," Khyber said, jumping into the conversation, "I do apologize for taking you in such an unsightly manner," he admitted, "But the people of your planet will need a member of the royal family to rule them since Komand'r here was banished," he mentioned, causing the elder princess to let out an angered sigh.

"With that," she began to her sister, "as the Gordanians will be ones to escort you home," she continued, "you will be preserving a peace with them and our people," she noted, "There'll be no more wars between us, no more fighting…" she listed off. The younger princess just gave off a sympathetic look, not saying a single word. The raven-haired girl frowned for a moment as she stepped back. "Leave us," she told the two men who were with her. They bowed respectfully, departing from the prison level. However, while the huntsman did leave with his pet, the lizard-like alien lieutenant stayed, eavesdropping from the corner of the hall he had turned into.

"You are a terrible liar, sister," Starfire stated coldly, "I know Galfore is not so weak enough to fall ill as Grand Ruler," she pointed out as her eyes angrily glowed a bright green.

"Huh…" Blackfire sighed, "Nothing seems to get by you, does it?" she questioned with a laugh, making the younger princess glare at her, "Well, at any rate," she began, "you're right," she admitted, "I'm not planning on the Gordanians getting you back to Tamaran," she told her.

"They do plan to enslave me!" she realized unknowingly, firing off another round of star bolt beams from her eyes, which did absolutely nothing to the shell of her prison.

"Well, not exactly," her older sister replied, "As hard as it may be to believe, the Gordanians have changed since you and the Teen Titans vanquished Trogaar," she told her, "In fact, they were about to try and make peaceful negotiations with our people before I showed up," she mentioned, much to the young princess' surprise, as well as K'Lui's.

"So then…" she began to realize, but couldn't figure it out, "what do you plan to do with me?" she asked.

"It's all very simple, really," Blackfire responded as she walked up to the pod, moving her right hand across the stainless glass, "Once the Gordanians have arrived at Tamaran with you, I plan to have their ship destroyed, with you inside," she told her, causing Starfire to gasp in shock.

"Wh-Why?!" she asked, still recoiling from the revelation, "Sister, why would you want to kill me?!" she asked again hysterically.

"For what else?" she asked back, "I want the _actual_ crown for Tamaran," she stated, "Not this replica!" she yelled, throwing it off of her head with her left hand, letting it bounce against the metal floor, "And in case you're wondering what'll happen to Galfore," she continued, "he'll be assassinated by Khyber a few days after your death," she said, making her sister growl angrily, "Once that's done, the people will have no choice but to call onto me for guidance through those dark times," she explained, "and when I have possession of the throne, I'll have our people ally with the Gordanians to become the strongest empire in the entire universe," she declared.

"Sister…" Starfire uttered in complete shock, "what has happened to you?" she asked, "How did you become so… tyrannical and maniacal?" she questioned on.

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't understand," she responded, pressing her hand against a screen next to the pod. Suddenly, an electric clamp muzzled the young princess, along with electronic chains popping out and wrapping around her legs, restraining them.

"Mmmf!" she shrieked as her voice was muffled.

"Sorry, sister dear," Blackfire apologized, "But I promise," she began, "you'll see your friends again before you go…" she told her, walking off as the girl within the pod squirmed around, but was completely confined to her shackles. From afar, K'Lui sighed upon hearing the truth about his commanding officer's plan.

"Trust is so hard to come by these days…" he uttered, heading down the halls of the station.

 **EPISODE III PART I**

A while later, the elder Tamaranean princess was walking throughout the halls of the station, passing by a few of the Gordanian soldiers that were under her command for this mission. She then took notice of Khyber and his pet, as they were heading towards her.

"Miss Komand'r," the huntsman greeted, having her halt in front of him, "I'd like to confirm something about my bounty for the princess," he told her.

"Oh yes, of course," she responded, "You deserve a special reward for your service," she noted.

"Indeed," Khyber agreed, "But I recall hearing you say that my payment was… undisclosed…" he remembered, "Why is that?" he asked.

"Well, it won't be anymore," the commanding officer reassured him, "Your _bounty_ is who you've been aiming to get for some time…" she told him, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Tennyson?" he replied in confusion, "But how did you-?"

"He's on his way here right now to save my sister," Blackfire interrupted, "But he doesn't know that this is all a trap for you to take him down… for good," she added. The huntsman narrowed his eyes while his pet growled a little.

"While I appreciate this act of… help," he began, "you must realize that Tennyson likely isn't on his own," he mentioned, "His Revonnahgander partner and female friend will be with him," he told her.

"Along with the Teen Titans, I know," the Tamaranean princess pointed out, "And yes, I'm sure you're disappointed that you don't get to hunt him fair and square," she added as he crossed his arms, "But you'll still be able to catch him," she noted.

"Normally, my partners would establish such boundaries that prevented me from collecting my prey," Khyber recalled, "So… I shall accept this offer," he said, making her grin, "Come," he beckoned to his pet, "We must be ready to face him and the others," he stated, walking off past Blackfire with the Panuncian, who just growled at her before trotting by.

"Hmph," she scoffed, heading off in the other direction. At the peak of the station, K'Lui came in through the sliding doors, seeing the control and communication center before him, with his fellow soldiers all working at their positions, configuring the systems of the vessel.

"Lieutenant K'Lui," one called out in greeting, getting his attention as he walked over to him.

"Everything all right, my friend?" he asked, placing his right hand upon the warrior's left shoulder.

"Yes, Lieutenant," he responded as he continued to configure the systems upon the control panel of his station, "I have been… meaning to ask," he began to say, "why have we not departed this planet for Tamaran yet?" he asked, "We already have the princess to be delivered…" he pointed out.

"Commander Komand'r still needs to deal with the bounty hunter's payment," K'Lui replied, "which she says will… take some time," he added.

"Could Khyber be asking for more of a reward?" another soldier asked rhetorically.

"I do not believe that is the reason…" his Gordanian leader replied unknowingly, going into a deep thought as he closed his eyes.

"Bogeys inbound!" a voice exclaimed, causing the lieutenant's eyes to dart open as he immediately ran over to the source of the yell, which was another soldier, whose panel was near the window.

"How many?" his superior asked as he came over.

"Just two," the officer responded, "But both are coming in fast…" he added. K'Lui immediately pressed a button upon the soldier's panel, much to his surprise.

"Lady Komand'r," he began, now speaking through a radio system as his voice began broadcasting across the entire ship, " _my men have located two ships inbound for our location,_ " he told her as she was stopped on the hangar level of the ship, standing right next to a panel on the wall, " _Would you like me to send some scouts out to intercept them?_ " he asked. The Tamaranean princess grinned before pressing a button that was upon the panel she was near.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant," she reassured, "Those ships have Khyber's payment," she told him, "including a few extra bonuses in the Teen Titans," she added, causing the whole Gordanian population on the station to widen their eyes in shock.

"The Titans…" one uttered, clenching his fists tightly.

"We should greet them with our spears for our former Lord Trogaar!" another declared, starting a rally as everyone cheered, vouching for his words.

"At ease, soldiers," their leader advised, getting them to calm down instantly, "Komand'r," he began again, "will these ships pose a hostile threat?" he asked.

"Hmm…" the raven-haired alien girl pondered, tapping her chin with her right index finger, "I suppose they will…" she noted, "Ready your men just to be safe," she told him.

"Yes, my Lady," he replied.

"Oh, and be sure to greet them as well," Blackfire mentioned, "We can't have them making a mess of things, now can we?" she questioned sarcastically.

" _Of course,_ " K'Lui responded over the intercom, "I will meet them shortly," he stated, about to leave the control center.

"Sir, are you sure of this?!" one of his men questioned, "The Teen Titans were once our enemies!" he exclaimed, "We should take the chance and destroy them now!" he yelled.

"That is enough," his leader advised, "We are no longer associated with the doings of Lord Trogaar," he stated, causing most of the soldiers in the room to bow in shame, "Therefore, we are not to bring war to the Titans unless they strike first," he explained, "Have I made myself clear?" he asked his comrades.

"Yes, sir," they all replied simultaneously. He then bowed to them before going over to the exit of the center, pressing something that was next to it. All of a sudden, a hatch opened up, revealing a laser spear colored in red and black. He took it out, clenching it in his clawed hands tightly as he left. Outside, the T-Ship and the Proto-TRUK were both closing in on the station, seeing it in full view over the horizon, embedded into the earth.

"Déjà vu…" Beast Boy uttered in memory, stunned.

"That thing's humungous!" Rainbow Dash added, "And you're saying there's probably an army of Gordanians in there?!" she asked, somewhat shocked.

"Pretty sure," her boyfriend responded, then took notice of something else in the distance, blinking in surprise, "Rook, you see that ship next to it?" he asked his partner, who then looked out to see a vessel next to the station, mainly brown in color.

"That is indeed Khyber's ship," he realized, "But… what could he still be doing there?" he asked, "If he has already delivered Starfire to the Gordanians, then there is no point for him to remain there…" he mentioned.

"Come to think of it…" Ben began as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Somethin' sure stinks about all this," Cyborg admitted, "Robin, you gettin' the feeling that we're being led right to 'em?" he asked his leader, much to the surprise of the others.

"Yeah…" he replied, "The way we found their location, along with the fact that they're Gordanians…" he listed off, "It just doesn't feel right…" he confessed.

"You think it's a trap for us?" Raven asked, chiming in. The boy wonder stayed silent before responding.

"Yeah," he replied, gripping his controls on the T-Ship tightly, "But it's definitely a risk we're willing to take," he added.

"Got that right," the half robot agreed, while the sorceress nodded with a grin.

"We take those lizards down, and then save Star!" Beast Boy declared with a fist pump, "No way those dudes can beat us after last time!" he mentioned.

"Let's do it," Ben stated with a grin, while his partner and girlfriend both nodded in agreement.

"We'll land here," Robin told both pilots, making them descend their respective ships, with landing gear coming out of the T-Ship while the Proto-TRUK hovered just slightly above the ground. Moments later, the green shape-shifter of the whole group was the last one to jump down from the craft, leaving his headset behind.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked, getting a groan in reply from his best friend.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked rhetorically, "We bust into that station and get Star out!" he yelled, "Simple as that," he stated.

"I'll lead the way!" Rainbow suddenly declared, running towards the large vessel, catching the attentions of the others.

"Uh, hey!" her boyfriend exclaimed, "Rainbow, wait a sec!" he yelled. She didn't stop on account of his cry for her, but did once she saw a small hatch on the station slide open, causing her to halt immediately, allowing everyone else to come up to her.

"Looks like the welcoming committee's here…" she muttered, punching her left hand with her right fist, cracking her knuckles, "Which means it's hero time!" she proclaimed.

"Your catchphrase too?" Cyborg questioned to Ben, who was most embarrassed as he put his hand over his face.

"She's… my girl… all right…" he muttered. Suddenly, he noticed a figure leap out of the hatch that was just a little above the ground, making him and the others get into battle ready stances, with the half robot morphing his right arm into his sonic cannon, Robin taking out his staff, Raven pulling her hood up and letting the aura of her magic form upon her hands, and Rook pulling off the Proto-Tool from his shoulder, aiming it towards the shadowy individual, who came down, landing with a flurry of dust to follow. As it cleared, the group saw that K'Lui was before them, holding his laser spear in his hands. Surprisingly though, he put the weapon onto his back as he stood firm.

"Greetings, Teen Titans," he greeted with a bow, "My name is Lieutenant K'Lui of the Gordanians," he introduced, "We have been expecting you," he added. Everyone blinked in shock upon hearing the rather formal presentation.

"Is… this supposed to be a joke?" Rainbow asked, pointing at him. Cyborg then walked up, having his weapon aimed at the lizard-like alien.

"All right, freakshow," he began insultingly, "spill it," he demanded, "Where's Starfire?" he asked.

"Ah yes, the princess," the Gordanian lieutenant responded, "She is within the prison level of the station," he told them, "However, if you are intending to retrieve her at this time," he continued, "I am afraid I cannot allow that," he stated.

"Like we're gonna let you stop _us_ ," Ben said, tapping the lid of the Omnitrix, having the holographic, circular screen appear above it.

"Princess Koriand'r is to be delivered to Tamaran in order to preserve the royal line on the planet," K'Lui mentioned, causing all of the team members to widen their eyes in surprise, "At this time, the current Grand Ruler has fallen extremely ill," he said, "She is desperately needed to take his place upon the throne," he added.

"Galfore's sick?" Beast Boy questioned, blinking in astonishment.

"Hold on," Raven chimed in, "If that's the case, why not tell Starfire rather than just kidnap her?" she asked, drawing more suspicion towards the lieutenant.

"Our commander believed she would not willingly leave you to go back and assume her place," he replied, "Princess Koriand'r must understand that this matter will promote peace between our people if we deliver her home," he added.

"Right…" the Omnitrix bearer agreed sarcastically, "Like we'd just let guys like you take her home without a heads up," he said, scrolling through his alien index.

"You must understand," K'Lui pleaded, "The Gordanian and Tamaranean people would both appreciate this gesture of kindness and stability," he pointed out.

"If there's one thing I remember," Robin began, walking up to the lieutenant, "it's that Gordanians are planet conquerors, not peacemakers," he recalled, "And we're not gonna leave 'willingly'," he stated, "just like Star," he added as he pointed his staff at him.

"Huh…" he sighed, "Trogaar's legacy has left many scars on our people," he uttered, "It seems peace will not be so easy to come by because of him," he realized, pulling out his laser spear, readying it.

"Ha!" Rainbow laughed, "You think _you_ can handle the seven of us all by yourself?" she asked sarcastically, chuckling, "You're gonna need an army to-" Before she could say another word, two larger hatches slid open upon the station, revealing dozens of battle-ready Gordanian soldiers. They all jumped out, gathering together around their leader, getting their laser spears prepared as they all pulled them out.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" her boyfriend asked sarcastically, causing her to cringe as she backed down a step.

"Guess she got that from you," Cyborg noted with a chuckle.

"I do not see Khyber or his pet among these soldiers," Rook pointed out as the troops began surrounding them from all directions, causing them to position themselves in a huddled formation, facing the.

"They're probably inside," the Omnitrix bearer realized, just as he slid the lid of his device open, allowing the dial to pop up. Before he could slam it down with his right hand, the half robot let out a small yell as his body began to spark.

"Cyborg!" his leader called out, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Rob… it's the whistle!" he exclaimed, causing his and Ben's eyes to both widen in shock.

"Whistle?" Rainbow questioned, confused. Suddenly, a figure leapt out of the station, catching all of their attentions as they turned to see it land down, being the Panuncian, who roared loudly at the group. "Uh, is that the…?"

"Yeah, that's Khyber's," her boyfriend answered for her, turning back towards the vessel, searching for a sign of the huntsman, "I don't see him…" he noted.

"Worry about him later," his former team leader advised, "We got other problems to deal with…" he noted, seeing the alien beast before them multiply, having over a dozen copies of himself surround the group along with the soldiers.

"Got it," the Omnitrix bearer responded, "I'll take care of the lizards," he told the group, "you get Khyber's cat dog," he advised, getting nods in reply, "Let's ice things up," he declared, "It's hero time!" he cried out, slamming the dial of his device down, creating a green flash of light. When it subsided, the luminosity revealed a humanoid alien in the boy's place that was approximately twelve feet tall, had well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. Black stripes were designed upon his face, similar to a mustache, and he had four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. He had three spikes upon his head, and he wore a black tank top like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He also had black, fingerless gloves with green cuffs. On top of that, the Omnitrix symbol was upon his belt.

"Wait, what?" he questioned, looking himself over, "Aw, man…" he groaned.

"I assume you were either going for Big Chill or Arctiguana," his partner guessed.

"What gave it away?" the Tetramand asked sarcastically.

"Change of plans," Robin chimed in, "Ben, Beast Boy, Raven," he began to them, "take care of the Panuncian and its clones," he said, getting nods in reply from the three of them, "Cyborg, Rook, Rainbow," he continued to the others, "we'll handle the Gordanians," he told them, clenching his staff even tighter.

"Sounds like a plan!" the rainbow haired girl agreed before she suddenly transformed with her magic, as her pony ears, ponytail, and wings all sprouted, along with her new very light cerulean skin.

"This is your last warning," K'Lui advised, "If you attack, we will strike back with ferocity," he told them.

"Like that scares us!" the boy wonder exclaimed, "Titans, go!" he commanded. All of a sudden, the sorceress' magic began bursting through the ground, knocking Gordanians and Panuncian clones alike down. The green shape-shifter morphed into a lion, roaring as Four Arms followed him, both about to attack a few more of the duplicates. Raven quickly floated overhead, readying herself as her eyes glowed a bright white.

" _ **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**_ " she exclaimed, firing down a beam of her magic from her hands that was in the form of a giant raven's talon, slamming it down as the copies of the alien beast began scattering all over the area, "Beast Boy!" she called out. The green animal raced over, pouncing on one of the clones, tackling him to the ground before he began slashing him with his claws, making him whine in agonizing pain. The Tetramand also got in on the action as he used his four arms to knock down a few of the Panuncian duplicates down as well, but more kept on coming, as the copies began multiplying. Meanwhile, the Revonnahgander had his Proto-Tool in the form of an energy blade, slicing through the laser spears of a few Gordanian soldiers, while also knocking them down with quick kicks and punches. One warrior was about to blast him with his weapon, but the Teen Titans' leader came up from behind him, smacking him aside with his staff, making him fall unconscious. He then ran over to the alien Plumber's side, re-readying his staff.

"Ah…" Rook realized, suddenly changing his weapon into a makeshift staff, "I believe this will be more effective," he noted.

"Definitely," Robin agreed, pulling out a disc from his belt, pressing its center, which made it start to blink a bright blue. He flung it out at the oncoming soldiers, and it exploded on contact with one's armor, freezing all of them in ice.

"Impressive," the Revonnahgander complimented, getting a grin in reply from the boy wonder. They then both charged out at the frozen soldiers, letting out battle cries as they were about to strike. Elsewhere on the battlefield, Cyborg was letting blasts constantly fire out of his sonic cannon, hitting one soldier after another. However, as more charged towards him, he found himself surrounded at his left and right as he morphed his right arm back to its original form. His mechanical shoulders opened up, and suddenly, small missiles blasted out of them, colliding with a lot of the lizard-like aliens that were heading for him, leaving a cloud of smoke upon impact.

"Booyah!" he exclaimed, believing he had won the battle. Suddenly though, three Gordanians leapt out of the smoke, about to spear him with their weapons. "Uh oh!" he realized, crossing his arms over his head to defend himself while closing his eyes. However, he then heard the sound of three separate thuds, causing him to look up. Gasping in surprise, the half robot saw that Rainbow had knocked out the three soldiers in just a split-second, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Need a hand?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Uh…" Cyborg uttered, still in disbelief. Suddenly, a warrior ran out of the smoke, about to spear the rainbow haired girl from behind. However, her pony ears twitched before she pivoted to her left, turning around and striking the lizard-like alien in the chest with her right fist, knocking him down instantly. "Whoa…" the Teen Titan said in shock.

"Come on!" Rainbow beckoned as she flew up, "After we take these guys out, we'll get Starfire!" she noted, dashing off and causing the smoke to clear around the area, revealing that many of the Gordanian soldiers were unconscious, lying upon the ground, but there were still plenty left to fight.

"Time to get busy," Cyborg quipped as he readied his sonic cannon upon his right arm again. He let out a powerful yell before firing another blast from it. Meanwhile, the Panuncian clones were continuing to assault the trio of Raven, Beast Boy, and Four Arms. The green shape-shifter had morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex to try and outsize the population of alien beasts, but they continued to multiply, crawling onto his large legs, clawing at them. He let out an agonizing roar in pain, beginning to keel over. Meanwhile, the sorceress was busy pushing over a dozen clones, using her magic to try and shield herself from their teeth and claws as a black, half-sphere of energy was formed over her body.

"Ugh…" she grunted, having her eyes glow a bright white. All of a sudden, her shield burst out, causing most of the copies that were surrounding it to be blown back in yelps and hollers. The ones that remained hissed at her, but they were then suddenly greeted by a shadow looming over them, causing to look up too late as the Tetramand had leapt up, coming down and ramming his fists into the earth, making it shatter before him as the beasts were swept away the dust that followed. "Thanks," his former teammate said in gratitude, making him smile. They then looked out to see giant dinosaur still struggling to get the pack of the clones off of him. " _ **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**_ " Raven exclaimed, firing two separate beams of her magic out towards him, both being shaped like raven talons. They swept the copies off of the Tyrannosaur, allowing him to shape-shift back into Beast Boy, who quickly ran over to his friends, letting the sorceress begin to shield them again with her magic as more of the duplicates began charging for them.

"Huh… huh…" he breathed in fatigue with his hands at his knees, "Dudes…" he began, still panting heavily, "you got any ideas on how to deal with these things?" he asked, almost about to fall over from exhaustion. Four Arms just gritted his teeth in response, as he was still trying to think of a solution while they were protected for the moment. At the edge of the station, Khyber stood at the hatch, overlooking the battle below. Just then, he saw K'Lui fly up with his jetpack, landing next to him while he put his laser spear upon his back.

"You're not fighting?" the huntsman questioned, quite surprised.

"Such matters are too trifling more me to engage in," the lieutenant responded, "My men can handle anything the Titans or Tennyson's allies throw our way," he mentioned.

"All too true," Khyber agreed, looking down some of the soldiers knock down Robin and Rook, as they still kept fighting back with their respective staffs. The boy wonder then pulled out three birdarangs from his belt with this right hand, flinging them out at the warriors, knocking a few of them away. The Revonnahgander then stood up and shifted his Proto-Tool into its blaster mode, firing off a pellet. It then burst open into an energy net, which trapped another group of soldiers. He and the Teen Titans' leader breathed heavily as they has been fighting in the heat for quite some time. Suddenly, they both felt themselves get struck down by laser beams that hit their sides. They grimaced in pain as more warriors were surrounding them, about to fire their weapons.

"Lady Komand'r briefed us on the Teen Titans' strengths," K'Lui mentioned, "in case of an event such as this," he said, "And she also gifted us with information on Tennyson's allies," he added, "thanks in part to you, Khyber," he told him.

"The Revonnahgander and the human female were most skilled back when I fought them…" the huntsman noted, looking down to see some of the soldiers assault Cyborg, with a few of them beginning to hold him down as he tried to break free, gritting his teeth in frustration while he began to sweat madly, "You chose this specific location for battle purposes, didn't you?" he asked the lieutenant, who sighed deeply.

"Though I dislike the idea of having to prepare for something so meaningless, yes," he responded, "This location's humidity works well for my soldiers, who become more easily adept in the heat," he explained as his men began firing on the half robot, knocking him down out of the others' arms. His sonic cannon was badly damaged, while the rest of his body began sparking uncontrollably. Meanwhile, Robin and Rook were still trying to drive back the squadron of Gordanians that were charging at them, with the boy wonder flinging out more of his discs, which exploded into bright flashes of light, blinding them. This gave the Revonnahgander the chance to fire laser blasts at each of them with his Proto-Tool, knocking them all down. However, they were both then suddenly pinned down by two warriors, who growled at them menacingly.

"Here, the Gordanians are much stronger than they were against the Titans a long time ago," Khyber noted, seeing that the half-robot, his team leader, and the alien Plumber were all about to be executed. Suddenly though, a blur zoomed by, knocking dozens of the soldiers aside, including the ones surrounding the three males, much to the surprise of the huntsman and K'Lui.

"What was that?!" the lieutenant asked in absolute shock. He looked out and gasped to see Rainbow, who was dashing towards one soldier after another, punching and kicking them down before they could even react.

"Hiyah! Hua!" she cried out, breaking apart a few of the men's laser spears before striking them, "Come on, you guys!" she beckoned to her teammates, "We can do this!" she yelled, just as another warrior was about to pounce on her. Her pony ears twitched, and she instantly threw her right fist upward, hitting him directly in the chest, causing him to faint as he landed in a heap behind her.

"Ergh…" Cyborg grunted as he got up, looking the busted weapon upon his right arm. Having the chance with most of the soldiers still feeling the recoil from the rainbow haired girl's assault, he quickly morphed his left index finger into a blowtorch, using it to try and reconfigure the sonic cannon. Meanwhile, Robin and Rook both got back up, reclaiming their respective weapons as they ran over to the half robot.

"Cyborg, you okay?" his leader asked.

"I'll live," he responded jokingly, just as his arm began to glow a bright blue, making him grin while he transformed his finger back to normal, "If it wasn't for Ben's girl comin' in like that, I would've been toast…" he admitted.

"Same with us," the boy wonder confessed.

"That is a unique quality that Rainbow Dash possesses," the Revonnahgander mentioned as they saw her knock down a few more soldiers, "Her loyalty to others knows no bounds," he told them.

"Guess that's what Ben saw in her," the spiky haired teen noted with a grin.

"Come on, guys," the half robot beckoned, "Let's show those guys why we're Teen Titans!" he exclaimed proudly, running out with his team leader and the alien Plumber. Back at hatch, Khyber and K'Lui were still recoiling in shock from what they had just witnessed.

"Who… was that?" the lieutenant asked as he looked out to see more of his men going down, along with the trio of Cyborg, Rook, and Robin taking on a whole squadron easily.

"That girl…" the huntsman uttered, "She's not the one I remember…" he noted.

"Whoever she is," the Gordanian beside him began, "my forces cannot handle her blinding speed, as adept as they are in this climate!" he realized, clenching his fists. His ally grinned upon noticing his frustration turning back towards the battlefield.

"Call your men back," he told him, much to his surprise, "I'll handle the girl myself," he declared.

"…Fine," K'Lui agreed after a moment of consideration, pressing something on the side of his helmet, "Stay away from the female with the wings," he said to his men through the communicator, while Khyber pulled out his spiked sword, "Our partner will take care of her," he told them.

"Yes, Lieutenant!" a soldier on the ground responded while his right hand was against his helmet. Rainbow blinked in surprise, and then saw the squadron fall back, heading for the trio of male heroes.

"Oh, no you don't!" she yelled, about to dash after them when suddenly, a shadow began looming over her. She instantly looked up to see a sword coming down in the hands of someone, about to pierce her with it. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, jumping back out of the way as the figure crashed down onto the ground, while she skidded to a halt. As the dust began to clear from the attempted strike, she saw that it was the alien huntsman, who pulled his sword out of the ground, readying it in his right hand. "Let me guess…" she began to assume, "Khyber, right?" she questioned, getting a grin in reply from him.

"I don't know who you are," he said, "but I do know that you're becoming a hindrance to our operation," he noted, clenching the sword more tightly with both hands.

"Well… I don't know what 'hindrance' means…" the rainbow haired girl admitted, "but coming from you, I think I'll keep being one," she declared, getting into a battle ready stance. She then dashed out at him as he swung his sword out, about to strike her. She spun out of the way of his attack, but ended up losing bits of her hair in the process, causing her to blink in surprise.

"I've seen how you've fought already against the Gordanians," Khyber told her, "Your speed is blinding, and they didn't have the chance to react," he noted, impressed, "However," he continued, " I can easily predict what you plan to do with that speed," he said, much to her shock, "So… shall we play some more?" he asked beckoningly, gesturing for her to come at him. She angrily growled, dashing back at him once again, only for him to position his sword so that she would get out of the way again from his attack.

"Great…" she muttered in annoyance as she skidded across the ground, coming to a halt, "I can't get close enough without wanting to be sliced to pieces…" she noted to herself, "No wonder Ben had a tough time against this guy…" she mentioned. The huntsman then spun his sword before charging towards her, causing her to quickly head back, flying just above the ground as she looked over to see Robin, Rook, and Cyborg handling their job of dealing with the Gordanians, while her boyfriend, Raven, and Beast Boy were being pinned down under the sorceress' energy shield by the Panuncian clones. "Perfect…" she groaned as there was no one available to help her. Inside the black magical half-sphere, the green shape-shifter and the Tetramand were thinking up a plan while their friend struggled to keep the barrier together.

"Ergh!" she grunted, starting to keel over, but was still able to keep the shield up.

"Hang in there, Rae!" her teammate cheered, "We'll think of something!" he assured her.

"Better make it quick…" she uttered, "Don't know… how long… this'll hold!" she grunted, now on both of her knees.

"Ben, there's gotta be something we can do against that dog thing!" the green skinned shape-shifter noted as he worriedly watched Raven struggle to keep her barrier together for them.

"I'm drawing a blank, Beast Boy," Four Arms responded, "There's too many of 'em to try and take down all at once, even if you go T-Rex," he noted.

"Wait… all at once?" Raven questioned, as her eyes widened upon realizing something, "Beast Boy, remember when Cyborg hit the dog back in the tower?" she questioned. He scratched his head for a moment as he tried to recall the events.

"Uh, yeah…" he finally said, recollecting his thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" the Tetramand asked, chiming in.

"When we were fighting against Khyber's pet in the tower," the sorceress began, still struggling to keep hold of the barrier, "Cyborg blasted one of the clones, and they all started to go down," she told him, "like they were sharing the same pain," she added, making Four Arms' eyes widen.

"Just like Ditto…" he realized, "If we take down one, the others'll go down with it!" he stated.

"I… don't think so…" Raven grunted, "I think there's only one dog you can hit to take 'em all down at once…" she explained as her barrier began to crack apart.

"Then let's find it!" the Tetramand declared, punching his left hands with his rights. The sorceress then let the barrier burst before her, blowing back dozens of the duplicates. However, plenty more remained, surrounding the trio.

"So… which one's the main one?" Beast Boy asked, standing at his magical friend's side. She put her right hand up to her head, trying to sense if the prime Panuncian was among the clones, as they began to inch closer towards them, ready to strike.

"I can't tell," she said after a moment, "I wish we had a clear cut way of finding it," she added.

"Maybe we do," Four Arms suggested, causing her to raise an eyebrow, "Normally the original would stick around in the back while the others do the dirty work," he explained, "So…"

"We charge through and get it?" the green skinned shape-shifter finished with a grin.

"Exactly," his friend responded, cracking his four knuckles, "Go!" he ordered, running forward. Beast Boy followed, transforming himself into a rhinoceros, while Raven floated overhead, firing beams of her magic out from her hands at the beasts. The alien and animal heroes stormed through the scrum of Panuncian clones, easily knocking them aside as they leapt out at them. All of a sudden, the Tetramand noticed something in distance as he squinted, appearing to see that there was one of the dog-like aliens there, mass-producing more copies of himself. "Raven!" he cried out to the sorceress, who looked down to see him, "Give me a lift!" he yelled. She nodded as the black, magical aura enveloped her left hand while her eyes glowed a bright white. A black, thin, energy platform appeared under the four-armed alien's feet, lifting him up into the air to get a better view of what he believed to be the prime clone of the alien beasts. He then leapt off of the platform, heading towards him in a loud holler. Upon catching the attention of the shadow that now loomed over him, the Panuncian began to flee, halting his process of creating more clones. However, Four Arms came down upon him, pinning him to the ground instantly, causing him to yelp in pain. At the same time, the duplicates around Beast Boy began flinching as well, while his magical friend floated down to stand next to him.

"Looks like Ben was right," she noted, seeing him on top of the prime beast.

"Check… and mate…" the Tetramand uttered as he reeled both of his right fists back, and then slammed them down onto the Panuncian, who let out a deafening cry. All the clones let out pained cries as well, allowing the rhinoceros to shape-shift back into the green skinned Teen Titan, while he and Raven looked to see the clones begin to vanish; one by one in red flashes of light. From afar, Rook took notice along with Cyborg and Robin, smiling.

"They took down the Panuncian!" the Revonnahgander realized as the last clone disappeared.

"Now all that's left is to deal with the Gordanians," the boy wonder, "and then we'll get Star!" he declared, getting into a ready stance with his friends as more soldiers were coming towards them. Meanwhile, Four Arms was overlooking the now unconscious Panuncian after the dust settled, as his body was badly bruised from the powerful punch.

"Sweet dreams…" he quipped, chuckling afterwards.

"Whoa!" the voice of his girlfriend exclaimed, getting his attention as he turned his head to see her trying to avoid sword slashes from Khyber, who was appearing to corner her. She span out of the way of another attack attempt, about to kick him in the side. But the huntsman quickly reacted, elbowing her aside before she could do so, knocking her down to the ground as she tumbled. As she sat up, she saw his shadow looming over her, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"This ends… now," he stated, about to swing his spiked weapon down onto her. The Tetramand quickly reacted, running forward and then screeching to a halt as he threw all four of his arms back, and then clapped them together, sending out a huge seismic wave of air towards his enemy. It struck before he could even react, causing him to tumble down to the ground, while the sword flew out of his hands, piercing the ground right before Rainbow. She looked back to see her boyfriend, who gave her a thumbs-up with his upper right thumb.

"Thanks, babe!" she yelled to him in gratitude, quickly getting back up and claiming the sword, "I'll handle him," she said, "You find Starfire!" she told him.

"Got it, Da- Wait, what?" he said, interrupting himself as he tried to analyze what he had just heard, "Did you just call me… 'babe'?" he asked, but didn't get a response as his girlfriend went back to going after Khyber, now with a weapon in her hands. The huntsman scoffed as he stood up, taking out a sharp knife from his belt, having it clash with his former sword. Meanwhile, from the hatch of the station, K'Lui sighed as he headed back inside, catching the attention of Four Arms. "Oh, no you don't!" he cried out, leaping a great length as the Omnitrix symbol upon his belt began to beep. Just as he grabbed onto the edge of the entryway, his device timed out, transforming him back into Ben. However, he managed to pull himself up, standing as he was now inside the vessel. He looked back down to see the Titans and his alien partner handling the Gordanians, while the rainbow haired girl continued to clash with his nemesis. He then looked back into the hall, rushing further in to look for the Tamaranean princess.

"We have an intruder!" a soldier within the station shouted out, "Man your positions!" he ordered, "Do not let him get to the prisoner!" he added. As a squadron began heading down towards a hallway, the alien watch bearer peeked out of a corner, seeing them come closer.

"No time for a plan…" he noted to himself as he slid the lid of the Omnitrix open without checking the index, letting the dial pop up, "Just gotta find Star…" he declared, slamming it down with his right hand, creating a green flash of light that caught the attentions of the oncoming warriors, who immediately turned to see it subside.

"What was that?" one of them asked as they saw nothing but darkness in the hall. All of a sudden, a pair of green eyes opened within, causing them to all step in shock as they aimed their laser spears into the hall. Without warning, a creature leapt out, tackling one of the lizard-like aliens to the ground. The others gasped to see that it was an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each of his wrists. He was muscular and had green eyes. He also had black stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. Including that, he had a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands and feet. To top it off, he had Omnitrix symbol upon his chest.

"LEMME' TELL YA SOMETHIN', YOU GORDANIAN JERKS!" he cried out, tackling two more to the floor, avoiding laser blasts all the while, "RATH IS GONNA TEAR YOU ALL APART IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE STARFIRE IS!" he screamed, running over and ramming into another soldier, slamming him down against the cold, metal floor, "SO I'LL ASK AGAIN!" he yelled loudly, letting saliva fly out of his mouth wildly, "WHERE'S… STARFIRE?!" he asked angrily, back flipping and jumping onto the last man standing, pinning him against the ground with his feet.

"Th-Th-The princess is on the prison level!" he stuttered out of wanting mercy, "T-Take the elevator…" he advised with a stammer, "Then i-it will be on y-your left!" he told him. The Appoplexian growled before punching him in the face, causing him to fall unconscious.

"Thanks," he said in gratitude, walking off. Moments later, he arrived at the lower levels, leaping out of the elevator and heading off to his left, going into the prison level. He looked around to see that no one was in any of the cells he passed by, causing his brow to furrow. He then suddenly took notice of the pod ahead on his right, making him rush over to it, as he gasped. Starfire was in there, but she was muzzled, chained up completely, and unconscious. "Star…" he uttered in disbelief, hating the fact that he had to see her again like this, gritting his teeth angrily. He began punching at the pod over and over, trying desperately to break its glass, which didn't seem to have even a single scratch upon it. However, upon hearing the sound of his fury, the Tamaranean princess awoke, widening her eyes as she saw him there.

"Mmmf, mmf!" she tried to scream, but her voice was barely audible as her mouth was gagged.

"LEMME' TELL YA SOMETHIN', STARFIRE OF TAMARAN!" Rath yelled out, getting her attention, "RATH'LL TALK TO YA AFTER RATH-" He stopped his sentence as he realized that she had woken up, "Star!" he exclaimed, placing his hands against the glass, "Are you all right?" he asked, having lowered the tone of his voice drastically.

"Mmm mff…" she responded, completely muzzled.

"They did this to you?" the Appoplexian questioned as he began clenching his teeth angrily, "RAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he roared, "LEMME' TELL YA SOMETHIN', PEOPLE WHO DID THIS TO STARFIRE!" he screamed, punching the pod again, "RATH IS GONNA-!" Before he could shout anything else, a beam of purple light struck him on his right side, knocking him down away from the containment as he tumbled across the floor.

"Mmmf!" the Tamaranean princess screamed in muffles as her friend was struck. The Omnitrix symbol upon his chest began to beep as he lifted his head up, groaning all the while. It timed out, transforming him back into Ben in a green flash of light.

"Ugh…" he grunted, sitting up, "Who in the world-?" He instantly stopped his question the moment he saw the one who attacked him. "No…" he uttered in disbelief, seeing Blackfire land before him, on the other side of her sister's pod.

"Surprised to see me, Ben?" she asked in sarcastic confusion.

"More than I should be…" he quipped in reply, "Lemme' guess," he began, "you're the one pulling the strings?" he questioned.

"Guilty as charged," the elder princess responded, "I'm a little surprised you actually managed to get here," she admitted, "I knew the Gordanians might be defeated," she continued, "but I never expected Khyber to fail," she noted, clenching her fists tightly.

"So you hired him to catch Starfire," the Omnitrix bearer began to realize, "then drew me here so that he'd have his bounty, right?" he guessed.

"You've gotten smarter," Blackfire replied, "But of course, you must be wondering how the Gordanians and Starfire fit into all of this…" she noted, lighting up a violet star bolt upon her right hand.

"I'd love to hear it…" Ben muttered, getting his hands ready to reactivate the Omnitrix. The two stood at a standstill, prepared to face off at any moment.

 **END**

 **And that's seven in the books! Of course, this does mean the story will go into August, and yes, "Outlook" will have to wait for a bit… Of course, this only means there are two chapters left of the whole story, including the epilogue, so get excited! We're nearly done with this story, and there'll be plenty more to come! Also, feel free to ask questions at any time about this story's production, and future stuff. I'll be sure to answer them. See you guys later!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **Hey, he's always been crazy about Slade in the past. Just hope it doesn't send him to the wrong side again...**_

 _ **~Ben Tennyson,**_

 _ **To the Titans in Haunted**_


	8. EPISODE III PART II

**Hey everyone! Only this chapter and another are left before we complete this story! Not to mention the little epilogue I have saved for the end of it all! Now first things first, "Outlook" is coming later in August, hopefully a while before the tenth so I have time to pack myself for college.**

 **Second, we have another future story summary to dive ourselves into! This one, known as "Evolution", is the fanfic that some of you might be curious to take a look at. And by the way, it's not Pokémon based, but…**

 **SUMMARY**

 _ **Peace has been restored to Avatar Korra's world as the Earth Empire has been vanquished and Kuvira is locked away. But while cleanup begins in Republic City, with Rex and Ash helping her out, terror strikes as apparently a man, known as Ryuto, has revived the Empire! Wanting to keep the peace in her nation, Korra sets out to stop this madman, but suddenly gets an urgent call. Kuvira's escaped?! Is the Earth Empire back to conquer the whole nation, or will the Avatar and her friends be able to stop the oncoming crisis?!**_

 _ **Featuring Rex X Kuvira**_

 _ **Coming in 2016!**_

 **With that surprise of a summary out of the way, it's time for another part of "Titan's Loyalty"!**

 **TITAN'S LOYALTY**

Starfire watched on anxiously as her sister and former teammate were about to squared off, as the former already had a star bolt in her hand, ready to be launched, while the latter was about to activate the Omnitrix.

"So what's your big plan?" he asked, "I get the feeling it's not about pawning your daughter off for some big bucks…" he admitted. His opponent chuckled, causing him to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"I shouldn't be telling you about my plan, since I already spoiled it to my little sister," she responded, looking at the trapped Tamaranean princess, who was squirming around in the containment. Suddenly, her electrical bonds began zapping her wildly.

"MMMMFFF!" she shrieked in pain, causing Ben to gasp as he saw her head go down after the shock had stopped. He then turned to Blackfire, angrily clenching his teeth.

"Let her go right now, or I'll-!"

"How 'bout I talk instead, just for you?" the elder Tamaranean princess suggested while she let the star bolt on her hand go out like a light, causing him to widen his widen his eyes and blink in surprise, "First off, things have changed with the Gordanians ever since you and your friends defeated Trogaar," she started off, "They've actually wanted to make peace with our home planet," she added, as the Omnitrix bearer listened, keeping a close eye on her as she trotted towards her sister's pod, "Once I broke out of prison and started to work alongside them again," she continued, "I figured I could their new philosophy to return to Tamaran," she told him.

"But… you were banished!" he noted.

"By my sister and Galfore's rule," she added, causing him to blink in astonishment again, "You see, the Gordanians believe that Galfore's fallen extremely ill," she began, "and that my sister needs to be brought back home in order to assume his place at the throne," she said while Ben clenched his fists, "But… that's a lie made up by yours truly," she confessed.

"So you tricked the lizards into helping you try and get Star back to Tamaran…" he noted, "What I don't get is what _you're_ planning," he admitted, "How do _you_ fit into all this?" he asked, getting a slight giggle in response, making him recoil in surprise.

"I'm going to reassume my place at the throne," she told him, "That is, once I kill off Galfore and my sister," she added, causing Ben to gasp in shock.

"Wh-Why?!" he stammered as she stared him down with a serious look in her eyes.

"Since I'm currently banished under their rule, I've got no choice," she replied, "My sister's going to be assassinated at my hand the moment she enters our planet's atmosphere," she explained, "Afterwards, as the people are left saddened by her demise, I'll then kill Galfore, leaving Tamaran without a Grand Ruler," she continued, "Once that's done, I'll step in and assume my place at the throne as they'll be so desperate to be ruled by a royal," she kept going, "And I'll even make 'peace' with the Gordanians, creating the strongest empire in the universe!" she finished in declaration. Her sister's eyes shook with fright as she couldn't believe that the elder princess had become so corrupted. The Omnitrix bearer clenched his fists angrily as his body trembled in shock, but he recomposed himself, glaring down his opponent.

"You're a monster…" he uttered, tapping the lid of his device, making the holographic, circular screen appear above it. He began scrolling through his index of alien face icons while his Tamaranean adversary giggled.

"Aw… you're gonna hurt my feelings," she noted sarcastically.

"Like _you_ have any left…" Ben mocked, sliding the lid open after searching through his list of aliens, allowing the dial to pop up. His comment actually irked Blackfire as her eyes lit up instantly. She then launched a star bolt out of her right hand, heading right for him. He quickly slammed the dial of his device down with his right hand, creating a green flash of light as his body began to morph, quickly intercepting the attack, much to the surprise of both girls in the room. When the luminosity subsided, in its place was a humanoid-like alien, significantly taller than the human before. His eyes had combined into one as black extensions on his head began formed, with ends similar to plugs. His hands now had four fingers with plugs on the tip of each one, and he had a tail with a plug on the end of it as well. There were also gold battery bolts across his arms and upon his hips. He had a black and green color scheme for his body, and the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest.

"I don't think you've been introduced… to FEEDBACK!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands back, and then put them forward, firing a beam of electrical energy right out at the elder Tamaranean princess, knocking her down in a shrieking holler as she tumbled across the floor, "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed with a fist pump, as he then began racing over to Starfire's containment, "Hang on, Star," he told her, plugging his head extensions into the sides of her pod while he placed his hands upon the glass. He then began trying to pry it open it with his bare strength while also attempting to suck away the electrical energy that was shackling her.

"Mmf mmmf!" she screamed to him while still muffles, getting his attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked, continuing his effort to open the pod in the meantime. Suddenly, he was tackled away from the containment, falling in a heap to the floor. "Ugh…" he groaned, opening his eye to see Blackfire floating overhead, with her hands at her hips while she smirked.

"Nice choice to counter my star bolts with a Conductoid," she complimented, "But I bet you could've done better when it comes to handling my other skills," she noted, cracking her knuckles as she landed down, crushing the metal of the floor upon her impact with it.

"Uh oh…" Feedback realized, gritting his teeth nervously.

 **EPISODE III PART II**

Back outside of the station, the rest of the Teen Titans and Rook were busy fending off the Gordanian soldiers, as there were still plenty more to defeat. Beast Boy shape-shifted into a gorilla, slamming a pair of them into the ground. Raven fired out a few beams of her magic from above, knocking dozens of them down while below, Robin, Cyborg, and the Revonnahgander charged ahead, striking warriors one after another, as the latter flung his freeze discs out at them, immobilizing them in ice to allow his teammates to attack.

"Running low here…" he muttered, swinging his staff around to attack a few of the lizard-like aliens.

"Er, yeah," the half robot grunted as he stood beside his leader, "My sonic cannon's usin' up more power than I thought it would…" he noted, hitting a Gordanian in the face with his left fist.

"Rook," the boy wonder began, getting the alien Plumber's attention, "you got any ideas?" he asked as he came over to them, while driving off a few more soldiers by firing laser blasts at them from his Proto-Tool.

"Gordanians are vulnerable to cold temperatures," he replied, "That is why Ben desired a transformation such as Big Chill or Arctiguana," he added.

"So we ice 'em up?" Cyborg guessed.

"Yeah, one problem though…" Robin responded, taking out a single freeze disc from his belt, "I'm almost out of these, and I don't think any of you have any other ice weapons…" he noted.

"No, sir," his half robot teammate responded.

"I am not equipped with any freezer pellets either…" the Revonnahgander said, making the boy wonder grit his teeth in frustration.

"We've gotta think of something," he told them, noticing that the green gorilla and Raven were struggling to hold their own as dozens of Gordanians were surrounding them; some of which fired their laser spears, while others tried to pounce on them. Cyborg then realized something as his right eye widened.

"Rob, hand off that disc to me!" he yelled to him. His leader took no time to hand off his weapon to his teammate, who transformed his left index finger into a blowtorch, "I'm gonna see if I fix up somethin' big," he explained, "You guys hold 'em off!" he told them.

"Got it!" Robin responded, readying his staff again. Rook shifted his Proto-Tool into a makeshift bow, with two energy arrows prepared upon it as he pulled the string back. Just as the boy wonder leapt up to attack a pair of charging soldiers, he fired the projectiles, striking them directly in the chest, and allowing his ally to knock both of them of down with his weapon. He grinned, charging towards the enemies as his weapon shifted back into its blaster mode. In the meantime, the half robot began to adjust the freeze disc in his right hand, as sparks flew off of it while he was using the blowtorch on it. Elsewhere, his teammates fought off more of the soldiers, driving them back. Raven then had her eyes glow a bright white before she made her magic pulse out through the ground all around her, knocking more of the adversaries down while her leader, the green gorilla, and the Revonnahgander gathered with her, minus the metal man.

"Any idea where Ben is?" the former of the group asked, before he flung a birdarang. The animal among them morphed back into Beast Boy at that moment.

"I think I saw jump into that thing," he pointed out, directing their attentions to the large station.

"Must be in there looking for Star…" the Teen Titans leader realized, "What about his girlfriend?" he asked. The rest of the team searched before the alien Plumber took notice of something, with his eyes widening.

"Over there!" he exclaimed, pointing ahead with his left index finger. His allies turned to see the rainbow haired girl still clashing against the huntsman, fighting sword to knife.

"Is that… Khyber?" the green shape-shifter asked.

"Yes, it is," Rook responded, "I believe it is best if we let Rainbow deal with him, while we stop the Gordanians," he suggested.

"I second that!" Cyborg agreed as he rushed over to the others, with a bunch of soldiers pursuing him "Robin, I need a little help here!" he shouted while he was still trying to adjust the freeze disc in his hand.

"On it!" the boy wonder responded, pulling out a few more discs from his belt. He flung them out, over his teammate's head as he ducked down, while the weapons were about to strike a few of the warriors. "Cover your eyes!" he ordered, waving his cape in front of his face. The others all shielded their own eyes as well, just before the discs exploded into bright light, blinding the enemies as they all shrieked.

"Booyah…" the half robot uttered before he got up and ran over to the others.

"Are you almost done with the disc?" his leader asked as he saw him still utilizing his blowtorch finger.

"Almost," he replied, "What's the deal with the others right now?" he asked back.

"Well, we're taking care of the lizard freaks," Beast Boy began in response, "Ben's girlfriend's fighting that Khyber creep," he continued, "and the guy himself is in there, looking for Star," he finished, pointing at the large vessel next to them.

"What are we gonna do about the Gordanians?" Raven questioned, chiming in.

"Don't worry, I got it covered," Cyborg reassured as he grinned, almost finished with the adjustments to the disc as it sparked. Meanwhile, the rainbow haired girl swung her stolen sword out wildly, having it collide with the huntsman's knife as they lunged back and forth at each other.

"So…" Khyber began as he span his around before attempting to stab his opponent, "what's your quarry in this whole affair?" he asked as his blade was blocked by hers.

"Eh… just trying to save a friend," she replied with a grin, "It's what a hero does for a living," she quipped, racing right at him and swinging her weapon out again and again, only for it to be stopped by her enemy's knife over and over.

"Hah…" he breathed, standing up straight, "Your quipping reminds me of Tennyson…" he muttered, spinning his weapon before attempting to strike her again with it, only for her to block it with her sword.

"Well, being his girlfriend, I might've picked up a thing or two," she admitted, managing to drive him back with constant piercing attempts, as he was surprised by the revelation.

"You're Tennyson's mate?" he questioned with a smirk, using both of his hands to swing his knife, "How amusing," he uttered, clashing with her sword in a flurry of sparks.

"Yeah, it's funny all right," the rainbow haired girl agreed, "A girl like me ending up with a guy like that," she began, dashing back before charging forward at him again, "it's kinda crazy," she confessed, trying to finally hit him with her weapon, but was blocked by his again.

"Yet I see why you fight alongside him," the huntsman noted, jumping back, "Your skills and tactics are most impressive," he complimented.

"Gee, thanks," his opponent responded in sarcastic gratitude as she grinned.

"That doesn't mean I can't stop you," Khyber told her.

"And that doesn't mean I'll let you stop me!" she retorted, racing out at him again, "Hiyah!" she exclaimed, clashing blades with him once again.

"Agh!" Feedback yelped as he crashed into the walls inside the station, rupturing them slightly. He fell down to his knees, groaning in pain as he breathed heavily.

"What's the matter, Ben?" Blackfire asked, getting the Conductoid's attention as he looked up to see her looming over his head, "Losing your edge?" she questioned mockingly.

"Eh… hardly," he grunted in reply, plugging his head extensions into the wall behind him, having electricity flow through them. He then threw his hands out, firing blue beams of energy from his fingertips. The Tamaranean princess flew away from the projected attack, dodging each blast thrown at her as she was about to ram into her opponent. He somersaulted forward just in time, as the girl struck the floor behind him feet first, breaking it to a massive extent. He turned around to try and fire more electrical blasts at her, but only mere sparks emerged out of his hands, much to his surprise as he realized that he had used up the energy he recently gained. Before he could even do anything else, she struck him with a powerful kick from her right leg, sending him tumbling across the floor in a heap.

"MMMMFFF!" Starfire screamed, muffled inside of her containment as she worriedly watched her friend get pummeled.

"Augh…" Feedback groaned, struggling to get back up onto his feet as he stumbled, "I can't believe you'd do something like this…" he uttered to the elder Tamaranean princess while breathing heavily, "You've lied to your sister more than once," he began, "tricked her into following your lead," he continued to recall, "and even stooped so low to have someone pose as her brother!" he finished angrily, throwing out his head extensions to try and catch her in midair. However, she quickly flew away from them, chuckling all the while.

"You still think _I_ hired Madame Rogue to pretend to be Wildfire, so she could take you out?" she asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Who else could've done it?!" the Conductoid screamed in rage, "You're the only other person who'd know a thing about the way he'd look by now!" he yelled, while he plugged his tail extension into the floor, unbeknownst to his opponent as he began sucking up more electricity into his body, "After what you did…" he began, "I wanted to beat you senseless!" he exclaimed, "But your sister stopped me…" he told her as she span out of the way of his black tendrils, "She thinks there's still some good in you," he noted, having lowered his tone.

"Oh, of course there is!" she responded, floating around carelessly, "I'm going to create peace between the Gordanians and the Tamaraneans," she claimed, putting her arms behind her head, "Something my father couldn't do years ago…" she added coldly.

"You don't want peace," her foe said, getting her attention, "you just wanna rule two planets for the price of one," he stated, clenching his fists angrily.

"Aw, what gave it away?" the elder Tamaranean princess asked in a mocking tone, flying straight down towards him, "My _evil_ aura? My past as an empress?" she questioned sarcastically, striking him in the face with her left fist, "Or was it something else?" she guessed as he stumbled back for a moment. He recovered however, suddenly unplugging his tail extension from the floor and wrapped it around her left arm, much to her surprise.

"No…" he responded to all her previous questions while she was trying to break free from his appendage, "It's just who you are!" he screamed, flinging her across the room with his tail. Before she could even recover in time, the Conductoid threw his hands out and fired more blue beams of energy out at her, which hit, sending her tumbling down to the floor in a loud holler. She managed to regain her footing, skidding to a halt as she angrily looked out at her opponent. "I don't care if I'm fighting you as Feedback, Grey Matter, or anyone else," he stated, walking towards her with electricity still flowing through his arms, "For Star's sake, I'm taking you out, one way… or another," he declared. His opponent wiped her lips with her right hand before pulling a grin.

"Looks like someone's grown up…" she noted, dashing right back at him with a loud battle cry as she was about to strike him with her right fist. Back outside of the station, Rainbow and Khyber were still clashing blades on the seemingly barren land, with sparks flying every time their weapons met. The two appeared to be at a stalemate as they sweated nervously, trying to push one another back. The huntsman then began to spin his knife around with his opponent's sword, as she attempted to keep a firm hold on it. Suddenly, her stolen blade flew out of her hands, piercing the ground beside them. Her adversary took the chance, and was about to slash her until she landed a swift kick on his right hand with her left foot, causing the weapon to be knocked out of it, landing next to the sword. The two fighters took a quick glance at each other before the rainbow haired girl raced out to try and grab a blade first. However, she felt her foe's right hand grasp her left leg almost immediately, and she was then swung back over and slammed against the ground.

"Ugh…" she groaned in pain.

"Know your place," the alien hunter advised to her, "You may be faster..." he noted, "but you are not stronger than me," he told her as he gripped her leg more tightly, causing her to cringe.

"Ergh…" she grunted angrily, clenching her teeth together, "Wanna bet?!" she screamed, suddenly flying straight up, with Khyber still holding onto her, much to his surprise as he was lifted off of the ground.

"I-Impossible!" he stuttered in shock. Before he could even say anything else, the rainbow haired girl let out a loud holler, flipping herself over in midair with the huntsman still holding onto her while she did so. He then found himself having let go of her, crashing straight into the ground face first in a flurry of dust and dirt. "Agh…" he groaned in pain before he fainted, while his foe landed before him, deactivating her magic in a bright flash of light.

"Woohoo!" she exclaimed in victory with a jump, "Go Rainbow, it's my birthday~!" she cheered for herself, then took notice of the others out on the battlefield, still fending off the Gordanians as Raven had them blocked off with a magical barricade. Rook then looked over to see his partner standing beside the unconscious Khyber.

"Rainbow did it!" he noted, getting the attentions of Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin, as they all looked over to see her, smiling in relief.

"Ergh!" the sorceress grunted, causing the boys to turn back and see that her barrier was beginning to crack under the entire force put onto it by the enemy soldiers. The rainbow haired girl saw and gasped, running over as she was eager to help out.

"Rainbow, wait!" the Teen Titans' leader advised, causing her to immediately halt, "We'll handle these guys," he reassured, "You go help Ben get Starfire!" he yelled while the magical shield continued to break from the pressure it was up against.

"But, I can't just-!"

"Go!" the Revonnahgander ordered, "We will have this under control in a moment!" he reassured. His female partner stood there, surprised by his reaction, but immediately developed a serious look upon her face as she turned her attention to the station, jumping up and reactivating her magic, flying up into the hatch.

"Gah!" Feedback yelped as he stumbled back, still fighting against Blackfire on the prison level, right in front of the containment that was holding Starfire.

"Mmmf…" the younger Tamaranean uttered in muffles as the electric collar was gagging her. Her sister lunged out to strike the Conductoid once more with her fists. He attempted to fire off another flurry of electrical beams at her, but only mere sparks emerged from his fingertips.

"Aw, again?!" he exclaimed in disbelief, looking at his hands. He then felt a powerful punch hit him in the gut, causing him to tumble across the floor in a loud grunt as he rolled down to the wall, bashing into it pretty hard. "Augh…" he groaned in pain, trying to stand up. However, the elder princess came over and kicked him into the wall with her right leg, pinning him against it as he yelped in agony. "Gah…" he grunted, barely able to even open his lone eye to see her.

"Now, what was that about beating me senseless with whatever form you had?" she asked sarcastically, then began punching him against the metal barrier over and over, much to the horror of her sister, who screamed out in muffles. Feedback attempted to plug his tail extension into the wall to get more electricity, but the moment his adversary noticed the appendage move towards it, she stomped her left foot down onto it.

"OW!" he shrieked in pain, but quickly regained his composure as he then tried to plug both of his head extensions in, but the Tamaranean princess grabbed both of them with her left hand, yanking them over along with his head, allowing her to punch it back against the wall. "Ugh…" he groaned in utter agony, barely able to lift a muscle as he was feeling limp.

"The galaxy's greatest hero…" Blackfire said mockingly before she punched him again as he was about to fall down, "Yet on your own home planet, you're nothing more than a common cop," she told, continuing the strikes as her captive watched on, with her eyes shaking in fright, "Don't you get what I'm trying to do?" her older sister asked the Conductoid, who was still awake, "Bringing two of the most powerful empires together to unite a great power!" she declared, "I'd be a bringer of peace and prosperity to both peoples!" she added.

"Ergh…" her opponent grunted as he managed to open his single, green eye, "What you say and do are two different things…" he muttered, surprising her, "You want peace, but you still wanna be the one to lead the way…" he noted as she clenched her right fist even more tightly.

"You talk too much," she responded, smashing him against the wall even harder after another blow to his chest from her fist.

"MMMF MMMMF MMF!" Starfire shrieked pleadingly, tears starting to come out of her eyes as she squirmed around, disregarding the electrical shocks she was feeling while her sister looked back at her.

"Oh, hush now, sister dear," she told her, "This'll all be over soon…" she uttered, about to land a final punch on Feedback as she grinned widely, while he shut his lone eye, hoping the impact wouldn't be as great. Suddenly though, Rainbow Dash flew in, kicking the Tamaranean princess aside with her left leg, relinquishing her grip on the Conductoid as she tumbled over the floor, crashing down in a heap.

"Just in time, huh babe?" the rainbow haired girl questioned her alien boyfriend, who blinked for a moment as he managed to stand back up.

"Seriously…" he began with a grunt, "where'd 'babe' come from?" he asked, blushing slightly. Before she could answer, they both heard Blackfire groan as she was sitting up, angrily gritting her teeth.

"Who's that by the way?" Rainbow asked, changing the subject for the moment.

"Blackfire," Feedback replied, "She's Star's sister and-"

"Wait, sister?" his girlfriend questioned, interrupting him, "You mean the one that made out with you to learn English?" she asked, putting her hands at her hips as she glanced at him.

"Uh… yeah…" he responded nervously, "Why?" he asked back, sweating a little.

"Say no more," the rainbow haired girl told him in reply, punching her left hand excitedly with her right fist, cracking her knuckles, "I'll take her down…" she declared, "one way or another…" she added with a smirk on her face, dashing out at her. Just as the elder Tamaranean princess stood up, her new adversary tackled her to the ground, catching her by surprise as the Conductoid looked on in shock.

"Wow," he uttered, "She really is _my_ girl…" he noted to himself.

"MMMF!" Starfire screamed in muffles, getting his attention.

"Oh, right!" he realized, running over to the pod, "Hang on Starfire," he said, plugging his head extensions into the sides of the containment, while he had he his hands upon the glass, trying to pry it open with all his might as his appendages were working to try and loosen it from the back. "Ergh!" he grunted upon his first attempt, gritting his teeth while the captive inside watched on worriedly. Meanwhile, Blackfire got out of Rainbow's arms, flying off while she chased after her.

"Such a pest…" the Tamaranean princess commented before turning around and launching a flurry of star bolts at the rainbow haired girl. Surprisingly though, she dashed by all of them and then struck her with another swift kick from her left leg, sending her crashing into the wall, greatly rupturing it. Before she could even move again, her new opponent smashed into her with her right fist to her gut, breaking the wall even more. "Ergh…!" she grunted in pain.

"Yeah, I'm a pest all right," her foe repeated, "And that's what it's gonna take to stop you!" she exclaimed, about to strike her again. However, star bolt lasers from the alien girl's eyes then struck her, causing her to hit against the wall on the other side of the room. "Ugh…" she groaned in pain, gritting her teeth before she began to dash up, as her enemy did, both about to strike one another with their fists. Back outside, several Gordanians were going down on account of Raven's beams of magic that were blasted out at them. The other Titans weren't having that difficult of a time against the soldiers either, as Robin knocked down a few soldiers with his staff, while a green kangaroo jumped all over some more. Meanwhile, Rook was busy guarding Cyborg, who was still working on adjusting the freeze disc.

"Is it almost complete?!" the Revonnahgander shouted to him as he fired a few laser blasts from his Proto-Tool at the oncoming soldiers.

"Just about… done!" the half robot replied as he transformed his finger back to normal, making the alien Plumber smile, "Robin!" the Teen Titan cried out, getting his, and the others' attentions, "Catch!" he yelled, flinging the disc out towards him. He caught it after jumping up to grab it in his right hand with a flip, landing easily on his feet afterwards.

"Everyone, get back!" he ordered, making the sorceress float over and head behind him, while the animal hopped back, shape-shifting himself back into Beast Boy as the Gordanians were charging after him.

"HEEEELLLLP!" he screamed, racing to get behind his team leader quickly. The boy wonder then flipped the weapon in his right hand before pressing its center, making it blink a bright blue light slowly, which ended up becoming more rapid. He flung it out just as it was beginning to blink at an extremely fast pace, letting it land on the ground before the warriors, who were still racing towards them. All of a sudden, it exploded into a massive burst of smoky air, covering practically the lot of them in it.

"A smokescreen?" Raven questioned, a little surprised.

"More like a 'snowscreen'," Cyborg quipped in reply, crossing his arms, "You feel it yet?" he asked.

"Feel what?" Rook asked back, confused. Suddenly, they both saw the green shape-shifter shivering wildly, grabbing at his shoulders.

"D-D-D-Dude!" she stammered, still shaking, "Wh-Who turned on the AC out here?!" he questioned with a stutter.

"That did," his friend responded, pointing out towards the cold smokescreen, where the rest of the group heard moans and groans from.

"S-So cold…" one soldier inside the cloud muttered, shivering all the while as he fell to the ground. Others were starting to feel faint too, dropping their weapons as they keeled over, one by one.

"What did you do?" the Revonnahgander asked the half robot.

"I fixed up Rob's freeze disc so that it let out a pretty cold snowscreen over all those lizard freaks at once," he explained in reply, "It didn't freeze 'em to the bone," he noted, "but it was cold enough to keep 'em down," he said as it cleared, revealing the unconscious and weakened soldiers all lying down on the ground.

"Aren't they gonna get back up though?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not likely," Rook responded, "Even with the heat from the sunlight, the Gordanians have at least an hour to fully recover from such low temperatures," he noted, while afar, the Panuncian woke up, getting on his feet as he shook his head, angrily hissing.

"For now, I say we make sure they're all gathered up," Robin suggested as the alien beast looked around, then took notice of his master, who was lying upon the ground.

"Good call," the sorceress agreed, "Let's take their spears too," she added, removing her hood before the aura of her magic appeared upon her hands, as she began to levitate the weapons away from the unconscious warriors, breaking them into pieces after grabbing each one. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the rest of them, Khyber's pet went over to the knocked out hunter, growling to try and awaken him. His red eyes shot open, just he lifted his head up.

"Gah…" he grunted, getting to a knee as the Panuncian stood beside him, "Thank you, friend," he said to him in gratitude, petting him on the head, "Tennyson and that girl will pay for this…" he muttered angrily, clenching his left fist. His pet growled, directing his attention towards the station. "In there, hm?" his owner questioned, smirking as he and the beast glanced at each other, while the former grabbed his knife off of the ground.

"That's the last of 'em," Cyborg noted as he carried over a few more laser spears, which he quickly kneed, breaking them in half, with sparks flying out of the pieces.

"We should also detain Khyber," the Revonnahgander noted, about to turn around.

"And his pet too," the green shape-shifter pointed out, following him, "Ben and his girl sure took care of- Uh oh…" he uttered, interrupting himself as his arms drooped down. Rook looked out and gasped to see that both of his past enemies had disappeared. The other Titans looked around, but couldn't find him.

"Oh dear…" the alien Plumber muttered in worry.

"Hiyah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she punched Blackfire in the face with her right fist, sending her flying across the prison level. She regained her midair balance however, racing back and ramming into her adversary, tackling her against the floor. The rainbow haired girl then used both of her feet to kick her off before she could even attempt to strike her, getting up on her feet, and instantly turning around to be greeted by multiple star bolts from the Tamaranean's hands. "Whoa!" she yelped, rolling out of the way and dodging the violet colored energy blasts as they exploded upon hitting the floor and the walls of the area. Meanwhile, Feedback was still busy with getting Starfire's containment open, struggling to do so as he breathed heavily, while having his head extensions plugged into the sides of it.

"No good…" he muttered in frustration, "Maybe if go Grey Matter or Brainstorm, I can figure this out…" he suggested to himself, placing his right hand upon his chin.

"Mmmf…" the Tamaranean inside groaned in pain, muffled still as her restraints kept on sending charges of electricity into her body. The Conductoid noticed the electrical restraints, seeing them brim with energy.

"That's it!" he realized, unplugging his head extensions from the sides of the pod, and then put them into the bottom of it, "If I can suck all the electricity that's holding you down," he began to explain, "then there's a good chance you break outta there yourself," he told her. She blinked in surprise, then saw the energy of her restraints decrease in size. "It's working!" her former friend noted with a smile, but didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming up behind him, "Just a little more and-GAH!" he yelped as he felt his tail being pulled by something, yanking him and his extensions away from the pod, halting his process of siphoning the electricity from the containment. He turned his head to see that the Panuncian was biting on his tail, trying to drag him away. "I thought I finished you off…" he grunted, pivoting and firing an electrical blast at the alien beast from his left fingertips, striking him off of his appendage and sending him tumbling across the ground in a heap. "Huh…" Feedback sighed in relief, closing his eye as he turned around, "Now where was I?" he questioned to himself, when suddenly, he felt a pinch just above his right shoulder, causing his eye to shoot open in astonishment, only to see Khyber right in front of him, "Ugh…" he groaned before falling onto his knees, then keeled over face first onto the floor.

"MMMF!" Starfire screamed from inside the pod as her friend was down on the floor. The Omnitrix symbol upon his chest began to beep as he was lifted up by his right hand. It timed out, transforming him back into Ben just as he weakly managed to open his eyes to see the huntsman, groaning in pain all the while.

"Third time I've caught you with that trick, if I'm not mistaken," he noted evilly, taking out his knife, "Now… you're mine," he stated as his prey gritted his teeth in fear. After landing another blow to Blackfire, which sent her tumbling back in midair, Rainbow turned to see her boyfriend in the clutches of the one who she took out earlier.

"Ben!" she exclaimed, dashing over to try and help him. However, the elder Tamaranean princess had recovered quickly, firing a star bolt from her right hand that struck the girl on the left wing, knocking her off balance as she then crashed into the floor. Before she could even get herself back on her own two feet, her opponent grabbed her and lifted her up, putting her in a chokehold with her left arm, causing her to cringe in pain.

"R-Rainbow!" the alien watch bearer stuttered in fright, as both his friend and his girlfriend were now in possession of the enemy, along with himself.

"Ergh!" the rainbow haired girl grunted as she clenched her teeth angrily, "Lemme' go!" she demanded, "Or I'm gonna-!" She stopped her sentence the moment she felt the grip around her neck from Blackfire tighten, causing her to lose her breath for a moment before she loosened it slightly.

"Unless you wanna stop breathing," the elder princess began, "I suggest you shut up," she advised as the enemy in her arms breathed in and out rapidly.

"You believed Tennyson and his friends wouldn't be able to make it this far without getting killed," Khyber chimed in, "and yet here we are," he stated, "He came this close to releasing the princess," he pointed out.

"Oh please, Khyber," the raven-haired Tamaranean said, "I made sure that neither Tennyson, or his… friend here could stop me," she told him, "Besides, the pod can only be unlocked a by high authority such as myself," she bragged, "And while we're talking criticisms," she continued, "what about you?" she asked, "You let Tennyson get inside, along with this girl," she noted, making the huntsman glared at her, "For someone who claims to be the universe's greatest hunter, you really do let your prey slip away," she added mockingly, causing his pet to growl as he came back over to his master's side.

"Don't you dare mock my name, Troq!" the huntsman shouted back, much to her surprise.

"Whoa, watch your mouth!" Ben yelled at him, getting his attention, "There's another lady in the room right next to you," he pointed out as they were beside Starfire's pod.

"Stay quiet," his captor advised menacingly, taking a firmer hold of the Omnitrix bearer's right arm.

"Seriously," Rainbow began, "you catch us, and the first you do is fight over your plan?" she asked rhetorically, causing Blackfire to tighten the grip she had around her neck, making her cringe even more before she loosened again.

"Clever quips like her boyfriend here," Khyber noted.

"Boyfriend?" the elder princess questioned in surprise, "Uh, heh, heh," she laughed, "I'll admit that I'm jealous," she confessed, "Ben picked a girl that's uglier than my sister," she said.

"Hey!" the rainbow haired girl shouted, very offended.

"Whatever though," her captor said, lighting up a star bolt on her right hand, aiming it at the girl, making her grit her teeth nervously, "I'll kill her, and you can do what you want with Tennyson," she told the huntsman.

"Something we can agree on for a change," he noted, readying his knife, "I accept," he stated as the Omnitrix bearer glared at him.

"Wait just a sec!" he yelled out as Blackfire's eyes began to glow a bright violet, getting her attention, "Let Star and my girl go," he insisted, "and I'll do whatever you want," he told them.

"Ha!" the elder princess laughed, "Like you'd actually give your own life up to save two others…" she noted.

"Wanna bet?" he asked, causing her to gasp a little in surprise. Her grin quickly faded into a serious look as she stared him down, while her sister watched on, hoping for the best.

"Heh," she chuckled, tightening her grip around the rainbow haired girl's neck once more, "Sorry," she apologized, "but I'm not taking that chance with you," she declared, much to his surprise as she was about to blast her captive's head off.

"B-Ben…" she breathed in fright, with tears starting to come out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Rainbow…" he apologized, closing his eyes to look away from the oncoming, horrific scene. Starfire turned her head as well, but suddenly, she felt the electricity on her restraints come to a stop as they loosened, including the cuffs around her hands and the collar on her neck, with both snapping off. Just then, her pod opened with steam billowing out, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"What?!" Blackfire exclaimed in shock. Without any warning, her sister flew out of the containment, punching her right in the face, causing her to lose her grip on the rainbow haired girl, smashing down into the floor.

"Gah, you fool!" Khyber yelled. In the meantime, the Omnitrix bearer swung his left fist out, punching his captor in the face with all his might, causing him to yelp in pain as he let go of his prey, allowing him to land on the floor feet first. The Panuncian then attempted to pounce on him for his master's sake, but his target somersaulted out of the way, activating the device upon his wrist as he slid its lid open, making the dial pop up. Once he came to a stop, he slammed it down, morphing in a green flash of light. When it vanished, it revealed that he was now a large robotic-like humanoid with yellow plated armor, including a helmet that had his long ears protruding out of it. He had a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands, including bolts upon his shoulders, and a metal circle on top of his head. His fingers, tail, and the black parts of his limbs had small, horizontal line designs upon them, his feet were yellow while his toes were grey, and his arms, upper arms, and thighs were chain like. His forearms and shoulder were bulky as well. On top of that, he had the Omnitrix symbol upon his chest. He stood up and turned to face the alien beast that began to roar at him, forming his right hand into a drill. The dog-like creature jumped up and tried to attack, but was instantly struck by the spinning appendage on the Talpaedan, sending him crashing into the wall in an instant. The huntsman cringed, knowing he was next as Armodrillo walked up to him, letting his hand morph back to normal.

"So…" he began, punching his left hand excitedly, "how do you wanna play this?" he asked, as Starfire helped Rainbow back on her feet upon the floor, holding her right arm over her shoulders as she had deactivated her magic. They both looked on to see the hunter try and back away from his former prey, but he then lunged forward, with his left jackhammer piston readying itself before he struck his opponent in the chest with massive force, sending him flying through the air before landing on the ground in a heap. His skeletal armor had cracked upon the blow, with him groaning in pain. "And that's _that_ ," the bulky alien stated.

"Oh, Ben!" the young Tamaranean exclaimed in glee as she flew over with the rainbow haired girl, embracing him, "Thank you so much for coming to my rescue, and stopping my sister's evil plot," she told him in gratitude.

"No prob," the Talpaedan responded, "My girl and I are more than willing to help you out," he added, making Rainbow smile.

"Your… _girl_?" the Teen Titan questioned, confused, "But… what of Hinata?" she asked, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Uh…" he uttered, nervously rubbing the back of his head with his left hand out of embarrassment.

"Ergh…" Khyber grunted, getting their attentions as he sat up, along with Blackfire.

"Looks like we're going into round two…" the rainbow haired girl guessed as she got into a battle ready stance with Starfire and Armodrillo.

"Gah…" the huntsman groaned angrily as his cracked armor was falling off, turning to his partner, "You said the pod couldn't be opened by him!" he yelled.

"It can't!" she retorted, "Only another high authority besides myself could unlock the pod!" she argued, "Brute strength won't do it any good…" she noted, standing up with Khyber.

"So… who freed you?" the Talpaedan asked, quite puzzled.

"That would be me," a voice behind him, making him and the two girls turn and gasp in surprise to see K'Lui standing behind them, with his laser spear in hand.

"K'Lui?!" Blackfire exclaimed in disbelief, blinking in shock, "Why would you dare-?!"

"Do not attempt to lie to me again, Miss Komand'r," the Gordanian interrupted as he walked over, "I overheard your true intentions when you spoke with your sister earlier," he told her, "And now, I believe that you are no longer in command if all you desire is conquering," he stated, aiming his weapon at her.

"K'Lui, please…" she pleaded with her hands out in a placating manner, "I'm only trying to bring our peoples together to create the strongest empire in the universe," she explained.

"But you are misguided if you think it will bring peace," the lieutenant mentioned, "Many will fear our power," he noted.

"Yeah, that's kinda the idea," the elder princess noted, "Now, do be a dear and get my sister back in her pod before I decide to-" Her sentence was interrupted as the Gordanian knocked her down with a blast from his weapon, sending her tumbling across the floor in a holler, as the others watched in disbelief.

"I am no longer under your command," he stated.

"Dude, thanks…" Armodrillo said in gratitude, somewhat stunned still.

"Ergh…" Blackfire grunted angrily as she sat up, while the alien huntsman looked on with a grin, "Khyber, could you take of them for me, please?" she asked pleadingly as his pet came over, hissing angrily at the four enemies of his master's.

"Last I checked, I was your partner," the hunter began, "not your lackey," he noted, walking off, "I'll take on only my own quarry," he stated, much to the elder princess' shock as she clenched her fists more tightly, letting star bolts light up on them, catching his and everyone else's attentions, including the Panuncian's.

"You'll do as I say…" she began, "or… YOU'RE DEAD!" she exclaimed, firing two of the energy blasts out at him, making him gasp in surprise as he then crossed his arms over his head to defend himself. Suddenly though, his pet rushed over and jumped up, taking the brunt of star bolts to his left side, crying out in agonizing pain as he fell to the floor, moaning uncontrollably and twitching before his body went completely limp. Starfire gasped in shock as Rainbow glared out at her sister.

"What was that for?!" she asked angrily.

"A message," the Tamaranean responded, turning to the huntsman, "Now, either you do as I say," she began to him, "or you'll end up like your dead friend there," she pointed out, as the Panuncian was indeed deceased. Khyber sighed as he looked back at the alien beast, and then turned to face his partner.

"This partnership… is over," he stated, causing her to blink in surprise before she began to light up her hands out of fury again, ready to attack. However, Armodrillo ran up, grabbing her with his right hand before she could do anything, lifting her off of the ground.

"That's enough!" he yelled, pulling the jackhammer piston on his arm back. It pumped back in, creating a powerful shockwave that Blackfire took the brunt of, flying through the air, and then tumbled hard across the floor. She came to a stop moments later, cringing in pain all the while as she lied on her stomach. "You're outnumbered now, Blackfire," the Talpaedan noted, "Five against one," he counted as all of her enemies, new and old, glanced out at her while she stood up.

"I'm… not letting… my plan… fail!" she proclaimed, going over to the wall. All of a sudden, a control panel opened up upon it, allowing her to fiddle around with it as the others were perplexed as to what she was doing. K'Lui then gasped as he realized.

"You would not dare…" he uttered in disbelief.

"Try me," the elder princess responded, pressing something upon the interactive screen, which blinked green for a few moments before turning red. Without any warning, a hologram of the same screen appeared before the other five, and it included something transcribed in alien language, which was changing by each second.

"Uh, what's that?" Rainbow asked, somewhat nervously.

"A countdown…" the Gordanian lieutenant replied, "This station is now set to detonate," he told his new allies.

"A bomb?!" Armodrillo exclaimed in shock.

"Indeed," Blackfire answered, "A bomb with a radius that'll breach your backwater planet's core," she added, "and kill everyone here off," she mentioned, grinning evilly as everyone else looked on in shock.

 **END**

 **Oh boy, we're almost done! Ahem. The next chapter shouldn't be as long as this one, but it'll still wrap up the conflict, including this little surprise. As to the death of Khyber's pet… I thought it was fitting, considering that we never saw it again, even as he disappeared with him. Anyways, that does it for the second part of Episode III. The final part's next, and then the epilogue! Get excited, and I'll see ya later!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **Even though we're both alien heroes… I… just don't wanna feel like I'm showing you up, you know?**_

 _ **~Ben Tennyson as Water Hazard,**_

 _ **To Starfire in Things Change**_


	9. EPISODE III PART III

**Hey folks! Well, this is it! The last chapter of "Titan's Loyalty", to be followed by an epilogue, of course. Everyone who's read the story so far has been massively supportive of my writing. I promise, "Outlook" is going to be one of the greatest stories I've ever written after I finish this awesome story. For starters, I think a quick sneak peek of the first chapter of that story sounds in order for the epilogue, don't you?**

 **Next, I'd like give you all the last story summary for my first T-rated fanfic, "Resolve". This is going to be a Pokémon, Beyblade, and Fairy Tail crossover, which I'm sure most of you are excited for. Here you go!**

 **SUMMARY**

 _ **Going on a mission with two of Fairy Tail's S-Class mages? What could go wrong? When Ash Ketchum and Gingka Hagane are called over to Fiore to help Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss on a mission to defeat a vicious monster that's destroying the forest, they happily jump on in. Well, Ash does. Gingka, on the other hand, is suspicious of Erza's true intentions on their journey. Is this a regular mission, or a romantic getaway? This can't be just a coincidence! Can it?**_

 _ **Featuring Ash X Mirajane and Gingka X Erza**_

 _ **Rated T for language and… well, it's Fairy Tail, so yeah…**_

 _ **Coming in 2016!**_

 **This story in particular is one I'm really looking forward to writing. I hope you guys feel the same way. Anyways, enjoy the final part of Episode III!**

 **TITAN'S LOYALTY**

The countdown continued to tick down second by second, as Armodrillo, K'Lui, Rainbow, Starfire, and Khyber all watched, while Blackfire stood back up, grinning widely.

"You're gonna blow up the whole Earth?!" the rainbow haired girl exclaimed in shock, "What about your army and your other buddies?!" she asked hysterically.

"Oh, I can always get more Gordanians to follow my lead," the elder Tamaranean princess responded, "as long as they believe they'll get the peace they're promised," she explained, with her hands at her hips.

"How much time?" the Talpaedan asked.

"From now, about nine and a half minutes," the Gordanian lieutenant replied, "I cannot disable the detonation once it is activated," he mentioned, "and neither can she," he added, pointing towards their enemy, who chuckled.

"Of course!" she pointed out in a mocking tone, "I'm making sure my plan doesn't fail this time," she stated, "I'll be able to easily get away from this doomed planet," she began, "while the rest of you will probably be trying to figure out how to stop it," she noted cleverly. Her former, lizard-like, alien ally growled in frustration, firing a blast from his laser spear towards her. She crossed her arms over head, managing to deflect it so that it hit the roof of the area instead. Before K'Lui could even attempt to shoot at her again, she immediately lunged out, kicking him aside into the wall, making him grunt as he crashed into it.

"Ergh…" he groaned in frustration, looking at his former ally.

"Oh, and sister dear," the elder princess began to Starfire, "You could easily escape as well," she mentioned, "but I'm sure you won't," she added, "You wouldn't be able to bear the thought of your friends being wiped off the face of the Earth!" she declared, laughing maniacally before flying off, leaving the others to watch her depart quickly.

"That little… witch!" Rainbow screamed, angrily clenching her fists together, "I'm goin' after her!" she yelled, jumping up and activating her magic, with her light cerulean skin, pony ears, wings, and multicolored ponytail appearing as she dashed after the girl.

"Rainbow, wait a sec!" Armodrillo cried out, having her halt in midair as she turned back to face him, "Are you sure you can handle her?" he asked, somewhat concerned.

"You know it," she replied with a confident wink.

"Then go get her," the Talpaedan said.

"Got it, babe!" she responded, flying off in a hurry after Blackfire.

"Babe?" Starfire questioned to her former teammate, puzzled.

"Uh, yeah…" he replied as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, "It's… a relationship thing… I think…" he told her as she blinked in surprise.

"Gah…" K'Lui grunted, getting their attentions as the two heroes turned to see him, with his right arm slung over the huntsman's shoulders as he brought him over to them, "We should make haste, and exit this station immediately," he advised.

"Right," Armodrillo agreed as the younger Tamaranean princess nodded. He then went over and took the Gordanian lieutenant out of Khyber's hands, holding him in his right arm, "Let's hurry!" he beckoned, running off with the lizard-like alien as the other two followed, leaving behind the dead Panuncian.

"Sorry, old friend…" his master apologized in a whisper as they kept on running.

 **EPISODE III PART III**

Back outside, Rook and the Titans had the Gordanians rounded up, with them having their arms over their heads in surrender, some still shivering from the snowscreen minutes ago. As the Revonnahgander and Cyborg held them at gunpoint with their respective weapons, Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy took notice of the blinking lights upon the station, which were flashing a bright white, somewhat slowly.

"That… doesn't look good…" the green shape-shifter noted, getting the attentions of the other two heroes overlooking the lizard-like soldiers.

"Something is definitely not right," the alien Plumber pointed out as he put his Proto-Tool back onto his left shoulder, walking over to the remainder of the rescue team, leaving the half robot to watch out for the warriors.

"Those lights…" one began to say in realization as his eyes widened, catching the metal man's notice, "It cannot be…" he uttered in disbelief, making his captor raise his right eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" he asked, puzzled. Suddenly, everyone outside could hear the sounds of explosions and blasts within the station, causing them to all turn their attentions toward it.

"Uh… that's not normal…." the sorceress noted, as the flashing lights were making her and the others somewhat nervous.

"We should get inside and see if Ben and Rainbow got Star outta there," the Teen Titans' leader suggested. Suddenly, they heard another blast, catching all of their attentions as they turned to see smoke billowing from the hatch that both the Omnitrix bearer and his girlfriend had entered through.

"Uh oh…" Beast Boy uttered worriedly as everyone looked on at the scene with widened eyes. Just then, Blackfire flew out of the smoky entrance, with her eyes glowing a bright violet before she fired star bolt laser beams from them at the hatch, causing another explosion on the station. The group below was in disbelief at what they were witnessing.

"…Blackfire…?" Raven questioned, confused greatly at her appearance.

"I thought she was detained back in Jump City by your team…" Rook mentioned, looking towards Robin.

"So did I…" he responded, "I guess we know who's really been pulling the strings this whole time…" he realized, narrowing his eyes. The elder princess grinned, believing her work had been done. However, Rainbow Dash flew out of the smoke in an instant, striking her straight in the face with her right fist, sending her flying through the air, away from the vessel.

"Whoa!" the green skinned shape-shifter exclaimed, stunned as the others were.

"Whoa, indeed…" the Revonnahgander agreed.

"What is Lady Komand'r doing?" one of the Gordanian soldiers asked, catching Cyborg's attention.

"It appears as if she is engaged in other matters at the moment," another replied, "And whatever occurred within the station-"

"Hey, quit talkin'," the half robot recommended, aiming his sonic cannon at the lizard-like aliens, who grunted in frustration. Meanwhile, the rainbow haired girl was continuing to fend off Blackfire, driving her back with a few more punches to her midsection, causing her to cringe before she flew back, readying violet star bolts upon her hands. She fired them towards her opponent, as she dodged each one, quickly speeding after the Tamaranean. Everyone else below kept on observing the battle, most of them in shock.

"In all honesty, I don't think we should be surprised Blackfire's in on this," the sorceress admitted, "She _did_ work with the Gordanians before to get Starfire," she mentioned.

"I know…" her leader replied, "But something still doesn't seem right…" he noted, tapping his chin with his right index finger, "At any rate," he began, shaking his head, "we should help Rainbow take down Blackfire," he suggested.

"She'll handle her," a voice told him from afar, causing him and the others to look up and see Armodrillo standing at the hatch, with K'Lui in his right arm.

"Ben!" he exclaimed in realization, smiling. The Talpaedan then jumped down from the entrance, landing on the ground right before the group, with a flurry of dust to follow.

"Lieutenant K'Lui!" one Gordanian warrior yelled, seeing his leader in the hands of their enemy.

"Do not worry, soldier," he reassured as the hero let him go, allowing him to stand on his feet, "We are no longer enemies," he told his men.

"Uh, why not?" Beast Boy asked, raising his right eyebrow in confusion.

"Does it have something to do with what happened up there?" the boy wonder asked, somewhat perplexed as well.

"Spare your questions for now, please," the lieutenant pleaded in response as he put his right hand up to the Teen Titans' leader, "We have a more pressing matter on our hands," he said.

"What would that be?" Robin asked, crossing his arms.

"The detonation of this station," another male voice replied, making him look up to see Khyber coming down, having his hand held by Starfire as they floated down gently.

"Star!" the green skinned shape-shifter exclaimed in delight, as he and the other Titans smiled upon her arrival.

"And Khyber…" Rook muttered, pulling out his Proto-Tool and aiming it at him as they landed.

"Save your quarrels for after we stop this inevitable explosion, Revonnahgander," the huntsman advised, letting go of the Tamaranean's hand as he approached the group.

"Explosion?" one Gordanian questioned in shock, standing up, "Lieutenant, does that mean-?!"

"Yes," his leader interrupted, "The SDM of the station has been activated," he told him. All the soldiers began chattering moments later upon hearing the revelation, sounding frightened and worried.

"SDM?" Beast Boy questioned.

"As in self-destruct mode," Cyborg explained in reply, with his right eye widening in surprise, "Why'd something like that be on your station?!" he asked out of shock as his right arm reformed from the sonic cannon, while he walked over to the group with some of the soldiers.

"That is of no consequence," K'Lui responded, "We must act quickly if we are to prevent this catastrophe from destroying your planet," he explained, much to the other Titans' surprise, along with Rook, who merely blinked. The Gordanian leader then pressed something against his helmet, turning away from the group. "All personnel are to evacuate the station immediately," he ordered through his communication system, "The SDM has been activated by our Lady, and cannot be ceased," he added.

"Wait, your Lady?" Raven questioned, removing her hood, "As in… Blackfire?" she said, perplexed.

"Indeed," the lizard-like alien replied, going back over to the group, "Miss Komand'r has betrayed us," he told his men, "Her desire was to kill off her sister, along with the Grand Ruler," he continued, "so that she would assume the right to rule over Tamaran," he explained, surprising most of them.

"And if we were to still follow her lead…" one soldier began to realize.

"…You'd be playing right into her hands," Robin finished, crossing his arms, "But I'm glad we got to you just in time," he said to the warriors and Starfire, as the latter of the two quickly embraced him in a tight hug, making him cringe.

"I have missed you so much, Robin!" she exclaimed delightedly, blushing all the while.

"Er, yeah…" the boy wonder grunted as his alien teammate kept on hugging him, enticing him to do the same.

"I am afraid we do not have much time," K'Lui pointed out, examining a tech band upon his left wrist, which had a timer upon, "We have exactly seven minutes until the station self-destructs," he told the group, while the Omnitrix symbol on Armodrillo's chest began to beep, timing out in a green flash of light, transforming him back into Ben.

"So what do we need to do?" he asked as the lieutenant saw some of his men exiting the hatch.

"HIYAH!" Rainbow screamed as she kicked Blackfire in the gut with her right leg, sending her hurdling towards the ground while they were in midair, over the savannah. She regained her composure however, flying back up and striking her opponent in the chest with her left fist, making her to plummet quickly to the ground, grazing through it as she landed on her backside. "Uh…" she groaned, rubbing her head with her right hand. Her pony ears then twitched suddenly, causing her to immediately jerk her head up and gasp, seeing violet star bolts heading her way. She dashed up instantly, letting them strike the ground in a flurry of dust. "Huh…" she sighed in relief.

"Not bad," her adversary complimented, catching her attention as she looked over to see the elder princess crossing her arms smugly while floating, "It's no wonder why Tennyson calls you his girlfriend," she pointed out, causing her opponent's eyes to narrow, "But…" she began, "you're still leagues away from beating someone like me," she stated proudly.

"Heh, heh…" the rainbow haired girl chuckled, causing her foe to glance at her in surprise, "Yeah, I might not look like the toughest girl on the block," she admitted, "but I know I can knock your block off!" she declared, punching her left hand with her right fist excitedly.

"Didn't you just hear me?" the Tamaranean asked rhetorically, "Neither Tennyson or my sister could beat me on their own," she told her, "What makes you think you can-?" Before she could even utter another word, her enemy struck her in the face with her right fist, making her tumble back, flipping over in midair while she tried to regain her balance.

"If you keep running your mouth like that," Rainbow began, "I'll be taking you down in a snap!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. Blackfire growled in frustration, clenching her teeth out of anger as her hands and eyes lit up in a bright, violet light.

"So be it…" she muttered, firing off a flurry of star bolts, which her opponent quickly span out of the way from, charging towards her. Back at the station, all the remaining Gordanian soldiers that had been position inside had exited, grouping together with their comrades while the Titans, Ben, Rook, Khyber, and K'Lui were all gathered amongst each other.

"All right, K'Lui," Robin began, "what's the plan?" he asked.

"As obvious as it already is," the Gordanian started to reply, "we need to remove the station from the Earth immediately," he continued to explain, "and position it as far away from the planet, so that it will be out of the explosion's range," he stated.

"If I remember right, you lizards used this pod thing to dig into the Earth," Cyborg recalled, rubbing his metallic chin with his right hand, "and it came down from your big ol' spaceship, right?" he guessed.

"Precisely," the lieutenant responded, "Once disembarked from the starship, the station embeds itself into any terrain, releasing soldiers to fend off enemies," he explained, "In the past, it was also used as a means of weaponry with its SDM function," he added, "Though, I do not like to return to that memory…" he admitted, getting a somber look from Starfire, who clasped her hands together.

"It is all right, lieutenant," Rook reassured, "We are no longer enemies," he noted, going over to the station, putting his right hand up to his chin in thought, pondering the possibilities of removing the pod, "Normally, a vessel such as this would have a launch function in order to reattach onto a ship," he mentioned.

"Indeed," Khyber agreed, "Which means that function can be used to not only remove the station from the earth," he began, "but also send it away from the planet," he pointed out.

"I did not ask for your take on the situation…" the Revonnahgander muttered under his breath, "Though, it is correct…" he admitted, crossing his arms.

"Hmph," the huntsman grunted, having overheard the alien Plumber.

"Okay, great," Ben said, "We just launch that thing back in the sky," he began, "and problem solved!" he exclaimed with a snap of his fingers.

"I am afraid it will not be that simple," K'Lui chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"The station can be launched, yes," he began, "but it only has enough energy to go so far as your planet's atmosphere," he explained, "By then, it will plummet back to the Earth due to its gravity," he added.

"Crud," the green skinned shape-shifter muttered in disbelief, seating himself down in a huff, crossing his arms in thought.

"There must be a way to get the station out of the Earth," the Tamaranean princess began, "and in a distance long enough so that the planet will not be caught in its explosion," she noted.

"Easier said than done, Star," the sorceress pointed out, "None of us are strong enough to lift that thing out of the ground, let alone lift it," she mentioned, causing her to sheepishly rub the back of her head.

"Maybe our ships can pull it out…" Robin suggested.

"I do not think my Proto-TRUK has that kind of capability," Rook admitted, getting his attention.

"Nor my ship," Khyber added.

"And even with all three of 'em, I think we're still not gonna get that thing out," Cyborg chimed in, making his leader sigh in frustration.

"How much time is left?" he asked K'Lui, who checked the band upon his wrist.

"Four more minutes," he responded after seeing the alien numbers.

"Ugh!" Beast Boy groaned, letting himself fall to the ground on his back, "We gotta think of something _big_ here!" he complained as his arms outstretched, suddenly making the Omnitrix bearer blink in surprise.

"Wait, big?" he questioned, somewhat perplexed as he raised an eyebrow. He then widened his eyes in realization. "That's it!" he exclaimed, tapping the lid of his device, making the green, circular, holographic screen appear over it, with the facial icons of his transformations upon it.

"What's it?" Raven asked, confused.

"We need someone big to lift that thing out of the ground, and get it up high enough so we can get it away from the Earth," Ben explained in reply, carefully searching through his index, "And I know just the guy to do that," he added, smiling confidently.

"Way Big!" Robin realized, causing the Revonnahgander and the half robot to gasp in surprise, yet smile.

"Of course!" Starfire chimed in, "Your To'kustar form should be able to remove the station!" she noted with a big grin.

"Problem solved," the former Teen Titan responded smugly, halting his pursuit for the correct icon as he found it, being an alien face that had two eyes protruding from each of its cheeks, and a fin atop its head.

"If your To'kustar form can get the pod into a distance far enough," the Gordanian lieutenant began, "then we will take care of its positioning so that its blast range does not reach your planet," he promised as the Omnitrix bearer slid the lid of the device open, allowing the dial to pop up.

"Done deal," he replied, slamming it down hard with his right hand, creating a bright green flash of light as his body began to morph. However, his face was not changing into the form that he had selected. Instead, his skin had become orange, and his brown hair grew down to his back, as long as the Tamaranean princess'. Not only that, his clothes were becoming similar to hers, where his became green where hers were purple. Finally, his chest puffed out, along with the Omnitrix symbol appearing upon the buckle of his belt. The light then vanished, revealing him as the female-looking alien. She looked herself over, blushing madly in embarrassment and frustration.

"OH, OF ALL THE TIMES!" she screamed in anger. The boy wonder and Rook groaned in agony while Cyborg smacked himself in the face.

"We're doomed…" the green skinned shape-shifter noted as he sat up, with a look of complete defeat upon his face. The sorceress' eyes suddenly lit up, as she then proceeded to whap him on the back of the head. "OW!" he exclaimed in pain, rubbing it with both of his hands as he glared back at her. Meanwhile, Starfire looked on at Starfury with worried eyes, seeing that she was in a state of panic upon getting the wrong transformation. She quickly tried to think of a solution, as time was running thin.

"GAH!" Rainbow Dash yelled in agony before she plummeted to the ground of the savannah, causing animals to scatter in fear while she grazed through the earth, "Ugh…" she groaned, all dizzied on her backside while her opponent floated down, noticing the scrapes and bruises upon her.

"Aw, what's the matter?" the elder Tamaranean princess asked mockingly, catching her attention as her pony ears twitched, "Can't keep up?" she questioned, placing her hands at her hips while she landed.

"I'm… not done…" the rainbow haired girl breathed as she sat, cringing in pain as she grabbed her left shoulder.

"You sure?" her foe asked sarcastically, "Face it," she said, "there's no way you can beat me on your own," she stated.

"Ergh…" Rainbow grunted as she stood up, brushing the dust off of her jacket, "Wanna take that bet?" she asked, cracking the knuckles of both of her fists. Blackfire just looked down at her with a glance, but then smirked, crossing her arms as her eyes glowed a bright violet.

"Then come and get it…" she challenged, suddenly firing off star bolt lasers from her eyes out at her opponent, who quickly dashed away from them, racing over and swiftly kicking the elder princess aside with her right leg, sending her flying right over the savannah before she regained her balance. She saw the rainbow haired girl head off in the distance, causing her to grin evilly. "And where do you think you're going?!" she screamed, chasing after her as star bolts lit up on her hands. Her adversary cringed, but kept on soaring through the sky, hurrying as fast as she could, having to avoid a few of the energy blasts along the way.

"Yikes!" she yelped as one almost grazed her, "Come on, Rainbow…" she pleaded, "You can do this…" she told herself, turning herself around and speeding right for the Tamaranean, who grinned evilly. Suddenly, she lunged forward at a blinding velocity, generating a sonic boom that created a vibrantly-colored ring accompanied by a shockwave as a rainbow wake trailed behind her, much to the surprise of her foe as she was then knocked down while she swept by. She regained her balance in midair, seeing her race off into the distance.

"Grr…" she growled, beginning her pursuit of the rainbow haired girl.

"Oh, this is really, really, _really_ bad…" Starfury muttered in panic back at the station, "How much time do we have left?" she asked, enticing K'Lui to check the band upon his wrist.

"Under three minutes," he replied.

"Aw, crud…" the Tamaranean muttered, "There's no way Starfury can lift that entire thing up by herself," she noted, stressing madly over the situation

"Perhaps our plan to use three ships to lift it may have to do after all…" Rook suggested.

"We won't be able to get it out of the ground in time," Khyber noted, much to the Revonnahgander's annoyance.

"There must be something we can still do…" Robin pointed out, trying to think of a solution. His girlfriend was also in deep thought, but then looked over to her Tamaranean friend, who was pacing back and forth in panic, causing her to widen her eyes.

"There is!" she realized, getting everyone's attention as she ran over to Starfury, "Our Tamaranean strength could remove the station from the earth," she proclaimed, causing her to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Star, that thing's huge!" she pointed out, "Neither of us could lift it on our own!" she added.

"But together, we will do it!" the princess declared, much to her surprise.

"That could work," the alien Plumber noted, "Although, the station's weight may be too much for the both of you…" he admitted.

"No, it will not be of any concern," K'Lui chimed in, "My men will remotely control the station when we activate its launch system from here," he explained, "Princess Koriand'r, Ben Tennyson," he began to both Tamaraneans, "I believe your secondary plan will work," he told them, "Now hurry," he beckoned, "We do not have much time left," he mentioned before running off quickly.

"…You sure we can do this?" Starfury asked her former teammate, who placed her left hand upon her right shoulder.

"We have the boundless confidence to do so," she reassured, "We _will_ do it," she stated, flying up to one side of the station, taking her position as she placed her hands in a position ready to lift it. The brunette smiled, soaring up and taking her place at the other side, preparing herself to lift the pod as well.

"Lieutenant," a soldier began to his leader, getting his attention as he ran over, "we have the auto-transmission system ready to launch the ship," he told him, "and radar to detect the blast's expected radius," he added, showing him a small, box-like device that had a map of the whole Earth, including the station embedded into it, along with a timer in alien numbers.

"Thank you, soldier," K'Lui responded, taking the contraption out of his hands, turning back to the Titans and the others, "Is there a way we can communicate with either Tennyson or the princess?" he asked them.

"I have a communicator," Rook quickly responded, pulling his Plumber badge out of his right pocket, pressing the red center, "Ben, do you read me?" he asked into it.

" _It's Starfury, Rook,_ " the Tamaranean's voice responded out of annoyance, "And yeah, I read you loud and clear," she told him from up near the top of the station, as she heard him through the Omnitrix symbol upon her belt.

" _Ben Tennyson,_ " the Gordanian lieutenant's voice began, catching her attention as she groaned in frustration upon hearing him not saying her alien name, " _as strong as you and the princess may be as Tamaraneans,_ " he continued, " _we believe you will not be able to lift the station as far from the Earth before it detonates,_ " he explained, "That is why we are setting the launch system to burst mode," he told her from below, talking into the Revonnahgander's communicator.

"Burst mode?" Beast Boy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I think he means the system that lets a pod blast off for a second, and then stop," Cyborg explained in reply.

"Precisely," K'Lui chimed in, having overheard the question, "It will make the station seem more manageable for the both of them," he noted, turning back to it, "Argonis," he called out to one soldier, getting his attention, "ready the auto-transmission and set it to burst mode," he said.

"Yes sir!" the warrior replied with a salute before looking down at a large, technological band upon his right wrist. He began fiddling with it, and then pressed his sharp claw down on a large red dot, and suddenly, the station let out a burst from the earth, causing dust to build up and blow over everyone around it.

"Whoa!" the brunette Tamaranean exclaimed in surprise, as Starfire was in the same sense of shock. However, they both realized the ship was ready to be moved, developing serious looks on their faces. The two then began using all of their strength to remove the ship from the earth, with it only having to blast up twice more for them to completely get it out.

"All right!" Robin exclaimed with a fist pump.

"Booyah!" the half robot cried out, giving the green skinned shape-shifter a high five in excitement. Rook and Raven smiled, but unbeknownst to them, in the confusion of the billowing dust and dirt, Khyber had mysteriously snuck away.

"The station's energy level is at eighty percent power," the soldier known as Argonis told his leader, "By our estimations, it should be at forty percent by the time Tennyson and the princess have it breach this planet's gravitational field," he explained, looking at the schematics upon his armband.

"Good," K'Lui responded, checking the timer on his wrist, "Two minutes…" he murmured to himself.

"Starfury, how are you doing?" Rook asked through his Plumber badge.

" _Just fine, partner,_ " she replied, "This is a lot easier with the rockets helping us," she noted from high in the sky as she had her hand upon her belt buckle, "I think we're get up there pretty quick," she noted as the wind rushed through her hair.

"That is good to hear, partner," the Revonnahgander responded, back on the soil below. The brunette Tamaranean then remembered something, blinking in surprise.

"Hey, Rook," she began, while tapping the Omnitrix symbol again, "you see Rainbow by chance?" she asked.

" _We did,_ " he responded, " _She was in pursuit of Blackfire,_ " he told her, " _but we have not seen her since,_ " he said.

"Huh…" Starfury sighed, "Hope she's doing okay…" she murmured to herself while she and Starfire continued to fly the station through the sky. Back below on the earth, Beast Boy took notice of someone missing from the group.

"Uh, Rook?" he said, getting his attention as he turned to face him, "Where's Khyber?" he asked, pointing out that the huntsman wasn't around, making everyone else along with the Revonnahgander look around for him.

"Uh oh…" Cyborg muttered in worry. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was plummeting to the ground from afar again, smacking it hard upon her rough landing, tumbling right into a rock.

"Ow…" she groaned in pain, grimacing all the while, "My… wing…" she grunted, noting that the left one was stuck under the rock. She tried to pry herself free of it, but her opponent then landed down beside her, seeing her struggle to remove her wing from the boulder.

"Huh…" she sighed, "I said it before, I said it again," she began to list off, "and now I'll have to say it one more time," she muttered out of annoyance, walking over to the rainbow haired girl, kneeling down and grabbing her head, making her cringe in pain, "You can't beat me," she told her, "I'm a Tamaranean, and you're just a girl with… weird powers," she gloated, pulling her out from the rock, causing her to yelp as her left wing was yanked away. Her foe did release her, allowing her to rub it in agony as she continued to grimace.

"You're… right…" she grunted, "I can't beat you…" she admitted, "and it sucks!" she added out of frustration, punching the ground with her right fist. The elder princess just rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is…" she agreed, letting star bolts light up on her hands, "Now, do be a dear and-"

"It sucks that I can't beat you like this!" Rainbow yelled in interruption, surprising Blackfire.

"What?" she said in confusion, then saw her adversary stand back up, much to her disbelief.

"I hate going all out against people like you!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists together while the wind began to swirl around her. The Tamaranean took a step back, bracing herself with her left arm in front of her face as a bright light began to shine upon the rainbow haired girl. The bottom of both of her eyes developed lighting bolt marks that stretched out diagonally, and were upon her knuckles as well. Her hair began flowing with energy, just like an actual rainbow as it streaked down to her ankles, without a ponytail, and her wings brimmed with power, shining in multicolored light too. Her eyes glowed a bright white as she stared down her opponent, who was stunned in disbelief. "So," the powered up, winged girl began, "how 'bout round two?" she suggested, punching her left hand with her right fist, making a sound of booming thunder echo, causing her foe to step back and recoil in fright.

"Sir, they've entered the stratosphere," Argonis told his leader, looking at the radar with another soldier.

"Good," he responded, going back over to Rook and the Titans, "There is less than two minutes remaining before the station detonates," he told them, "but I believe Tennyson and the princess will be able to get it out of the gravitational field with enough time to spare," he added, then took notice of the fact that one being was not among the group, "Where is Khyber?" he asked.

"That's what we'd like to know," Robin replied, crossing his arms.

" _Rook!_ " Starfury's voice yelled through the communicator, getting his attention as he looked at his Plumber badge again, " _Star says we're almost to edge of the atmosphere,_ " she told him, "How much time do we have left?" she asked from above the clouds, entering the planet's thermosphere with her partner, both holding onto the station.

" _Under a minute,_ " K'Lui's voice replied, " _Currently, the station's launch system is at fifty percent power from burst mode,_ " he noted over the radio, " _We believe you are getting close to the point where we will launch it at full power,_ " he explained.

"All right, thanks," the brunette Tamaranean said in gratitude, moving her right hand back onto the pod, "Hear that, Starfire?" she called out to her partner, "Not much further!" she shouted.

"Yes, I hear you!" the princess responded in a gleeful tone, "I will be most glad to know that this catastrop-AAAAHHHH!" she shrieked suddenly, catching her former teammate's attention.

"Star?" she questioned, trying to peek over to the other side of the ship. All of a sudden, the weight of the ship seemed to increase as she felt herself struggle to hold onto it and keep on carrying it into the space above. She then looked down to see her friend plummeting towards the Earth, followed by pieces of debris. "Star!" she cried out in panic, tapping the Omnitrix symbol upon her belt, " _Rook, come in!_ " she yelled over the communicator, getting everyone's attention, " _We got a problem!_ " she screamed, causing him to immediately press the button.

"What happened?" he asked quickly as everyone else came over.

" _Star got hit by a satellite or something and fell off!_ " the brunette Tamaranean answered, causing the whole group to gasp.

"What?!" Robin exclaimed in shock.

"Sir!" a soldier's voice cried out, getting the Gordanian lieutenant's attention, "The pod is now down to forty percent power, but it has not breached the Earth's gravitational field!" he told him, "Should we proceed to initiate the full power of the launch system?" he asked.

"No!" K'Lui responded defiantly, "It will not make it far enough before it exits the Earth's atmosphere," he explained.

"Yes sir," the lieutenant responded, looking at the radar to see that the ship was only moving slightly closer to the edge of the thermosphere.

"Star, are you all right?!" Starfury screamed from above the planet, seeing her former teammate rub her head in agony as she recovered herself.

"Uh…" she groaned, shaking her head, "I am all right!" she declared, about to fly back up and help her former teammate.

" _Starfury, there's only thirty seconds left before it detonates!_ " the Revonnahgander's voice yelled through the communicator upon her Omnitrix symbol, catching her attention. She then looked over to see Starfire racing over towards the station, even though only mere seconds were left.

"Sorry, Star…" she apologized in a whisper as her eyes glowed a bright green. She then fired star bolt lasers from them at her friend, much to her surprise as she yelped in shock upon getting struck in the midsection, plummeting back down towards the Earth, while she saw the brunette Tamaranean continue to push against the pod, moving it through the thermosphere.

"STARFURY!" the princess screamed as she continued to fall due to the force of gravity. Back below on the surface, everyone watched on in nervous anticipation.

"The station now has thirty percent power," Argonis began to the lieutenant, "but it has not breached the gravitational field," he told him.

"Gah…" K'Lui groaned in frustration, sweating nervously. The others watched on as they then caught sight of something falling towards them.

"Hey, what's that?" Beast Boy asked, pointing out the plummeting object. It was actually Starfire, who was trying to regain her balance in midair as she continued to descend towards the ground.

"Starfire!" the Teen Titans' leader cried out in shock, racing after her projected landing spot with Cyborg, Raven, and the green skinned shape-shifter. Above the planet, the brunette Tamaranean continued to push against the heavy pod, which was even more difficult to do as she was now on her own. However, she suddenly found herself getting through the thermosphere with the entire station, thanks in part to its rockets.

"It has breached the thermosphere!" a soldier cried out to the lieutenant, catching his attention instantly.

"Set the thrusters to full power, NOW!" he commanded quickly. Argonis then pressed something upon the armband, causing it to glow a bright green. In the vacuum of space above, the station then began rocketing off at maximum efficiency, flying right by Starfury as she let go.

"Yes!" she exclaimed in delight, pumping her right fist excitedly. Suddenly, she noticed that the fire coming out of the ship was decreasing in size, causing her to arch a brow in worry. She then tapped the Omnitrix symbol upon her belt, readying its communications. "Uh, Rook?" she said into it, going into a state of panic, "I got the ship out of the atmosphere, but its rockets stopped working!" she yelled, " _What happened?_ " she asked through the radio. The Revonnahgander cringed, turning to the leader of the Gordanians, who grimaced.

"Apparently, only ten percent of the power remained on the station by the time we went full thrust," he explained, having overheard the conversation, "While its detonation will not destroy the whole Earth now," he continued, "it will still be able to obliterate this part of the planet," he noted, making the alien Plumber's eyes widen in fright, "Tennyson has fifteen seconds left," he added.

"Starfury, did you hear that?" Rook asked into the communicator.

"Loud and clear, partner," she responded from the void of space, seeing the station slowly tumble away from the planet, "But I'm not leaving just yet," she stated.

" _But, Star-!_ " the Revonnahgander's intended message was interrupted as the brunette Tamaranean shut off the communications for the Omnitrix, flying over to the powerless pod. She then let her eyes light up before firing star bolts lasers from them, striking the pod, moving it further into the void of space.

"It's moving!" a soldier cried out, catching the alien Plumber and the lieutenant's attentions as he was looking at the radar device, "The station is moving away from the Earth, and the planet is now out of its blast range!" he declared, causing many of the warriors to cheer in delight.

"Tennyson did it!" K'Lui realized.

" _Starfury_ did it," Rook corrected, smiling as well. Meanwhile, Starfire landed down on the earth, skidding to a halt upon her two feet with a flurry of dust to follow. As it dissipated, she saw her teammates coming towards her while she felt her head out of unbearable pain.

"Starfire!" Robin cried out, quickly going over and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, supporting her as she stumbled, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I… think so…" she responded weakly, still feeling her head in agony with her right hand.

"What happened exactly?" Raven asked, chiming in on the conversation.

"Ergh…" the princess grunted, "I was struck by space debris that we encountered in the thermosphere…" she told her in reply, "Afterwards, Starfury-" She stopped her sentence, widening her eyes as she realized that her dear friend was still in the void of space. "Where is she?!" she asked frantically.

"Whoa, Star, chill," Beast Boy pleaded, "I think she's still up there," he said, pointing up to the sky.

"We have to help her!" his alien teammate exclaimed, about to fly off, but grimaced instantly, falling back down to the ground.

"Star, I don't think that's a good idea," Cyborg admitted, "K'Lui said the station had under thirty seconds left before it goes boom," he told her. She looked up to the bright blue sky, yearning for her friend to return safely as she stood back up. In the void of space just above the Earth, the brunette Tamaranean continued to push the station back with her star bolt lasers as quickly as she could.

"Okay, that's good," she said, finally stopping her process as she felt that the pod had moved far enough, even as it was still tumbling in the void of space, "Now I gotta get outta here," she noted, rushing back towards the planet. Suddenly, the vessel began to glow a bright red, catching her attention as she looked back to see it shine ominously. "Come on, come on…" she pleaded to herself, entering through the Earth's thermosphere. The station then exploded in a brilliant flash of light, expanding across the empty void of space, but luckily did not reach the planet. However, the shockwave that followed knocked Starfury off of her intended course, causing her to fall unconscious while her body began to heat up as she plummeted towards the land. From below, everyone witnessed and felt the impact of the shockwave, seeing dust blow by, along with tumbleweeds and small rocks.

"Starfury…" the princess uttered as she fell to her knees, putting her hands up to her face as she began to sob.

"Oh man…" the half robot said in absolute disbelief, "You don't think he's…" he began to say

" _She,_ Cyborg," the boy wonder corrected, "And no, she's not gone," he stated, "Not like that," he added confidently, crossing his arms. From afar, Rook looked on in worry while the rest of the soldiers began to cheer, as the wind from the shockwave had died down.

"What a brave soul," K'Lui commented, getting his attention as he sighed deeply.

"Indeed…" he agreed, looking back up at the sky, feeling a sense of remorse for his partner. Suddenly though, he noticed something falling from the sky, leaving behind a trail of smoke. He squinted to try and make out what it exactly was, while from afar, Beast Boy saw it as well.

"Hey, look!" he cried out, pointing at the projectile heading for the crater left behind by the pod. The rest of the Titans looked up to see it as well, including a teary-eyed Starfire, who gasped in surprise. The half robot quickly adjusted his mechanical, left eye, zooming in on the target, seeing that it was Starfury.

"It's her!" he exclaimed, "She's coming down!" he exclaimed with a big smile upon his face, making the others do the same.

"Thank X'Hal…" the princess uttered in relief, wiping away her tears.

"Wait," Robin advised, squinting to see that something wasn't right while his teammates looked at him in confusion, "She's not slowing down!" he realized, "Titans, hurry!" he beckoned, running off towards the crater. They glanced at each other in surprise, but quickly followed after their leader.

"He is going to crash in the crater!" K'Lui yelled from the other side of it.

"Even with the durability of a Tamaranean," the Revonnahgander began, "I do not know if Starfury can handle such a collision," he admitted, running over to the hole. The brunette Tamaranean was plummeting rather rapidly, and both her partner and her former teammates were too far to reach her in time as she was about to strike the side of the crater. Suddenly though, a gooey, light brown substance was shot into the hole, sticking to its side. The alien girl collided with it, creating a burst of dust, just as her friends arrived.

"Starfury!" the boy wonder cried out, jumping into the hole, sliding down it with Cyborg to follow. The green skinned shape-shifter morphed into a pterodactyl and flew down alongside Starfire and Raven, while Rook came down from the other side of the hole, just as the dust was settling around the area. When it vanished, it revealed the brown haired girl stuck to the gooey substance, still unconscious as her teammates ran over, ignoring the gluiness of the goo while the alien Plumber and the Teen Titans' leader pried her free from it, carrying her out of the hole together. The Gordanian soldiers gathered around with their leader, seeing Starfury set down upon her backside by the two who lugged her up from the hole.

"Is she… okay?" Beast Boy asked after transforming back from his dinosaur form. Suddenly, they heard the brunette Tamaranean cough slightly, causing them to all step back in surprise. She then groaned in pain before sitting up, rubbing her head with her right hand.

"Aw… man…" she grunted, "Am I gonna feel that tomorrow…" she complained, "Ooh!" she winced, rubbing her back with her left hand.

"Oh, thank X'Hal!" the young princess exclaimed as she then embraced her friend, making her grunt in pain, "I am so glad that you are alive!" she told her as she let her stand back up.

"Ergh… yeah," she responded, stretching out her back, "Thanks for saving my butt," she said in gratitude, causing them to smile.

"Uh, to tell the truth," the green skinned shape-shifter began, scratching at his right cheek, "we didn't really save you…" he confessed, "You landed in some sticky goo that was in there," he pointed out, noting that some of the substance was upon her back. She yanked it off of herself, looking at it in her right hand.

"Gross…" she muttered in disgust, while her alien partner came over and observed the goo in her hand.

"I have seen this substance somewhere before…" he noted, crossing his arms in thought.

"Courtesy of my work," a familiar voice chimed in, causing everyone to look over and gasp to see Khyber, who stood before the crater with a weapon in his right hand, being a gun that had the same substance dripping out of it.

"Khyber," Rook said with a serious look upon his face, pulling out his Proto-Tool, and aiming it at him. The half robot morphed his right into his sonic cannon, the sorceress prepared the black aura upon her hands, Beast Boy morphed into a lion, Starfire readied star bolts, and Robin took out a few birdarangs.

"Better put that gun down before things get ugly," Cyborg advised, set to fire his weapon.

"And this is the thanks I get…" the huntsman muttered, "I saved Tennyson's life," he noted, pointing at himself.

"You expect us to be grateful for _that_ after all you've done to _us_?!" Robin asked angrily, prepared to fling his birdarangs.

"Sorry, but saving our friend's not gonna change that fact," Raven pointed out, while the Omnitrix symbol upon Starfury's belt began to beep, timing out in a green flash of light, transforming her back into Ben while the green lion roared at the hunter.

"Phew…" the alien watch bearer sighed in relief, "As strong as Starfury is," he began, "I'm always glad to change back after using her," he admitted, looking himself over.

"You shouldn't waste your energy on capturing me," Khyber advised, "You should instead focus on your mate, and her conflict with Miss Komand'r," he noted cleverly, making his quarry blink in realization.

"Oh man, Rainbow!" he cried out, "We gotta go help her," he told the group, "I know she's strong and all," he confessed, "but I don't wanna take any chances with Blackfire," he said.

"Agreed," his partner chimed in, "Lieutenant," he began to the leader of the Gordanians, "can you please keep Khyber detained while we go search for Blackfire?" he asked, getting a nod in response.

"You have my word," K'Lui said with a bow, "We will make sure that he stays," he promised, raising his right hand. His soldiers then took out their laser spears and aimed them at the huntsman, who just glared at them, not moving an inch.

"All right," Ben began, about to head off with Rook and the Titans, "let's find Rainbow, and put-" All of a sudden, something smashed into the ground behind him, sending up a flurry of dust as he and the others shielded their eyes from it while it blew by. As it was clearing away, they coughed, and then saw the raven-haired Tamaranean standing before them, barely on her feet as she stumbled back, with her whole body looking battered. "Never mind…" the Omnitrix bearer said, about to reach for his device. The elder princess then saw how she was surrounded, angrily clenching her teeth as her eyes and hands lit up. Everyone around took a quick step back, while they still aimed their weapons at her, including the lizard-like aliens and the hunter. Suddenly, they all heard a sonic boom sound off from above, and then rather instantly, something came down in a blinding speed, smashing her into the ground.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he and the others had to cover their eyes from the oncoming burst of dirt and dust again. By the time that cleared, they all widened their eyes to see Rainbow Dash, brimming with energy as she stood upon her adversary, pinning her against the ground.

"Uh…" Blackfire groaned before falling unconscious, having been overwhelmed by her opponent's strength. The rainbow haired girl then stepped back, looking out at her allies, who were all staring at her in awe and amazement.

"What… is _that_?" Robin asked, referring to her long, flowing hair, and her brightly colored wings.

"Eh… she calls it 'Rainbow Drive'," Ben responded, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand, "It's her… power boost when things get a little tough…" he explained, much to the surprise of all the Titans.

"Remind me again," the half robot began, " _she's_ your girlfriend?!" he asked out of shock, causing his former teammate to smack himself in the face in utter agony with a heavy sigh. Just then, in a bright flash of light, the winged girl transformed back to normal, losing her wings, ponytail, pony ears, and small markings upon her body, along with her light cerulean skin.

"Ooh…" she groaned as she stumbled back, enticing her boyfriend to run over and support her up, "Major headache…" she complained, lifting her right hand up to her head.

"Hey, at least you're still standing," the Omnitrix bearer noted, "That's awesome," he said, holding her close.

"Thanks, babe…" she responded, resting her head against the crook of his neck, causing him to blush.

"Okay, seriously," he began in a stern tone, "what's with me being called 'babe' now?" he asked, getting no reply though.

"Well done, Ben Tennyson," Khyber chimed in, catching his and everyone else's attentions, "You saved your planet and managed to capture Komand'r, thanks to your mate," he noted.

"I'm sure you realize that you're gonna be captured too, right?" the Omnitrix bearer questioned, as everyone began to aim their weapons at the hunter, including the Gordanians.

"I assume this means _our_ partnership is over," he guessed to the lizard-like aliens.

"Once you ended things with Miss Komand'r," K'Lui began, "you ended your dealings with us," he stated, pointing his laser spear at him, "I am sorry," he apologized, "but you must be ready to answer for your crimes against the Teen Titans and Ben Tennyson," he told him.

"Hmph," Khyber scoffed, now seeing that he was surrounded, "Such a pity that I can't get my quarry now…" he noted, pulling out something from his belt with his right hand, "Till we meet again, Tennyson..." he said in farewell, showing them an object that appeared to be a grenade in his hand, making all of his enemies gasp in shock.

"GET DOWN!" Rook exclaimed, causing everyone to immediately fall and cover themselves while the hunter threw down the object, creating a burst of smoke that obscured the whole group. They all began a fit of coughing, but the Revonnahgander used his advanced weapon like a vacuum, sucking up all of the substance into it. However, by the time he finished, the rest of his teammates saw their enemy's ship blast off into the sky, leaving no trace of his presence.

"Gone…" Cyborg muttered.

"I've got a feeling he'll be back for me someday," Ben noted, "You can let me take care of that," he promised.

"In the meantime, let's take care of Blackfire," Raven suggested seriously, as she was overlooking her unconscious body upon the ground, which just lied there. A few Gordanian soldiers came over, lifting the elder princess up, with one pulling her arms behind her back a placing cuffs upon them, restraining her.

"Stasis cuffs?" Rook questioned, getting a nod in reply from K'Lui.

"They are quite useful in times like these," he noted, going over and taking the raven-haired Tamaranean into his arms, slinging her over his right shoulder.

"What do you plan to do with my sister?" Starfire asked, clasping her hands together out of worry. The lizard-like alien blinked for a moment as he thought about her question.

"We will not take her in," he reassured to the young princess, "I think it will be best if she is in the custody of the Plumbers," he admitted.

"Indeed," the Revonnahgander agreed, "And in exchange, we will not declare you as enemies," he told him, "I believe you have earned our trust from your services," he added.

"And you have earned mine," the lieutenant responded, and then looked over to his men, "Argonis," he called out, getting him to run over and kneel to him, "a starship should be on course to retrieve you and the rest of the soldiers," he told him.

"What about you, lieutenant?" he asked out of surprise.

"I will accompany the Teen Titans to the Plumber Headquarters as they do away with Miss Komand'r," K'Lui replied, "I still believe there are some explanations that need to be addressed to the Magister," he added.

"Yes sir," Argonis responded, standing up and bowing. He then went over to the rest of the lizard-like aliens, who began chattering upon the revelation.

"So, shall we?" the leader of the Gordanians questioned, heading off for the T-Ship and the Proto-TRUK in the distance.

"All right," the sorceress said in relief, "Mission accomplished, I guess…" she noted with a slight grin, which made Beast Boy smile widely.

"AW YEAH!" he exclaimed, running off for the vessels, "Last one there's a rotten egg!" he challenged, causing Raven to groan.

"Come on team," Robin beckoned, placing his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, much to her surprise, "Let's go home," he said, making her smile. The two then headed off, followed by the half robot and the Revonnahgander. Meanwhile, Ben and Rainbow trudged behind, supporting one another by their shoulders.

"Man…" the rainbow haired girl groaned, "I can't believe Blackfire made me use Rainbow Drive," she complained, "I wish I could've taken her down the old fashioned way…" she muttered, grumbling in frustration.

"Aw, come on, Dash," her boyfriend pleaded, trying to cheer her up, "You took down a _Tamaranean_ ," he noted, "That's not easy to do on your own," he added, making her slightly blush as she looked away.

"Yeah, thanks…" she replied, grinning a little.

"Now let's get back home," the Omnitrix bearer said as they approached the two ships, smiling happily before they both boarded the Proto-TRUK, with Rook and K'Lui inside, including the unconscious Blackfire.

 **END**

 **Goodness gracious, that took longer than it should have. Apologies all around, I've been having family over, and things aren't looking so great when it comes to the story of "Outlook", premiering in probably a week's worth of time. However, I still gotta get the epilogue for this story completed, which shouldn't take too long, and then I gotta set the story straight for "Outlook", which I hope a lot of you are looking forward too. As a special bonus, I'll have a sneak peek of the upcoming story at the end of the epilogue, featuring Rainbow Dash!**

 **But anyways, this is practically the end of the main story. So I'd like to ask: What did all of you think of the story? The summaries for my future fanfics? I'd love to hear your responses in the review section. Just… keep them appropriate, okay?**

 **Thanks for all of your views and support! The epilogue should be coming soon!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **Remind me again, why were we fighting a demon without an actual plan?**_

 _ **~Ben Tennyson,**_

 _ **To the Titans in The End Part II**_


	10. EPILOGUE

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the story of "Titan's Loyalty", because it's about to come to a close right here! Along with that, I'm also going to share a short sneak peek of "Outlook", which I'm sure most of you are excited for, considering the idea of Sunset Shimmer joining the Omni Force. But for now, let's wrap up "Titan's Loyalty"!**

 **TITAN'S LOYALTY**

"Ugh…" Blackfire groaned as she awoke from her slumber, lying upon a cold, metal floor, "Where am I…?" she asked herself, getting onto her knees while her eyes slowly blinked, trying to make out her surroundings. She then moved her hands up to her face to try and rub them, but something felt off. As her vision came back into full view, she saw that her arms were completely covered by the same cuffs she had used on her sister. "Ah!" she gasped in shock, blinking rapidly, "Wh-What?!" she stuttered, standing herself up as she tried to break the shackles apart, but failed to do so, "Ergh!" she grunted in frustration, narrowing her eyes to try and blast the manacles to pieces with her star bolt lasers, but nothing came out, making her widen them in shock, "What… happened?" she asked, noticing the bright blue glow of the bonds that held her arms together. She then looked out to see that she was locked within a cell, with a mechanical seal over her door as she approached it. "No…" she began to realize, placing her cuffs against the closed access, "No, no, NO!" she screamed banging on it with her covered arms, "I'm in _this_ stupid place!" she yelled, frantically trying to break her way out, but to no avail. She was secured within a cell on the prison level of the Plumber Headquarters. From the monitor room, the Teen Titans, Ben, Rook, Rainbow, Max Tennyson, and Magister Patelliday overlooked the raven-haired Tamaranean, who was starting to cry out in desperation.

"Locked up and stocked up," the Piscciss Volann noted from his seat as everyone watched the footage of the elder princess going crazy, "And with those stasis cuffs on her arms, she ain't usin' star bolts, super strength, or flight for a _long_ time," he added, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure we should not let her remain detained in Jump City?" the Revonnahgander asked the human Magister.

"Even with the cuffs, I think it's best she stays here," he responded, "From what you told me, Blackfire could've caused an epidemic on a galactic scale," he mentioned.

"Indeed," K'Lui agreed, "I believe you Plumbers will be able to keep her secured in this facility," he noted, turning to Max, "Now," he began to say, getting his attention, "I would like to discuss the terms of our borders with your planet," he told him.

"Right," he replied, "We've got a lot to talk about," he added, walking off with him down the stairs. Patelliday then got up from his seat, jogging after them. The young princess then turned back to the video screen, seeing her sister continue to deteriorate inside of her prison cell.

"Blackfire…" she uttered, putting her hands together out of worry for her. Despite the fact that she was their enemy, and attempted to kill them, the rest of the group developed somber looks, concerned as Starfire kept on watching the footage.

 **EPILOGUE**

A while had passed since Max, Patelliday, and K'Lui had left the monitor room to negotiate over the recent development, as the rest of the group remained stationed there. The footage they had been watching now showed that the elder Tamaranean princess had calmed down, sitting up against the metal wall of her cell, curled up in a defeated state. Rook then went over to the control panel before the screen, pressing a bright blue button, causing the video to blank out and shut off.

"I think we have seen enough," he stated, turning to Starfire, who merely nodded.

"After everything that happened," she began, "I still cannot believe my sister would go to such extremes to regain her place on the throne…" she admitted.

"We're all shocked, Star," Cyborg pointed out, chiming in on the conversation, "And we're all sorry that Blackfire's gotta be put away in here for a while," he added, placing his right hand upon her left shoulder.

"Thank you, Cyborg," she said in gratitude, comforted by his kind words, "As sad as it may be," she began to admit, "it _is_ for the best that she remains here," she told them.

"Still…" Robin began to say, "it's hard to imagine what she tried to do to you," he noted, crossing his arms.

"Agreed," the Revonnahgander chimed in, "What Blackfire could have done, had she succeeded…" he pondered, "The entire may have been in chaos from it," he added.

"But we stopped her army, kicked her butt, and stopped her time bomb from blowing up the Earth!" Beast Boy listed off in jubilance, "I say that's a win!" he exclaimed with a snap of his fingers.

"Uh… yeah," Raven agreed after rolling her eyes at her teammate's ignorance.

"Guh…" Rainbow groaned from afar, putting her hand up to her head.

"You okay there?" the half robot asked, noticing her stumble a little.

"Yeah, I'm good…" she replied, rubbing her head, "Still got that major headache from Rainbow Drive though…" she told him, letting off a grin, "Ooh…" she winced.

"I recall hearing from Ben that you had passed out for a moments after using Rainbow Drive for the first time," Rook remembered, "This could mean that you are developing a tolerance for it," he continued, "and it may mean that your prime form might be used for longer period of time as well," he explained.

"Er, maybe…" the rainbow haired girl grunted in response, seating herself down on a chair, "Sure wish I didn't have to use it against little miss princess…" she muttered, crossing her arms in frustration.

"At least you were able to take down Blackfire," the green skinned shape-shifter noted, "Ben and Star had to take her on together when he was rolling with us," he mentioned, making her blink in surprise.

"Guess that means I'm stronger than him," she joked, chuckling a little, "Ooh…" she cringed, rubbing her head again as she winced in pain.

"Speaking of whom," the boy wonder began, "where'd he go?" he asked, noticing that the Omnitrix bearer was not among the group, causing everyone to look around in surprise.

"I dunno…" Beast Boy replied, folding his arms behind his head.

"I believe he said that he was going down to the hangar level to 'pick something up'," the Revonnahgander pointed out in a suspicious tone. All of a sudden, the whole group perked up as they heard the dinging sound of the elevator, causing them to turn and face it as it slid open, revealing Ben inside, who walked out and headed towards them up the stairs, with a smoothie in his right hand.

"Hey, guys," he greeted, "Did I miss anything?" he asked, making his last step before reaching his friends at the monitor. The sorceress took notice of the beverage in his hand, narrowing her eyes.

"Were… you just on a smoothie run?" she asked, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Eh, no," he responded, rubbing the back of his head, "This one was for my girl, before you all showed up," he explained, handing it off to Rainbow.

"Thanks, babe," she said in gratitude, removing her hand from her head to take hold of it. Her boyfriend blushed as he let out a little laugh.

"Seriously, where'd the nickname come from?" he asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"What's the matter?" the rainbow haired girl asked back, "You don't like it?" she questioned flirtatiously, winking at him.

"Heh," he chuckled, "Let's just say it's new to me, sweetheart," he told her, causing her to recoil in surprise as she blushed.

"Wh-What'd you call me?" she asked, blinking rapidly out of shock. Ben just chuckled in response.

"See what I mean?" he asked rhetorically, causing everyone else to laugh out loud along with him, while his girlfriend turned beet red, sipping down her frozen beverage through its straw sheepishly.

"Man…" Cyborg uttered, placing his hands at his hips, "About a few hours ago, you were mad at her for fighting us," he began, "and now you're flirtin' like nothin' happened," he noted, still laughing a little.

"Well, that's how it is," the Omnitrix bearer pointed out, "Rainbow and I got off to a rough start," he mentioned, going over to his girlfriend and wrapping his right arm around her, "but we've really hit a connection," he said, making her turn her head away while she continued to sip on her drink.

"Maybe Rob could use some advice from you," the green skinned shape-shifter joked, causing his leader to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Wait, w-what?" he stammered, while his alien girlfriend giggled.

"Oh, I am overjoyed to know that you have doing well, Ben!" she exclaimed, with her arms outstretched as she floated upwards, "And though I would have liked to see Hinata again," she admitted, "your new girlfriend is much more… exuberant," she told him, coming down from above as he chuckled.

"Yeah, she sure is," he agreed while Rainbow continued to sip down her smoothie sheepishly, seeming to enjoy.

"Ah…" she said out of relief, removing her lips from the straw, "Mint chocolate-chip, huh?" she questioned, getting a nod in response.

"You like it?" her boyfriend asked.

"Well… it's not iced tea or anything…" she confessed, "but yeah, I love it," she told him, turning her head back to face him, "Thanks, babe," she said, causing him to laugh a little.

"All right," he began, pulling her in even closer, "c'mere you," he beckoned, making her blush, but also smile. They then touched lips passionately, as the rainbow haired girl wrapped her arms around the Omnitrix bearer's neck, while he put his hands at her waist. The others watched on with smiles, with the biggest one coming from Starfire, who was trying to suppress her excitement.

"Ahem," a voice coughed in interruption, causing Ben and Rainbow to immediately separate their lips and turn to see K'Lui standing beside them with Patelliday, catching the others' attentions.

"Oh… uh, h-hey, K'Lui," the alien watch holder greeted with a stutter, as both he and his girlfriend blushed a bright red, "How'd the meeting go?" he asked, trying to avoid more awkwardness.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for my sudden intrusion," the lieutenant said, "I do hope I did not… create a thaw in your relationship," he added.

"Oh, uh… no," Ben responded, letting go of the rainbow haired girl, allowing her to step off to the side for a moment, "I-I mean, she and I were uh… you know…" he stammered as his face became beet red.

"So, what has come of your meeting?" Rook asked, protecting his partner from further embarrassment as he sighed in relief.

"Well, we've got all good news," the Piscciss Volann chimed in, "After a touching a few subjects, K'Lui here got the idea of becomin' an ambassador to both the Earth and the planet of Tamaran," he told them.

"Seriously?" Beast Boy questioned, somewhat stunned. The Gordanian just nodded.

"We have already worked out a meeting with Emperor Galfore about what will become of Blackfire," he mentioned to the young princess, "should she be released into the custody of your planet," he added.

"Galfore will likely make a wise decision on the matter," Starfire proclaimed, "I trust that he will see things through," she noted, "as I know you will, Lieutenant," she told him.

"Much thanks, princess," he responded, bowing to her, "I do hope we can one day create true peace between our peoples," he said.

"We have done so here," the Tamaranean noted jokingly, giggling as the lizard-like alien stood up, "May we meet again, K'Lui," she told him, holding out her right hand.

"Indeed we shall," he replied, shaking her hand with his in agreement, "Magister," he called out, getting Patelliday's attention, "I will take my leave," he declared, heading down the stairs to the elevator.

"Got a ship on the hangar level for ya," the Piscciss Volann noted, following him down. As the two aliens had left, the group began talking once again.

"Can you believe that it was almost a year ago when we beat Trogaar?" Cyborg questioned with a chuckle, "And now we're seein' that the Gordanians are makin' peace with both us and the Tamaraneans," he noted, still in disbelief.

"I know," his team leader agreed, "It does seem like it's been quite a while," he admitted, turning to Ben, "How's life been here in Bellwood?" he asked.

"Besides going from universe to universe and fighting dragons, terrorist groups, and evil, ancient ninjas in wars," the Omnitrix bearer listed off, shocking the Titans to a great extent, "not much has changed," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Seems like a lot's happened everywhere except around here…" Raven noted, raising her eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, there was Albedo getting out of Plumber HQ…" her former teammate recalled, "But that was probably the only thing that really-"

"Ben," a voice interrupted, causing him to halt his sentence and turn to see his grandfather standing behind him.

"Hey, Grandpa Max," he greeted, "We just heard that the meeting went pretty well," he noted.

"It certainly did," he responded, "But that's not what I'm here for now," he pointed out.

"Wait, what?" his grandson questioned, blinking in surprise as the others were confused, "Well then… what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to see you about an… anomaly the Omnitrix has," another voice answered, causing the alien watch bearer to recoil in shock before taking notice of a small, bipedal, frog-like creature standing next to his. His face was old and wrinkly, along with a few grey spots. He was wearing green robes with metallic parts over his hands up to the fingers, on his shoulders, neck, feet, and waist. His eyes were green with thin black lines for pupils, and he was holding a small, black tablet in his right arm.

"Hey, it's… that guy!" Rainbow realized, having forgotten his name as she scratched her cheek sheepishly, sipping her smoothie down.

"Azmuth," the Revonnahgander corrected for her, "What are you doing here?" he asked, squatting down to reach his eye level while his partner stayed standing up.

"I'm here on Max's request to take a look at something in the Omnitrix," he replied.

"And you said it was… an anomaly… right?" Ben questioned, eyeing his grandfather with suspicion.

"Indeed," the Galvan replied.

"Grandpa, is this about Starfury?" the alien watch bearer asked nervously. He merely nodded in response, causing him to cringe.

"I'm sorry, what?" his girlfriend questioned, very confused, "What's the matter with Starfury?" she asked, blinking in surprise.

"I'll explain when we get to the lab," the human Magister replied, "Now come on," he beckoned, "Let's get this over with," he told his grandson, who was seething in frustration while his face was red.

"Ugh, seriously?" he groaned, heading down the stairs afterwards with everyone else to follow. A while passed before the whole group was gathered outside of the laboratory, with the exception of Ben and Azmuth, who were inside, as the former of the two was looking at the holographic, circular screen over the Omnitrix lid, searching through his index of transformations.

"So… what's the deal with Starfury?" the rainbow haired girl asked, seeing her boyfriend slide the lid of his device open through the window, letting the dial pop up.

"If I remember right," Robin began, "when Max had Ben turn into Starfury for testing before he left the team," he continued, "we found out a couple of things about her," he said.

"Turns out Starfury is supposed to be Ben's _male_ Tamaranean form," Cyborg chimed in, "But her DNA got all mixed up," he mentioned.

"How?" Rainbow asked.

"My sister was the cause," Starfire said, jumping in on the conversation, "She unintentionally added foreign DNA into the Omnitrix by… um…" she tried to say, scratching her head to remember, "What was it that she had done?" she asked the sorceress standing next to her.

"French kissing," she replied, causing the rainbow haired girl to recoil in shock.

"Oh yes, that!" the Tamaranean realized.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Rainbow screamed, "She French kissed _my boyfriend_?!" she shouted, angrily clenching her teeth together.

"Ben, everything okay in there?" Max asked through a speaker, with the sound of his voice reverberating within the lab.

"You know, Grandpa," he began to say in an irritated tone, "it would've been nice to know about this a week or so ahead of time…" he muttered before slamming his hand down on the dial, creating a bright green flash of light as he transformed.

"I figured with all the surprises you've faced with the past few weeks, one more wouldn't hurt," the human Magister confessed. The light then vanished, revealing Starfury standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oh, very funny, Grandpa…" she grumbled under her breath, "You _so_ owe me for this," she stated with a menacing glare, causing him to step away from the window in surprise.

"How peculiar," Azmuth chimed in as he observed the Tamaranean, "I didn't think the Omnitrix would ever accept a female form without first attempting to delete it," he admitted, checking the schematics upon his tablet.

"Uh… don't you need to put wires and cables on me or something?" she questioned, letting her arms go down to her sides.

"Of course not," the creator of the Omnitrix responded, "My tablet here is all I need to make my observations," he told her. Suddenly, his device let out a green beam of light upon her, going up and down her body a few times. The screen of it then began to show results, with graphs, charts, and numbers appearing upon it. "Hmm…" the Galvan uttered, rubbing his chin with his right hand upon viewing the conclusions to the examination.

"What is it?" Starfury asked, squatting down to try and see the tablet.

"It's quite peculiar…" Azmuth replied, "Your form most definitely would not exist if it was indeed female," he noted, "And from the looks of it, it seems quite obvious that you're a female Tamaranean," he added, making her blink in confusion.

"But… what?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The Omnitrix is reading the Tamaranean DNA as male," he told her.

"Yeah, I know," she responded, "It-"

"Max told me everything," the Galvan interrupted, causing her to blankly stare at him, stunned, "Starfury's genetic mutation was caused by the added DNA it received from Blackfire," he explained, "In a most _grotesque_ way, from what I heard," he added, causing her to widen her eyes and blush.

"D-Don't remind me…" she stammered.

"In any case," Azmuth began, "Starfury was originally meant to be a male transformation before the mutation occurred," he explained.

"Yeah, I already knew that," the Tamaranean noted, crossing her arms, "Me and my friends figured it out on our own," she told him.

"Well, it seems my work is almost done," he pointed out.

"Almost?" the brunette questioned, befuddled as she blinked.

"I'll offer to erase the current Tamaranean DNA within the Omnitrix, and have it replaced with a male form," the Galvan told her in reply, causing her eyes to widen, "It's not damaging my creation at all," he mentioned, "but I'm sure you wish to work in a form that's more… comfortable, so to speak," he explained. Starfury was somewhat surprised by the generous offer, turning to see the others outside the window, including the princess, who had her right hand up against the glass. She smiled at her, causing her to smile back before facing the inventor.

"Thanks for the offer, Azmuth," she said in gratitude, "but I think I'm gonna stick with what I have for Starfury," she told him.

"And why is that?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"Because… she's an important memory of me being a Teen Titan," she replied, "And I don't want anything to change that," she added. The Galvan grinned with a small chuckle.

"Very well, Ben Tennyson," he said, "It seems you've matured a great deal in such a short amount of time," he noted, causing the female Tamaranean to smile. He then pulled out a white remote from under his robe and pressed a button, teleporting himself away in a green flash of light.

"So much for a goodbye…" Starfury muttered while the Omnitrix symbol upon her belt began to beep. Just as she exited the lab, it timed out transforming her back into Ben.

"What's the verdict?" his grandfather asked.

"Ah, Starfury's fine, Grandpa," he reassured, "Azmuth even offered to delete the form for a new one," he added.

"He did?" Rainbow and Starfire questioned simultaneously, the former of the two sipping down the rest of her smoothie.

"Doesn't seem like he did anything though…" Cyborg pointed out.

"Yeah," the Omnitrix bearer said, "I'm keeping Starfury the way she is," he told him.

"Whoa, really?" Beast Boy questioned, "Why?" he asked.

"Because she's one of the memories I have about being a Teen Titan with you guys," his former teammate responded, making him and the others all smile.

"Definitely," Robin agreed, going up to Ben and placing his right hand on his left shoulder.

"Well… I can't argue with that," Max admitted, about to head out, "It's been good to see you again, Titans," he said, walking off.

"Good to see you too," the boy wonder said as he passed by.

"Man…" the half robot uttered, "Doesn't it seem like déjà vu bein' here again?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Kinda," Raven agreed, "We stopped a bad guy, saved the day, and had to come back here before we went home," she listed off from memory.

"Although now the goodbyes aren't as sad," her team leader noted, making the Omnitrix bearer chuckle in agreement.

"Ooh, Robin, wait!" the Tamaranean princess exclaimed, dashing over to her boyfriend and Ben, "I have a proposal to make," she told them.

"Uh, a proposal?" the boy wonder questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Mm-hmm," she replied with a nod, "Ben, if it is not too much trouble," she began to her former teammate, "I was wondering if you and Rainbow would like to accompany Robin and I on the 'double date'," she told him.

"What?!" both he and the Teen Titans' leader exclaimed while the rainbow haired girl spat out some of her drink in shock, starting a fit of coughing.

"Is… something wrong with that?" Starfire asked innocently, blinking in surprise.

"Uh, well… uh…" her boyfriend stammered, tugging at his collar while he began to sweat, "You see, Star… the thing is…" he tried to say, "…don't you wanna do… uh… something else?" he asked.

"Robin," the green skinned shape-shifter chimed in as Rainbow walked up to them, "she's been kidnapped, tortured, and was almost killed," he listed off, "I think she needs this," he stated with his hands at his hips. Raven and Cyborg grinned in agreement, both crossing their arms. The boy wonder sighed in defeat as he had no choice, but then let out a little laugh.

"Guess it's a date," he uttered with a grin.

"A _double_ date," his girlfriend corrected, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, accidentally choking him a little. She then realized that and let go, allowing him to breathe.

"Well, it's not like I've got anything else to do," Ben noted, "You up for it, sweetheart?" he asked the rainbow haired girl, who blushed for a moment as she blinked, but then smiled, taking her boyfriend's right hand with her left.

"Totally, babe," she responded, giving him a wink, causing him to chuckle. They then ran off together down the hall, with Starfire flying after them, holding onto Robin's left arm and dragging him off in a yelp.

"We have _got_ to start makin' plans for him," the half robot noted.

"Definitely," Raven agreed, smiling as she saw the two couples head off happily. Elsewhere, in the deep void of space, Khyber's ship floated within the vast blackness, which twinkled with only a few stars. Inside, the huntsman was sharpening his knife while upon his chair in his trophy room, which featured many alien body parts. Sparks flew off of his weapon as he slid it up the rock, eyeing it closely before he examined it, making sure that it was razor sharp.

"So, I lose both my pet, and my quarry," he muttered to himself, standing up from his seat, looking at his blade, "No matter," he said, turning around and heading for the end of the room, which appeared to be a metal wall with a large red dot, "I still have _one_ asset in my collection," he noted, pressing his hand against the dot. It suddenly scanned his handprint, then unlocked, with steam billowing out as the wall slid open on separate ends, revealing what was behind it to the lone man on the ship. "It appears I may have use for you after all," he began to say to what was inside, being a pod with someone inside, "Prince Ryand'r," he stated, as inside, the Tamaranean was wearing nothing but black spandex pants, while the rest of his body was free. His body seemed to be much older than it should have been, having developed into a full-grown adolescent. Red wires were plugged into his chest, infusing him with a red liquid as he lay unconscious inside.

 **END**

 **Oh my. Hope that little surprise was enough for you, because here's another!**

 **SUMMARY**

 _ **Following the events from "Stuck On You", the team of Ben, Rook, Rainbow, and Sunset discover Wildfire within Khyber's ship! After taking him back to Plumber HQ, Ben immediately goes to tell Starfire the good news, but something's not right… Why does Wildfire suddenly go berserk and start destroying everything? And what's with the red eyes?! Can Ben's team and the Titans save the Tamaranean prince before things get worse?!**_

 _ **Going Wild**_

 _ **Coming in 2016-17**_

 **Surprised? Yeah, after what I did with the flashback episode, I couldn't let this story rest. So, it's official. This story will likely happen at the end of my first year in college, which by the way, I'm heading off to in about less than 3 weeks.**

 **But besides that, there's another story I wanna get done for you guys before my time gets eaten up! So with that said, here's a sneak peek of "Outlook"!**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

 **"Finally…" Psyphon uttered, pressing the top of the metal box with a finger from his right hand. Steam billowed as it opened, with the top flipping up on two ends. As it cleared, it revealed a plethora of grey, remote-like devices inside, all neatly organized together in three separate rows. "Techadon dissipators…" he noted with an evil grin.**

 **"Grrrah rah," Sixsix gargled irritably as the criminal took one of the objects out of the box.**

 **"Yes, I know," he responded, "You, your brother, and your sister will be paid handsomely for your work," he promised as the Sotoraggian siblings conversed amongst each other, impatient to receive their reward for the job, "Now," the pale-faced alien began, "how should divide your payment between the three of-" He stopped his sentence the moment he noticed that Sevenseven had mysteriously vanished. "Where is your brother?" he asked the other two, who then took notice of their missing relative.**

 **"Bur rah, rala," Eighteight advised, pulling out her twin laser guns from her legs, while her younger brother pulled out a single pistol, aiming it in the vicinity of his sight.**

 **"Ja, ku rah," he beckoned, causing Psyphon to open up his wrists, with a small blaster coming out of each one. The three crooks looked around the entire warehouse, not catching a sight of the middle sibling of the Sotoraggians. Suddenly, a loud thud was heard, enticing the female and the mastermind to go over and see that Sixsix had vanished as well.**

 **"Gah…" the former of the remaining two grunted, "Let's just get out of here before anything else happens," he advised, going back over to the box, about to put his Techadon Dissipator away.**

 **"Suh rak rah ha," the female bounty hunter argued, concerned for her siblings.**

 **"Forget it!" her superior ordered, "You'll still get paid," he assured, "Just-" His sentence was interrupted the moment he turned to see Eighteight suddenly disappear, followed by the sound of a loud bang. He looked around frantically afterwards, aiming the blaster upon his left wrist around the dark warehouse, while he held the remote-like weapon in his right. "Show yourself!" he ordered, sweating out of anxiety, "I know it's you, Tennyson!" he declared.**

 **"Tennyson?" a voice questioned, much to his surprise as his red eyes widened.**

 **"Oh, no…" he muttered in realization, turning around and looking up to see someone upon the rafters. It was a girl with Caucasian skin, wearing a short-sleeved blue jacket over a white shirt with a lightning mark, colored like a rainbow. She also sported rainbow colored bracelets and black sport shorts, along with blue, high top boots upon her feet. To top it off, her hair was colored like an actual rainbow.**

 **"Man," she groaned, "I must be getting slower if you thought I was my boyfriend," she noted, suddenly transforming in a bright flash of light, with her light cerulean skin appearing along with her pony ears, long ponytail, and feathery wings.**

 **"Ergh…" Psyphon grunted in frustration, "You won't win this time," he proclaimed.**

 **"We'll see about that," Rainbow responded, cracking her knuckles excitedly.**

 **END**

 **Guys, thank you so much for all of the support. I promise that "Outlook" is going to be even better than this story. And frankly, everyone already loves it! Also, I'm gonna be creating a poll to see which fanfic you guys are most excited to see me make in the next year. I'd really appreciate it if you'd vote! It'll be on my profile page. With that said, I think it's time to wrap this up!**

 **Thanks again, everybody!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **I seriously think this watch has it out for me half the time…**_

 _ **~Ben Tennyson as Starfury,**_

 _ **in Titan Rising**_


End file.
